Witch may cry
by Omega108
Summary: Zero,son of Dante and Bayonetta and descendent to Sparda . Zero life is great but it was ruined when Demon killed them. Zero, with his father and uncles weapons, he now hunt down every demon that cross his path. On his Journey, he meet's the W.i.t.c.h, a group of teenage girl's that are not ordinary. Can he protect them while fighting the Demon King and his army? DMCXWitch cross.
1. Legacy

**Author's Note :This my friend's will be great to write, Zero will have a harem in it. I don't own Devil may cry, W.i.t.c.h, and all of it's products. This is a crossover of DevilmaycryxWitch. I like those tv shows and video games so I made an crossover of it. I was going to put it in the crossover. But I just felt like making it a story. On to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Legacy

_In the beginning of time, there was darkness. It was when the world was split into two._

_The light being for the mortals, and the darkness for the demon. It was all normal until the demon king decided_

_"These realms were once one, so why not let them be one again."So the demon king sent his army on the mortals and other realms to conquer. All seem lost for the mortals_

_Then he appeared, His name was Sparda. He was a demon with a spirit of a human. He took his sword and fought for the humans, He struck down on the demon's and their king._

_But he knew that the demons would return, he created a seal on the gate's that locked them in the underworld and the humans that joined the demon king. With the help of a woman priestess, Sparda used his sword the Forced Edge and his demon powers to seal the gates. By doing this he became a human. He met a human woman named Eva_

_He fell in love with her, they married and she bore his seed's. They were triplets, the oldest, Vergil, the second Dante, and lastly Nero. Each one had the powers their father had. Nero had a special arm, called a devil bringer. It is his right arm that can store weapons and powers are hidden inside. The demons got in the world by things portals called rifts. The demons took their revenge on Sparda, by killing him and his wife Eva. Eva gave her life to protect the three boys she loved , she hid them in the basement but they looked through the cracks and what they saw horrified for the rest of their lives._

_They saw their own mother and father murdered. Years later, they became devil hunters with their fathers weapons. Yamato, an o-katana that is sharper then any steel and cut through any thing, was given to Vergil. Rebellion, the sword that is strong was given Dante. Red queen, a blade that can breathe fire was finally given to Nero. The brother's soon banded together and defeated the demon king Mundus, and his pawn Arkham, a priest that wanted to become a demon. On their way to defeat them, they met a witch by the name of Bayonetta, a witch with extraordinary powers. She helped them along their journey to defeat the demon king and his pawn. They soon found the King of the Underworld and his army. The battle was a epic to say as the son's of the Legendary dark Knight Sparda fought to defeat the demon king. It was long and epic for both but in the end the victor's were the Sparda's. They defeated The King and his armies and sent them back to the underworld. The three boys settled down with their lives._

_Dante soon fell in love with Bayonetta. They soon became married and had a baby boy named Zero, they had a wonderful life. But all ended with Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Bayonetta murdered by some demon's. Zero was scarred mentally and physically. Zero now has a goal, to hunt down and kill every demon in site. Avenge his family, and rid the world of demon's._

**(Out of Heatherfield)**

Near the sign that say's Welcome to Heather field is a boy about in his eighteens, with silver white hair, and a red jacket, the rest was all shadowy to see.

"So this is Heatherfield huh?"The mysterious person said.

"Well better get use to it." The man said.

With that he drove off on his motorcycle and see what adventure in this town.

* * *

**So there is the first chapter, I think i did a great job with intro. I know it was short but it was the intro to my story so yeah. Also, If you read this story before you could see I rewritten a few things to make this story more entertaining for you readers.**

**So here is Zero Harem so far: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay lin. ****That will be it so far ,ask me if you want to add more. Don't be afraid to review. Until next time!**


	2. celebration and demons

**My second chapter, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Celebration and Demons fight.**

**(Will's dreamscape)**

Will vandom was a sixteen old girl with red hair, a c-cup, and blue eye's, and is leader of the guardians. She was walking through the castle of meridian kingdom.

"Wait what am I doing here and how did I get here" She thought. While she was walking she saw an old women with white long hair and a green cloak around her. She chanted a few words and struck lighting at will who was too stunned to move covered her eye's to wake up, that never came. She opened he eye's to see boy about maybe a year or two older than her wearing a red jacket, red pants, a black vest as a shirt, black gloves,black boots, things that you find on the bottom of a trench coat but connected to his pants. He had silver hair that covered his left eye, but she did see his other eye and it was red. What she saw that blocked the attack was a sword that had a double handle, a spiky end,and a skull that you would think it is staring at your own soul.

"Ok now that is scary " Will thought.

The mysterious boy then took his sword and charged at the old woman who shot back with later which he deflected easily and was about to make the final blow when she suddenly heard a loud noise and woke up.

**(Real world)**

**RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Will woke up to her alarm clock and turned it off." I guess it was a dream,

better get ready for the celebration" will thought as she got dressed.

** (On Meridian)**

There was a celebration going of some kind and the guards change shift when it was time to. They were inside the infinite city, where Phobos was being kept in. As the guard finished changing, a random attack happened from an old woman in a dark green robe, laughing as she levitated to the cages. Vathic tried stopping the women from doing so, but his weapon was used to tie him up. The other guards weapons were also turned against them, Aldarn's arrows pinned him down

"I don't know who you are sorceress, but you'll never free Phobos." Vathic said, struggling to get free.

The old woman shot lighting at the cage. But Phobos wasn't free.

"Miranda I demand you let me free" Phobos ordered.

Miranda giggled. " Sorry master, but I wouldn't want to embarrass myself again"she said as she changed into her true form, earlier she used her human girl to try to get out, embarrassing herself. Vathic finally broke free and tried to charged towards the two, but was stopped by Miranda's webbing. Miranda followed the old sorceress out of the prison to where they only know.

**(At the castle)**

There was a party going on in the celebration of Elyon being the new queen of Meridian. The Guardians and the rebellion were dancing and talking to one another. Heck even Taranee was having fun by telling stories of the fight against Phobos to the little ones. Irma was grabbing the attention of the other boys. Will and Cornelia were dancing with Matt and Caleb.

**(Below Ground)**

The Sorceress was next to one of the monsters that was working for Phobos.

"The sight saddens more than I can say. Fear not Gargoyle, I won't betray you to the next queens wrath. I remember a fearsome warrior who pursued those foul guardians, but who suffered as no creature should suffer. The guardians did this to you, shouldn't they suffer for that crime? And you not crave revenge?" the Sorceress said/asked.

The creature known as Gargoyle roared and nodded. " Then may be of some." The women said as lighting melted the wire fence blocking the path. The gargoyle put its arm were a hand used to be into the molten metal and gained a metal club arm as the metal crawled up the creatures arm.

**(Back at the castle)**

"What do you mean you're not coming back to Heatherfield? Wake up Rebel leader, the good guys won. Your out of a job" Cornelia said. She had hoped that Caleb would come back to Heatherfield with her. "Cornelia, it's my duty to help Queen Elyon. Many of Phobos's minions are still at large in Meridian."

Y-your choosing Meridian over me? Cornelia was near tears, she thought the relationship between her and Caleb was going to break. "Try to understand." Caleb said.

Oh, I understand. I just don't care, Blunk is the one I'll miss most." Cornelia tried to make Caleb jealous, but it didn't seem to work. Then Cornelia went to join the other girls."Don't be silly, the whole school was wondering where you went." Hay lin told Elyon. Will nodded. " We sort of sent a rumor that you and your family was on vacation seeing the world." Will added.

"Well, this world will be lonely without you guys.' Elyon said, saddend that her friends won't be coming back to Meridian too much any more. Taranee cheered her up. "Don't worry, we'll visit soon."Elyon smiled."You Better." Cornelia hugged her best friend. We promise." Cornelia said as she broke the hug.

**(later)**

The girls walked through the Meridian woods and changed back to normal. Taranee heard the bushes rustle and saw the little kids she told stories to. The girls walked through the portal, as Matt and Yan lin, to head home.

**(In Heatherfield)**

It was snowing on a beach, of course the snow was glowing because something was coming out of a hidden portal. The girls, Yan lin, and Matt walked out of the portal and walked in the snow. "Will where are we? Oh hey, shell beach. You got us back in heatherfield,cool."Matt said.

"Takes some getting used to." Will blushed slightly. " Yeah no kidding, but I want to know about both your lives." Matt said cooly to Will, who was still slightly blushing lightly.

"Why don't we go back to the Silver Dragon and fill Matt in." Taranee suggested. Everyone started leaving after Will closed the portal so that no one could go into Meridian or nice versa.

**(Unknown Location)**

The mysterious rider was now on the side of the road by a tree sleeping. He was suddenly woken up by a swoosh noise. He look in the direction of the noise and saw a portal. He thought about it and wanted to ignore the weird portal. "Meh, I got nothing else to do. Beside's it could be fun where ever it takes me." he thought.

With that he took his motorcycle and rode into the rift into who nowhere.

**(Meridian)**

A monster known as frost was looking around as he was in an unknown place. "Welcome Frost. I am Nerissa and I have brought you here to take your rightful place among the knights of vengence." The finally now named Nerissa, the sorceress that has been gathering Phobos' lackys

**(Somewhere in Meridian)**

The mysterious person was currently under a tree thinking

" I wonder what this place is. Did dad or mom or even my uncle's know of this place."He thought as he looked at the amulet around his neck. After that he drifted off to sleep.

**(Under ground)**

" What are we waiting for, shouldn't we destroy the guardians for what they did."Raythor, a goblin said.

Of course we are, but before we do. We must find a mystical gate."Nerissa said, looking in a glowing orb.

"What is so great about this gate?" Miranda asked

"It is a special gate that can give a being godlike power, we could use that to defeat the guardians." Nerissa said.

"What should we do." Miranda asked.

"First I want you and the others to capture Vathic and others to lure the guardians so we can destroy them." Nerissa that they went to find some prisoners while Nerissa went to find the gate.

**(Back in Heatherfield)**

Will and the others were currently walking in town when they saw a rift. Caleb and blunk came out.

"My father and Vathic were kidnapped by the knight's of vengence."Caleb said.

"Alright girls, let's do this, Guardians Unite." Will said and the girls transformed into their guardians form, and with that they went into the rift.

**(Meridian woods)**

The mysterious person was currently looking across the landscape when he saw a portal open and five girls with wings and a boy and some little weird green thing came out and ran or in this case for the girls flew."Well this is something you don't see everyday, then again, I seen uglier and weirder shit said the man.

"I guess I better follow them, I sense a demonic energy where they are going, and i get the feeling this is a devil."The man said as he got on his cycle and followed them without being seen.

**(With the guardians)**

The girls and Caleb soon reached where they saw vathic and the other's.

"There they are." Hay lin said.

But before they could get to them. The prisoners disappeared and in their place was Nerissa and the they could react the were trapped in a bubble of energy.

"So you are the guardians, how pitiful." Nerissa said.

"Who are you?"Irma asked.

"I am Nerissa, the leader of the Knight's of vengence." Nerissa said.

The girls were trying to see under the cowl of her hood but couldn't see her. Nerissa walked to a giant door thing that was thrice of a three story house. It carried two totems to the side that in the guardians opinion, demonic. Nerissa said a few words they couldn't understand and the gate opened a black swirling portal.

"Gate of power, give me and my knight power to defeat the guardians and to rule the world." Nerissa yelled.

But instead a screech whistled through the forest and creature's started jumping out of the portals. A few jumped out of thin air like the jumped out of a mirror. The creatures looked like reapers with scythe while others looked like animals only demonic looking, and others where black shadowy ghost things.

"I am Nerissa and you will bow before me." Nerissa said shooting lighting at them, but instead they disappeared and reappeared without a scratch.

**ROOOAARRR!**

A giant flame of fire appeared in front of the gates and soon a creature that will give the girls nightmare's, hell this is something in a nightmare. The creature was as tall as two story building. It was red, red and black markings on its skin. It had a horned crown. The weapons are chose are two scythe, one red, one blue, and the creature had sharp teeth, and four red eyes. It was looking around the area.

**"Ah the human world, it's been such a long time since I've been here."**The creature said as it looked around. Nerissa looked at the creature as if it could be a pawn, as well as the others.

"Great demon, I am Nerissa the sorceress." Nerissa said.

The creature looked at her and raised two of its eyebrows.

**"What do you want mortal?"**The creature asked

"I ask that you pledge your allegiance to me, and your servants as well."said Nerissa confidently, as if she could persuade it. Emphasis on the word if. All it did was let out a laugh that would haunt everyone for the rest of their lives.

**"As if I, would pledge my allegiance to a mortal that has no power over me."**the creature said as he was laughing.

Nerrissa soon became angry."You will pledge your allgience to me." she said as she cats a powerful bolt of lighting at the creature. All it did was taken that attack. When the smoke cleared the others as well as Nerissa saw that the creature was in a crater with no scratch on it. All it did was lift up one of its scythe and cast a bolt of dark energy from it. It hit Nerissa and the knights into a tree as well as freeing the guardians.

**"Begone mortal, take your minions and leave before I end your life."** It said. Nerissa had no choice but to leave, while the demon was distracted, the guardians try to get out but were soon surrounded by winged skeletons and demons.

**"Where do you think you're going. Its been a long time since I had a decent fight. Show me what you got."** It said. The demon then took out its other scythe and took a stance ready to attack.

"What do we do?"Hay lin asked

"We fight!" Taranee said.

The guardians soon surrounded the creature and launch a massive attack on the creature. When the smoked cleared, the creature was once again unscathed by the assault and with a swirl of his scythes he took out Will and Cornelia knocking them to the ground. Hay lin and Irma sent water and air attacks at it which had no effects on it as the demon slashed his blue scythe as it sent a volley of light. It looked around to find Taranee behind it as she sent a massive fireball at it. When the smoke cleard it showed the demon laughing.

**"Foolish mortal, I was born from fire."**It said as it grabbed Taranee and threw her at the others. Caleb tried attacking it only to be sent back by the scythe.

**"How pathetic, I thought you would be a challenge. Guess I was wrong."**It said as the other demons grabbed the guardians and Caleb and put them on their knees and lined them up in front of the demon. It looked at will and saw the fear in her eye's. He looked at a demon with a scythe and pointed at Will.

**"Kill her first, then make the other's suffer.** It said. The demon respond by walking towards will and lifted it scythe and ready the kill.

Will closed her eye's waiting for the end, that never came. The guardians and demons could hear the sound of an engine.

"Is that."Irma asked.

"A motorcycle." finished Taranee.

Suddenly came a motorcycle out of the woods, before the demon that was going to kill will could see its rider, The lasted thing it saw was the tire as it smooshed the head of the demon and crushed its body with blood splattering. Then the motorcycle was about to go out of control. What is wrong with the driver, reason: there is no driver. The cycle was rolling out of control, crushing and killing demons before it was sliced in half by the giant one. The driver was in midair when it pulled out two pistols:one black on his left, the right is white, and on his back is a double handle sword with a skull that the guardians could swear it was like actually looking into their soul's.

The man shot the demons that was holding the girls and killed others nearby. Will looked up to see her savior along with the other guardians but what they saw made them blush but Will was shocked to see who it was, she was blushing of course.

The person identified as a male, the man from her dream with his silver white hair flowing and smiling at them, and to will's shock he had blue eye's instead of red.

"This is the guy from my dream, what is going on." Will thought.

"Well ladies, you sure do know how to make a party." the man said to the girls look at him while he was walking towards the demons

."You might want to turn around, it is about to get bloody." he demon look at the mortal and laughed.

**" You think you can take me on mortal"** It said as it begun to laugh, the guy just smiled.

"I don't think, I know I can." The guardians were thinking this guy was crazy. As did the demon but he just smiled as well.

**"Very well mortal how about a deal, If you beat my minions, I'll let you fight me, but if you lose you die."**

The man only said one guardians were about to argue before more demons came. The guy looked at the girls.

"You might just want to take a couple of steps back." he said. The girls, not wanting to argue took a couple of steps back. Then a flask of light came from the sword and the guy said: " Red Queen" and out came a sword with a handle that looked like motorcycle handle. Then he put back his twin pistols and pulled out a revolver that said on the side in blue cursive _Blue Rose_. The guy then walked up to them and smiled.

"Let's get this party started." The guy all hell broke loose. The demon ran at him at full speed the guardians couldn't track them. All the guy did is jump up on the air shot some demons and they went down. He then pulled out his sword and jumped at one of the winged demons and cut it in half he kept jumping and shooting demons in the air and the dropped to the ground. The girl's saw that his blade started glowing red and when he hit the ground, cutting one of the demons in half, while doing that, the sword set out a volley of fire burning a couple of demons. Some of the demos proceeded to jump at him but he swirled his sword at them making them hanging on his sword. What shocked the guardians is that the guy then swirled the handle as if it was a bike handle then slid a couple of yards taking a bunch of them out for the man then looked around and noticed that their was no more demons.

"Well that shows th-." He didn't get to finishing that sentence as a scythe was in his chest, then soon others appeared and stabbed him wherever they could. The girls were shocked while the Demon was smiling, The guardians thought the lost when they saw a demon fly away with a bullet in its chest.

"That was my favorite jacket, your going to fix it."

The girls,Caleb, and even the demons were shocked that the man was very alive and looked like he didn't have scythes impaled into. He soon started walking off towards the girls with the scythe still in him. He then proceeded to take them out and looked at the demons.

"Time to end this." The girls were shocked to see the man right arm turn into a demonic looking arm, with claws, and giant blew like veins. He then raised it back into a fist and punched, instead of nothing, a giant ghostly looking are like the man was sent and took out a large group of them. The man's arm turned back to normal.

"Well looks like we do my uncle's way;Yamato."

The sword disappeared and came out of his arm was a katana, the scabbard was black, and when he pulled it out, The man proceeded to make slashes at the demons but he was 20 feet away thought the girls. When the man turned around away from the demons, just when he put his katana away, He looked at the girls and winked, which made them blush. When he put his sword away shocked the Guardian and Caleb, and the Demon for different reason's, the girls and Caleb shocked, the demon amazed. What amazed them is when he put his katana away. The demons fell apart, in pieces like they were actually sliced from the katana. The girls will ask this man later, but first they had to deal with the giant demon in front of them. The man's katana disappeared and came back the skull demon looked at the man as the guy did the same thing. As if they knew each other.

**"So the line of Sparda still lives, you must be the son of Dante the devil hunter, Bayonetta the witch, nephew to Nero, and Vergil, and grandson of Sparda ."** It said.

"Yeah your right, The name is Zero, but you can call me Zero the demon killer, has a nice ring to it don't you think." The Man now known as Zero said."You must have done your history."

**"Hah, It's not that hard to ask about you, your quite famous in the Underworld."** It said.

"OOh, I'm famous, I am honored." Zero said in a mocked bow.

**"Yes your quite famous descendent of the legendary dark knight Sparda."**It said.

"Well, I'm flatter and all but how do you know all that stuff, better yet who are you and how do you know so much about Sparda?"asked Zero

**"Straight to the point, I like that. Very well, my name is Trigon, one of the top generals and Sparda old** **partner."** It said as zero's lost his smile.

So you know of my gramps, huh. You were probably pissed when he betrayed you and the demon world." Zero said.

**"Oh, I was but now I can take my revenge on his grandson instead."** Trigon said pulling his scythes in a cross, getting into a stance and getting ready for battle.

Zero then pulled out his sword. He looked at the girls.

"You should probably leave because this place could become a crater pretty soon". Zero said.

"But what about you." Irma asked.

Zero just looked at her and winked. "Don't worry beautiful, me and ol'Rebellion can handle ourselves. He said as he put the sword on his shoulder. The girls, without any room to argue. Left and hope this Zero character can handle this thing since they couldn't.

**"Amazing, you sacrifice yourself to protect others, just like your grandfather, how noble, and how** **pathetic."** Trigon said as he charged at Zero.

Zero just looked at him and smiled. then charged at Trigon. Blades clashed so fast that the human wouldn't be able to see it. Zero and Trigon could not manage to hit each other, they were just dodging each others attack when Trigon slashed his scythe a volley of light energy at zero. Zero dodge and continue to slash at Trigon, until zero jumped up in the air and slashed at Trigon's back. Trigon winced in pain but came out of it and slashed a volley of energy at Zero which sent him into a tree.

Zero got back up and charged at Trigon who clashed blades at each other. Until finally Zero took out his black pistol:Ebony and shot at Trigon. Trigon simply slashed at the bullets dodging them. Then Trigon Sent another volley of both dark and light energy at zero. When the smoke cleared, Zero was still standing, slightly smoking. Trigon was no better, he had cuts and scars from Rebellion and bullet wounds. Then the both of them did something that would shock anyone that was there. They started laughing, like they had a good time laugh.

**"You truly are the son of Dante."**

"Thanks, your actually a challenge."

**"You actually a fun, I am glad to fight you."**

"I'll take the compliment."

They stop laughing and stared each other before zero said: "Did you hate my Grandfather?"

Trigon was shocked and confused that Zero would ask this but he answered anyway.**" Yes an No."** He saw Zero's confused face and answered more thoughtfully.**"I hated him for betraying us, but I also envied him for wanting to become** **human."** Trigon said as he looking at the ground and sighed. Zero understood and nodded at him.

"You could always walk back into the portal."Zero offered.

All Trigon did was nod his head no.

**"No it is too late for me, I always wanted to fight Sparda, but when he died I couldn't. When his children came I started training to fight them. When they died I was angry, but when I heard you were alive I was glad."** Zero raised an eyebrow at this.

**"I was glad so I can lose to a warrior like you. I have too much blood on me and I can do that." I am** **glad to lose to you Zero Sparda."** Trigon said as he put his scythe together and it became: Orion, a double-bladed scythe.

"If this matters now, you are a worthy challenge to fight against."Zero said as he smiled at trigon. Trigon smiled back and got into a stance as did both just stood there, unmoving then in a flash of light they ran at each other and they slashed at each other. Both stood unmoving, backs against each other, and finally the victor:Zero. He sheathed his sword onto his back as he walked toward Trigon. Trigon was on his back looking at Zero.

**"Very good boy you proven you are strong."** Zero just nodded.

**"There is a storm coming Zero, one that you cannot ignore, the demon king will rise, promise me you will destroy him."**

"I will." zero said.

**"Good, avenge your family, take their weapons and strike Mundus down."**

Zero nodded and walked away.

**"Zero wait."** Zero turned around.**"Take my soul and destroy the black gate, and destroy those weaklings the so-called knights of Vengeance."Do it for me, take my weapons and end them."**

Zero just nodded as Trigon closed and his life ended. His body disappeared and a glowing was their instead. Zero reached out and took it, a glowing light came out and came out two weapons: a scythe, one red, and the blue."Orion" said Zero.

Zero then took a step to the black gate before slashing at it with light and dark energy. Then he put both of them together and slashed with mixed energy. After he was done the gate was nothing but rubble.

"Cool, now to meet those hot girls." Zero said as he swung arbiter on his back and walked to where the girls were.

**(With the guardians)**

The guardians and Caleb were waiting for their savior when he came up the mountain range with a double-bladed scythe on his back.

"That was so cool, how did you do that." Hay lin said really fast.

Zero chuckled at this girls hyperness.

"Just born with it, the Name Zero Sparda, and you are." He asked.

Will replied."I'm will,we are the guardians, that's Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay lin." she said.

Zero then smiled."Those are beautiful names for beautiful women." He said. The girls just blushed and Irma decided to change the subject.

"So, what is that on your back, plus what were those weapons you used." she asked.

"They are devil arms, devil arms are what you get when you kill a devil and take his soul. They are a family heirloom, they is Rebellion, Red Queen, Yamato, there are my fire arms. My twin pistols: Ebony and Ivory, Blue Rose, and a shotgun I didn't use called Coyote." Zero said as he showed them all his weapons.

"Cool what about your arm."Asked Will curiously.

"That is a Devil Bringer, it can make a ghostly arm as you seen back there and it can do a lot of things." Zero said showing his arm.

Will looked at it until Zero asked:"Do you wanna feel it?"

She looked at him as he laughed.

"Don't worry it won't bite,_much_."Zero said putting emphasis on the word much.

Will blushed and put her hand on it and it felt warm when she felt it. She played around with it, when she put pressure it flexed its fingers.

"It's just like any other hand just demonic and more awesome." Zero said.

"Where you get the giant scythe." Cornelia asked.

Zero pulled out the weapon and looked at it."The demon back there gave a fight, but in the end I was the victor. I took his soul and got this, Orion. Don't get me wrong, it was not that easy to kill. He was a challenge. Anyway I got this and destroyed the black gate."

"Awesome, we now have a fighting chance against the Knights of Vengeance."Irma said while trying and failing staring at the silver boy. Caleb had an idea.

"Which one is your bets sword?"Caleb asked.

Zero raised and eyebrow but answered." If I had to choose it would be Rebellion, but I don't know wh-.

Zero had to dodge a slice from Caleb and the girls thought Caleb had gone crazy. Zero kept dodging and had enough, he pulled out Rebellion and sliced Caleb sword out of his hands and put Rebellion near Caleb's neck.

"You are lucky these Beautiful lady's are here and you are a good guy or I won't hesitate to kill your ass." Zero said as the girls blushed as he put Rebellion away.

"Um Zero can I ask you a question" Hay lin asked.

Zero nodded. " Where did you get these power's and how did you get them." She asked as the other's nodded.

"Born with them, it's part of the family thing." Zero said smiling.

"Family thing?" Asked Taranee.

"I will explain everything once we get out of here. Do you know where can get back to Earth." asked Zero.

The girls nodded and opened two rifts for Caleb to go back to the castle, and the other one to Earth. While they were entering Zero got the feeling he was being watched but shrugged it off as he followed the girls to where they are taking him. He had a feeling this was the start of a great adventure.

**(Elsewhere)**

A dark place was shown and you could see a glowing orb with Zero and the guardians walking into the rift. It paused on Zero and the girls and three glowing red-eye could be seen watching them.

**"So it seems Trigon has failed. No matter I will destroy you Zero. You will be destroyed and your little fairy girls as well. HAAAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHH!"**

The demon laughed as it ready for the storm to come.

* * *

**And there you go! My fingers are really tired. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time. See ya!**


	3. Story and heritage

**Chapter 3:Story and heritage.**

**(Heatherfield)**

A rift opened and out came all the guardians in the normal attire and Zero.

Zero was amazed on what the guardians looked like."Still hot"thought Zero.

"So you are from where exactly."asked Taranee.

"I actually travel alot taking jobs as a mercenary."said Zero.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous."said Hay lin.

"I just faced an army of monster's without breaking a sweat, trust me I'm can handle my self."said Zero.

They entered the Silver Dragon and saw Yan lin making some noodle's. Zero could smell them, it smelled so good his mouth was watery.

"Ah, girl's your back and you brought a guest home, I was expecting you."Yan lin said as she set down each bowl for each person.

"You knew we bring him back"said Irma.

"Of course, it's been along time I've seen a Sparda."said Yan lin as she sat down. This shocked everyone except for Zero.

"So you are the one who sent the job."said Zero as he and the girl's sat down.

"Not a job, but a mission and your legacy."said Yan lin as she ate her noodles.

"Legacy."said the girls in unsion.

"Of course, he is the only one that can defeat the demon king and bring light back to the world."Yan lin as her face got serious.

"Grandma, what are talking about."asked Hay lin.

"How do you think the universe was created."asked Yan lin.

"The big bang theory."said Cornelia.

Zero and Yan lin just started laughing confusing the girls.

"What's so funny." asked Will.

"You wished, no it is more based on a fairy tail."said Zero.

"We don't understand."said Irma.

"I think it is time I tell you a tale."said Yan lin as every gathered around to listen.

"In the beginning, the world was born from darkness. Unending darkness, a crucible of even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light. The universe was eventually split in two."The darkness became the realm's of the demons, and the light became the domain of mortals. These two world's existed together for what seemed like an eternity. But one day the king of the darkness wanted the world to become one again. So he sent his army's on the mortals. Humanity had no power's on the being's from the shadow's. Humanity prepared to meet's it's end. Then he appeared."said Yan lin.

"He, he who."asked Will.

"My grandfather, Sparda."said Zero.

They looked at him suprised.

"perhap's I should tell the rest."said Zero.

"Agreed."said Yan lin.

Zero begun."Sparda was from the demon world yet the possessor of a proud spirit. Sparda, having no loyalty to his kind. Took up his weapon's on behalf of the world of the light. Weilding his sword for the sake of the weak. That sword destroyed even the demon king. Without it's king. The darkness lost its power. The humans, that survived looked up to him and called him the legendary dark knight Sparda. Sparda knew the demons will return, so with his powers, the blood of a priestess. He formed a gate known as the Gate's of Temen-Ni-Gru. He not only sealed the demon's but also his sword and power's. But the power's of it created a dimensional rift where other world's like Meridian live."said Zero.

"Wait so there are other world's."asked Will.

Zero nodded."After that Sparda watched the humans silently. He even fell in love with one named Eva. They married and she bore his seed's. She gave birth to three boy's. They were Vergil, Nero who my uncle's and my father Dante. They lived a peaceful life until the demons found Sparda, killed him and my grandmother in front of their own children. The three banded together to fight every devil who come's in sight of them."My uncle Nero had a devil bringer which as you could have guess is what I got from him. They met a witch named Bayonetta, who told them that a priest by the name of Arkham was trying to open the gates to the brother's and the witch banded together and defeated the priest and closed the gate's. My father Dante and the witch Bayonetta fell in love and had a baby boy."said Zero.

"That baby was you wasn't it."said Taranee.

Zero nodded and showed them a picture."This was my family."Zero said showing the picture. It showed five people, four guy's and one female. The first one was a man in red, he had silver hair, red trench coat, cowboy boot's, fingerless gloves, jeans, and a black shirt. The next one also had silver hair but was slid back, a blue trench coat, brown fingerless gloves,brown boot's, and a hard shirt. The next one was small, who had a dark blue jacket, blue jeans, and black boot's. The female had purple(I think it's purple.), a purple kimino, reading glasses, and high heels. The last one was a boy about five year's old. he had a black shirt on, silver hair, and was on the red on's shoulder's with the biggest smile on his face.

"That was you wasn't it."said Cornelia.

"Yep, The red one is my father Dante, my mom Bayonetta, The blue one my uncle Vergil, and the last is also my uncle, Nero."said Zero as will gave him the picture back.

"You look so sweet, where are they now."asked Will, who quickly regret's it at seeing his face sadden.

"They are dead."said Zero, while the girl's gasped while Yan lin face sadden's.

"What how."asked Irma.

"Killed by a strong demon, it killed them right in front of me and it for some reason let me live."said Zero.

"I'm so sorry."said Hay lin as she hugged him. Zero returned it, Hay lin blushed at how warm he is while the girl's flared and Yan lin just smiled.

"This is the right man for my grand daughter."she thought.

Zero and hay lin let go of each other.

"Anyway, that is why I hunt demon's as a devil hinter."I continue my family's legacy as a devil hunter."said Zero.

"By the way how did you get those weapons."asked Taranee curious at the weapons.

"They are a family heirloom, My uncle Nero's sword is known as the Red queen that can breath fire."My uncle Vergil's o-katana is Yamato,a katana that can cut through anything. My Dad's sword is Rebellion which means resistance, it is a strong sword and a force to be reckoned with. My father's gun's are twin pistol's known as Ebony and Ivory, my bullet's are from soul's of demon's. The shotgun is Coyote which has a powerful punch. My uncle Nero revolver Blue Rose is very powerful. My Devil bringer which you saw what it can do."And the devil arm Orion."said Zero.

"Whose was that demon you got it from."asked Cornelia.

"It was from the demon Trigon who was a general with Sparda during the seige on the mortals."said Zero.

"Wait, I thought Sparda rebelled against the demons."said Irma.

"He did, but he was a general before he rebelled."said Zero.

"What was that gate that awaken the demons."asked Will.

"As far as I know, they are opening to the demons world and help activate the seal gate."said Zero.

"What are you going to do now."asked Irma hoping he wouldn't leave.

"I'm going to stay, Trigon said their is a war coming, one I cannot avoid."said Zero.

"We will help you."said Taranee. The other's agreed.

"Alright first, I need to destroy the four remaining hate's but I don't know where they are."said Zero.

"I will help you find them."Said Yan lin."It's the least I can do for you saving the girls."said Yan lin.

"Thanks, it was my pleasure."I wouldn't have gotten to meet such wonderful and beautiful ladies."said Zero as the girl's blushed.

"In the mean time you should lay low for a while, I suggest going the school with the girls."said Yan lin. The girls liked the idea.

"Thank's but I have no where to live."said Zero.

"You can live in the basement here."said Hay lin, wanting to spend more time and be closer to him.

"Thank you."siad Zero.

"Our pleasure, girl's why don't you show Zero the town. I'm sure he would love to see Heatherfield. The other's agreed and said their bye's and left to show Zero the place.

"I think I have shot with Zero."Thought Irma.

"YAAY, I get to have the silver haired cutie."Thought Hay lin.

"Taranee Redgrave, I don't know why but I like the sound of that."Thought Taranee.

"I can't wait to have this guy, he's way better then Caleb."Thought Cornelia.

"He would be a great boyfriend if I wasn't dating Matt, why am I thinking this way."Thought Will.

Zero saw all of them stare at him and smiled."This is going to be a interesting journey."Thought Zero as he followed the girl's.

(Unkown location.)

The three red eye's stared at Zero through the orb.

**"It seem I will have to test this warrior, my minion go test see if he is worthy.**"the shadow said to a sillhoute of a figure who boud to it and walked away.

**"Soon, I will be free and wreak havoc on the world again."**It said as it started to laugh maniacally.

* * *

**And Scene, okay that is a wrap. Who was that creature and who did he send to test Zero. Will the girl's share Zero. I don't know but find out next time.**


	4. School and Trish

**Chapter 4:School and Trish.**

**(Heatherfield)**

In a local ice cream shop was the girls and zero walking out of it with smoothies. What amazed the girl's that someone like Zero could like something so childish. Zero in his hand's were two strawberry sundae's. He noticed the girl's strange expression.

"What."Zero asked.

"It's just that we never seen someone like you eat such a childish food."Cornelia said.

"What, are you calling to me a kid."Zero said trying to sound hurt.

"No it's just, well your..."Irma said trying to come up with something.

"A half demon man who can pack a punch."Zero said with a plain expression.

"Yeah"Irma said

"Well, I like strawberries sundaes, my dad liked them, hell he ate them for breakfast of course mom had to keep them away from him."Zero said smiling at the memory. The girl's looked at him and just died in heaven. His face was amazing, no baby fat, his silver hair flowed and shined in the sun. To them he was like an angel, or a hot demon.

"And there is nothing wrong with that, we're not trying to be mean."Hay lin said. Zero just smiled at her cuteness which she blushed at.

"I know you are."Zero said.

Will looked at the time, it was nearly 9:44.

"Mhhm curfew, well I see you guy's tomorrow at school."Will said.

"Say Zero, what are you going to do tomorrow?"Taranee asked

"Well, Hay lin grandma got me invited to your school so I will be going to school with you guy's."Zero answered.;

"That's great."Irma said wanting to see Zero again.

"Well we will see you guy's at school tomorrow."said Taranee as they separated path's with Zero going with Hay lin. Hay lin wrapped her hand's around Zero, He didn't mind in the slightest.

**(later that night.)**

At the Silver dragon. Zero was softly snoring in the basement of the apartment. Hay lin snuck in to see if Zero had any journal."Huh, he doesn't have a journal or nothing."Hay lin thought. Zero started muttering in his sleep about woman and strawberries smoothies. Hay lin giggled at that and went up stairs, of course not before giving Zero a kiss on the cheek.

**(Sheffield)**

Will and the other's were currently at the gate's of the school waiting for Hay lin and Zero.

"Where are those two?"Taranee said/asked getting impatient.

"Hey guy's."

The girl's looked to see Hay lin and Zero with a back pack, and a guitar case

"What took you so long."Taranee asked

"I had to get Zero a back pack."Hay lin said

"You took your time."Cornelia said.

"School is going to start in eight minute's."Will said

"I rather not be late for class."Taranee said.

"Alright, calm down let's get inside."I have to meet the principle."Zero said as the he and the girls walked into the gate's of the school only to be stopped by a familiar ginger.

"Hello girl's."Uriah said.

"Get lost weirdo."Irma said. Clearly the girl's did not want this kid to be around them thought Zero.

"Why don't you ditch the loser." motioning his thumb to Zero." And hang out with a real man."Uriah said as he smiled showing his yellow teeth.

The girl's were about to comment when they heard a laugh coming from Zero. They looked at him with confused look's as he controlled his laughter.

"Right, I'm sure they would want to hang out with you, a boy with no self-esteem, who has nothing better to do then hit on girl's."Zero said as he was smiling at Uriah whose face got red with anger.

"Shut up you loser."Uriah said. All Zero made was a fake hurtful face putting his hand toward's his heart.

"Oh, you've hurt my heart."Zero said as he pretended to be hurt.

"Yeah well, you won't like it when I pull out the big gun's."Uriah said trying to sound tough. Zero just smiled.

"Well carrot head, I would love to teach you some manner's."But sadly me and the girl's have class to attend, shall we ladies."Zero said as he followed the girl's to the school.

"I'm surprised that slut's like them would be so desperate to suck on a loser like you."Uriah said as his pal's snickered.

The word slut stopped the girl's and Zero. The girl's turned around furiously to comment but stopped as they saw Zero with his back turned to Uriah. His eye's were covered by his hair, but they could sense the aura heating off of them. Zero then put his guitar case and back pack down. He turned toward's Uriah as his eye's are now cold and furious as he glared at Uriah.

"Girl's, stare here I'm going to teach this punk a lesson."Zero saidas he cracked his knuckles.

"No Zero."Hay lin said.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt us."Beside's you don't want to get in trouble on the first day."Will said.

Zero looked at the girls and his feature's softened."Will, you and your friends are beautiful and don't deserve to be called such a word."The girl's blushed**(They'll do that a lot)** as Zero glared at Uriah who was laughing."This punk need's to be taught some manner's."Don't worry, I won't hurt him much."Zero said as he walked toward's Uriah and his pal's.

Oh, look the punk is be brave."Uriah said as Zero walked towards him. Zero said nothing as he walked and was in arm's length of Uriah."What are you going to teach me a lesson bub."Huh, you going to protect your dirty whore slu-." Uriah didn't get to finish that sentence as he was punch on the side of the cheek. The girl's were shocked on how Zero threw that punch so fast. Uriah's pal looked angrily at Zero.

"You want's some to."Zero said.

The one on the right through a punch that Zero easily dodge and threw a upper cut that sent the kid flying. The other one Tried to hit Zero, emphasis on the word try to hit. Zero just lazily blocked it until he had enough, he dodged a punch and tripped the bully who went face first into the ground. Uriah got back up to see his pal's out cold and Zero just dusted out his jacket.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face bub."Uriah said as he got really angry.

"I like to see you try dragon breath."Zero said as he waved his hand in his face."Seriously, I can smell you all the way from here."said Zero as the girl's laughed at the joke while Uriah got really angry.

"That's it."Uriah yelled as he charged. Zero just took off his jacket and hung it to the side like a cape. When Uriah came at Zero. He just side stepped and flashed his jacket in Uriah's face as he tripped and hit the ground. Zero just flung his jacket and faced Uriah.

"Oh lay'."Zero said.

Uriah got up and charged again as Zero did the same process again and again. Zero now bored of this, he put his jacket on and when he faced Uriah who was about to punch Zero. When the blow came, Zero did not flow back from it. No, he took Uriah's punch which had no effect on his beautiful face the girl's were thankful for that. Uriah wasn't so lucky, his hand was broken now. Zero pulled him by his shirt and raised Uriah so they were face to face.

"Listen up well, you call the girl's a slut and again. And I will raise hell on to you, do you hear me"he got a nod."Good, now get out of here."Zero said as he threw Uriah at his still out cold friend's. Zero was about to turn to the girl's only to turn to a angry looking lady as he guessed was the principle. She had a stern and angry look.

"Office now."she said as Zero followed her as a mysterious sillhoute watched them.

**(Office)**

Principle Knickerbocker was currently staring at the boy who was in one of the seat's infront of her and was smiling like he did something right.

"Mister Sparda."Knickerbocker. She got his attention."While I know you are new to this school, they are rule's. Like beating up three boy's so bad that they had to be send to the nurse.'said the principle.

"Ma'am, those boy's insulted Will and her friend by calling them slut's."My dad told me whoever insulted a women is no better then trash."Zero said.

"I understand that, but next time try to understand."The principle said. She got a nod."Good, since you are new, I will let this pass, just this once but next time you will have consequences."the principal said.

"I understand."Zero said.

Good, here is the list to your first class get going." The principle said as she handed Zero the paper and left to his next class.

**(Classroom.)**

The class was 's class with Will, all was quiet until got up.

"Class, we have a new student today." said as Zero walked in.

"Everyone, this is Zero Sparta"

"Seriously."Zero said.

"Excuse me?" asked.

"It's Sparda, not Sparta, Sparda. It's with d, not a t."Zero said.

"I'm sorry, anyway's ."

"Now you make me feel old."

"Would you like to tell a little about yourself." Mr. Collins said.

"Sure, the name's Zero Sparda, I like pizza, music, pizza, ladies,pizza, smoothies, pizza, and pizza."My dislikes are men who disrespect women, olives, and people who think they are above everyone. My hobbies are playing guitar, flirting with women, and having a good nap."Zero said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, you can sit next to Will."Collins said as Zero walked to Will and winked at her. He saw that his chair was upside down on the floor as he continued to stare at it. Everyone soon notice as he stared at it.

"Um Mr. Sparda are you okay."Collins asked.

Zero just stared at it. Suddenly he kicked it with enough force to send it spinning in the air. Everyone watched it as it spinned and landed back on the ground faced up on all four's. Everyone was amazed on how Zero did that. Zero sat in his seat and put his feet on the desk and put his head back with arm's holding his head.

"If anyone need's me, I will be having a sleepful dream with some lovely ladies."Zero said as he closed his eye's.

"Mr. Sparda this is a teaching class, I would like if you didn't sleep during it."Collin's said. All he got was a snore as Zero was fast asleep.

Collin's got a tick mark on his face."Will someone wake him up."Collin's said.

A boy decided to try and grab his arm but all he got was Zero's arm holding and crushing his wrist.

"Hey let go."the kid yelled. Zero was still snoring and let go of the kid and continued snoring.

"Miss Vandom, can you try and wake him up."Collin's asked.

Will who nodded. Tried a different approach. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook Zero softly."Psst, hey Zero."no response."Zzzeeerrrrrooo."Again, no response. She just blew hair out of her face and gave up.

"Well it seem's Mr. Sparda is not going to wake up, let's continue the lesson." 's said as he started talking about the lesson as Will continued to stare at Zero. He was still snoring until his eye opened and stared at will. She looked shocked and stared at him. He just smiled and winked at her causing her to blush and look in front. Zero chuckled and went to sleep dreaming of a bunch of certain girl's.

**(Class Hallway.)**

It was the end of school and Zero was at his locker with will.

"I can't believe you slept through every class with out getting in trouble."said Will a little mad at Zero as she huffed.

"Sorry, classes are boring."said Zero.

"Yeah well, don't do it again."Will said as she try to get mad at Zero.

"Hey will."

Zero and Will turned to see Matt walking toward's them.

"Hey Matt, Matt this is Zero, Zero, Matt."Will said as she introduced Zero to Matt.

"Hey, how is it going."Matt said raising his hand for a handshake.

"It's going well nice to meet you."said Zero as he took the handshake.

"Say, aren't you the guy who beat up Uriah and his Pal's?"Matt asked.

"MATT."Will said.

"No, it's okay Will."Yes I did, he insulted the girl's and I could not let it pass."Zero said getting a smile from Will and Matt.

"Well, aren't you noble. I'll see you later Will."said Matt as he kissed Will on the cheek and left. He left and Will noticed the smile on Zero's look.

"What."Will asked.

"Nothing."Zero said shrugging. Before Will could continue Hay lin and the other's showed up.

"Hey guy's, how is it going?"Irma asked as she smiled at Zero along with the rest of the girl's.

"It's going well, if you account Zero sleeping through every class."Will said while Zero laughed nervously.

"Hey, classes and school ain't my thing."Zero said.

"Yeah, well get use to it."This is going on for three more month's since it is the end of the year."Taranee said ignoring Zero and Irma's praise of thank you.

"The girl's kept walking through the hallway until they noticed a boy in front of them glaring at them. Two more appeared beside him, and three more appeared behind the guardians and Zero.

"Can we help you."Cornelia asked. The guy's just glared at them until they noticed Zero, their glares intensified. Zero just sighed deeply.

"One day, I couldn't get one day without a demon attacking."Zero said as he put his backpack and guitar case down."I can't wait to kill whoever sent you guy's."said Zero as he cracked his bone's and neck. The girl's didn't understand why Zero called them demon's when they didn't look like ones.

"Zero what are doing?"Hay lin asked.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."Zero asked. The first guy charged at him and before anyone could blink. The man was on the ground with a bullet in his head. Zero had Ivory out with a smoking barrel. The girl's were shock.

"What is wrong with you?" Cornelia yelled.

"Wait for it."said Zero as he put three finger's up and counted down to Zero. When it hit Zero the body moved. Out came a blood thirsty demon out of the human like it was skin. It charged at Zero as the other demon's took their form's. They went passed the guardians and were more focused on their real target.

"Wearing human skin won't cover up that smell of your's."Zero said. The demons just jumped at him as Zero ducked and with his feet in the air kicked two demon's to the ceiling. The other two jumped him side to side. He pulled out Ebony and shot both of them. One of them jumped at them and bit his hand as another one bit his shoulder. He had to drop his gun's. The girl's were about to transform but notice Zero lazy expression.

"So I have to pull out the Ol'Rebellion huh."Zero said as he walked toward's his guitar case with the demon's still biting him. He opened up his case but instead of a guitar, was the sword Rebellion in all it's glory. He pulled it out and Pulled the demon's off of him and threw them away from him and the other's. All they did was growl.

"Come on, come at me."Zero said taunting them. They answered by roaring and charging. Zero just walked to them and with a swipe of his sword. One half of the demon's were on the ground behind Zero while the other half was in the air until they hit the ground in a bloody heap. Will and the girl's looked at Zero as he was covered in blood, some his and demon blood.

"Well that was sad."I wanted a challenge."Zero said as he sheathed Rebellion on his back and holstered his gun's. He noticed that there was one left and looked at him before backing up and trying to run away.

"Oh no you don't.'said Zero as he pulled Ebony and was about to pull the trigger.

BOOOM!

A bullet wizzed past the girl's and Zero and hit the demons straight in the head killing it as it landed lifeless on the ground.

"Headshot, what is my prize."

The girl's and Zero turned to see a women with long blond hair like Cornelia but a brownish to it. She wore black skin tight pant's, a belt to hold the pistol's, a vest that showed Zero a lot of thing's, the vest was tight around her body to show her perfect breast. The girl's were horrified that this girl is showing her body while Zero was thinking an entirely different thing. She walked past the girl's toward's Zero swaying her hip's in the process which didn't go unnoticed by Zero or the girl's who were glaring at her. The women stopped a few feet away from Zero as she smiled at him which he returned.

"Nice suit."she said.

"Not too shabby yourself."Zero said. The girl chuckled at that.

"Well, aren't you noble, but that is what you got from your father."The women said as Zero lost his smile.

"Your a demon aren't you.?"Zero asked. The girl's gasped but the lady just smiled and chuckled.

'Maybe I'm am."she said as her smile disappeared. They stared intently at each other. Then all hell broke loose.

The pair pulled out both their pistol's as Zero noticed her pistol's. They were black and grey. A design like his gun's, he noticed the name's on the side of the pistols.

"Luce & Ombra, where have I heard that name before."Zero thought. His thought's were disrupted as the woman pulled the trigger. She could pull the trigger as fast as Zero could. Zero started firing and the bullet's went flying, past each other. The girl's went behind the locker's to avoid the bullet's.

"Shouldn't we do something."Irma asked.

"No, I think Zero can handle her."Taranee said.

"Are you sure?"Hay lin asked hoping for Zero to win.

"He took down a four eyed demon the size of a house, I'm sure he can handle this skank."Cornelia said glaring at the women shooting.

"Don't worry, if anyone can handle this, it's Zero."Will said, hoping that Zero would win.

Back at the battle Zero and the woman were shooting at each other. They were not taking a single hit at each other. That got both angry.

"Let's end this."they both said in unsion. They pointed Ivory and Ombra and shot a single bullet. The bullet's past each other and hits it's target right in the center of the head. Both body's rolled back, rolled up with no bullet in the head, girl's thanking the god's that Zero's face not ruined, nor was the women's face as both faces were not hurt.

"Your not a normal demon, I like that."Zero said as he smiled which she returned the smile.

"Your not to shabby yourself, of course with a little practice you could be a natural like your father."said the woman. Zero glared at her ignoring the insult/compliment.

"What do you know about my father?"Zero asked.

"I have my way's of knowing."she said as she lifted up her hand and out came lighting."Great."Zero thought. He dodge it and holstered his gun's and out came rebellion. He charged at her and did a downward slash which the woman barely dodge. She shot a bolt at his side which sent Zero to the lockers with a dent in them. The girl's were about to transform when he got up and stopped them, shocking them.

"No, I plan to kick her ass."Zero said as he charged. The woman shot another bolt. Zero dodge and did a roundhouse kick which sent her flying. She had only a second to dodge another slash. She got up but was kicked again into the locker. She glared at Zero who sheathed rebellion and showed his arm which transformed.

"No way, he has the devil bringer, maybe he is the one." She thought. She made a bolt that covered her arm and charged at Zero. Zero charged. Both devil arm and bolt arm collided and caused an explosion. When the dust cleared, the girl's saw Zero still standing with a unconscious girl on the ground. His arm formed back to normal as the girl came women woke up to Zero with his hand out. She took it. They stared at each other until both smiled and shook hand's confusing the girl's.

"Okay, is everyone else confused."Will asked, every one agreeing. They turned their attention to the two who let go of each other.

"I got to admit, you a challenge."Zero asked.

"Yeah, I never lost a fight nor have I had a fight like that."said the women.

"Alright, who are you?"Irma asked

"Straight to the point."I like that, name is Trish."the now Identified as Trish said bowing to Zero.

"Okay Trish, what do you want?"Cornelia asked as she glared at Trish who was unaffected by it. She just made a sweet smile.

"I only answer to Zero."Trish said still smiling. Zero, understanding the girl's not so much.

"Okay, what do you want from me."Zero asked.

"I just wanted to test you."Trish said

"Test me for what."Zero said.

"For the battle to come."Trish said.

Zero remembered what Trigon said,**"There is a storm coming, one you cannot ignore." **Those were the words Trigon said.

"Trigon mentioned a storm that I cannot ignore or doge."Zero said as Trish look at him.

"Yes their is, The gate is going to open and the demon's will come out and control the world once again."Trish said as the girl's gasped and Zero narrowed his eye's.

"Is there a way to stop it?"Will asked

"Yes there is, but only he can do it."Trish said pointing to Zero.

"Why Zero?"Hay lin asked.

"He is the son of Dante, and grandson to Sparda."Trish said

"I'll do it."

The girl's were shock that Zero would say that, except for Trish who suspected he would do it.

"But Zero."Cornelia said.

"No but's Cornelia, no one is going to destroy this world or you beautiful ladies while I'm not around."Zero said as the girl's blushed at the comment.

"Good, but the only way to do it is to destroy the five gates which are either in Meridian or Earth."Trish said.

"Where are they?"Zero asked.

"My my, ready to go, alright."You destroyed the first one which was guarded by Trigon."The other's I don't know where, But I did here of an ancient gate in the Meridian wood's."Trish said.

"Meridian, alright I'm ready to go."said Zero.

"Not's so fast, since you beaten me, I will give you two reward's."Trish said

"And they are?"Zero asked. She handed him the two pistol's she had.

"These are Luce and Ombra, your grandfather's pistol's."Trish said as Zero examined the pistol's which glowed and disappeared.

"What about you."Zero asked. Trish just raised her hand and shot a little lighting."Ah." Zero exclaimed."And the last one."Zero asked as Trish walked toward's Zero and was a inch away from him. He was a couple inches taller then her.

"This."Trish said as she grabbed Zero's jacket, and kissed him on the lips. The girl's furiously at Trish, Zero just shocked but got over it and returned the kiss, much to the girl's displeasure. The two parted afterwards.

"Woah!"Zero exclaimed. Trish just chuckled.

"Better get going."Trish said.

"Right, Will if you please."Zero said. The girl's snapped out of their stupor.

"Right."Will said as she grabbed the heart and opened a rift.

"Are you sure you can handle this Zero."Irma asked. Zero smiled and hugged her. She couldn't stop the blush on her face.

"I'll be okay, I've been through worse."Zero said as he walked through the rift. The girl's were now alone.

"What are we going to do about the mess."Taranee said.

"Better question, what are we going to do about her."Cornelia said as she motioned to Trish. Only Trish wasn't there, and the place was clean and there was no demon's no where to be seen.

"Okay, weird let's hope Zero is okay."Irma said

"I'm sure Zero can take care of himself."Hay lin said, confident that Zero will win.

"He better, or it's end of the world for everyone."Will said. The girl's soon walked out but being watched by a pair of red eye's.

**(Meridian forest.)**

Zero walked out of the rift and looked around.

"Trish could at least told where the exact place was."Zero said to no one in particular."Oh well, better start looking."Zero said as he walked deeper into the forest hoping for some action.

**(Next Chapter)**

**Zero takes on the demon of the black gate. While the girl's try to find Elyon as she was kidnapped. Can Zero defeat the demon. And can the girl's find Elyon in time. Find out!**

* * *

**An their you have it, Trish is now in the series. There will be more girl's from DMC series, but for now I will only introduce her. By the way, the writer "Mercwithamouth" I am going to answer your question:Yes, the demons are going to be or are strong as Zero. The only reason he was stronger was because he been doing this hunting for a long time. I mean come on, He's got to impress those girl's. Also, it will probably be a couple bosses that will be stronger then him but we know who is going to win. Anyway, until next time! **


	5. New devil arm and kidnap

**Sup! here is my next chapter, question should I add Orube into the harem. Give me an update. And Action.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:New devil arm and Kidnap.**

**(Meridian forest)**

In the forest Zero was wandering around trying to find the gate.

"Jeez, you think they would have sign's around."Zero said joking around trying to lightin up the sighed.

"Damn, If only I had my other weapons."But that would be to easy and where is the fun in that." Zero said as he took out his new weapon's Trish gave him.

Luce & Ombra, from what Trish said these were his grandfather's pistol's. They had the same design as Ebony & Ivory if only a bit older. They still looked like they could pack a punch.

Ombra, the left gun was like Ebony, black, long-distance targeting, comfort, and acurracy. Luce, on the right was like Ivory, built for rapid fire, and the part were rounded to ensure fast draw time's.

"These boy's could do alot of damage." Zero thought. He mind changed and he thought of the guardian's. When he first met them he found love at first sight. They were all beautiful girl's.

"Man I which I could love them all."Man I wish is was that simple."Zero said. His thought's were interrupted when he felt a demonic energy nearby.

"Well, I hope that is where the gate is."Because that would be a waste of time."Zero thought as he walked toward's the energy.

**(Will's apartment)**

Will was in her bedroom drawing a picture. She thought's were focused on Zero.

"I can't believe we now have to deal with demons."This couldn't get any worse."Will thought. She remembered how Zero saved them asking for nothing in return.

"Zero is a nice guy with those blue eye's, silver hair, handsome face, hard ch-No bad Will, bad."I'm dating Matt."Will thought as she just realized what she drew: A picture of Zero raising Rebellion with her at his side. She groaned.

"You know, it's not that bad if you like the guy, He looks way better then Matt."The alarm clock said.

"You don't even know what Zero look's like."Will said.

"No, but from that picture you drew, he's obviously a hunk."The clock said as Will just signed and put her pillow on her face.

"I wonder what Irma is doing."Will thought trying to get her mind off Zero.

**(With Irma.)**

Irma was in the bath taking a shower. She was thinking about Zero.

"He is such a great guy."Why can't I just ask him out."Irma thought. She then looked at her body. She had to admit it's not the best, her breast aren't big, but they are perky. She then thought Zero wouldn't mind.

"I'm sure Zero isn't that type of guy to just take women's body."With his strong arm's, handsome face, great body,"I bet he has a Big p-No bad Irma."Irma thought in irratation.

"I wonder what Taranee is doing."Irma said.

**(With Taranee)**

Taranee was taking a nap on her bed. I bet you can imagine what she is dreaming.

**(Dreamscape)**

Taranee was in a park walking around trying to find the exit.

"Where am I."Taranee thought.

"What took you so long."

Taranee turned around to see Zero on a blanket, shirtless, candle's, and music that was coming from nowhere. Taranee looked at Zero and couldn't help but drool. His body was build like he exercises alot, not like a body builder but it was pretty built to fight. He had a rose in his mouth.

"What are you waiting for?"Zero said in a husky voice(Is that how you say it.)Taranee was so memorized by his body he didn't notice him walking toward's and putting his arm's around her blushed so badly she was red as a tomato. taranee looked up at Zero and saw the lust in his eye's.

"I need you Taranee."Zero said.

"I can't, I'm not ready."Taranee said looking down. Zero put her head up so they could see eye to eye.

"You will be."Zero said as he closed his eye's and lowered his head as he was about to kiss her. Taranee didn't know how to do this. Oh but how she wanted to do this. She closed her eye's and prepared to kiss Zero until.

**(Real world)**

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG.**

Taranee woke up to the alarm clock in beading sweats.

"It's just a dream."A great one at that."Taranee thought smiling at the memory hoping it will become reality.

"I wonder what Cornelia."Taranee said.

**(With Cornelia.)**

Cornelia was on her bed and was as you could guess, thinking about Zero. She couldn't get him out of her head.

"Why can't I understand this." Cornelia said. She then turned her thought's to Caleb, her first boyfriend. He was a gentlemen, but hardly understood this world, nor did he understand how he broke her heart when he stayed in Meridian.

Then there is Zero. The man who came in on a motorcycle with gun's blazing and a sword of hell. He saved them without asking anything in return. He defend them when Uriah and his pal's called them whore's and beat the shit out of was a guy who was a gentle men with a kind heart, if not a half demon with power's of one.

"It's official, I love Zero"Cornelia said as she smiled and laid on her bed.

"I wonder what Hay lin is doing."Cornelia thought.

**(With Hay lin)**

Hay lin was drawing and she was daydreaming about Zero. She didn't think, she knew she loved Zero. She had drawing of her and Zero chibi style kissing and a heart around them saying H+Z on the bottom. In her head was thing's that will not be said in person.(They might happen though.)

"I can't wait for Zero to come back."Hay lin said.

**(With Zero.)**

Zero was walking in the forest until he come yo a small field in the middle of the forest. He then saw his target. The black gate in all standing but not for long, It was opened. Zero was walking toward's it, until he saw something in the distant' was a flying snake, or more like a plant with the head of a venus fly trap. It was flying around with seed's shooting out of it. The seed's were moving in the forest seeking target's. Three were coming right toward's him,

Zero just sighed and ran toward's them. He kicked one then the other and finally the last one. The force of the kick was great as the seed's hit other's and they started flying around. Another one came, Zero just jumped and kicked it while spinning. All the seed's came right toward's the snake plant as the mouths opened up and revealed a demon. A woman demon, half her body was the snake part, the tongue's were her hair, she looked like she has fang's, solid white eye's, and plant's that covered her body. She looked around as the seed's came right at her and hit her in the face. Man, was she angry, she turned her attention to Zero.

**"Who the hell are you?"**Yelled the demon. Zero just turned to her smiling.

"Glad I got your attention."I was beginning to feel a little ignored."Zero said smiling at her.

**"You may jest, but the kindness fate I offer is unity, and spend enternity with a child of mine."**The demon women said as she charged at Zero. Zero brought out rebellion before she bit him with his foot out. Happy for her new meal. The demon was about to swallow when the mouth opened and it showed Zero with his sword holding the top, and his feet on bottom keeping the mouth opened.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass."Zero said as he jumped out of her mouth and landed on the ground. She hissed at him while he smiled and licked his lips in anticipation.

"Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting."Zero said as he raised Rebellion at her."Don't ya think?"Zero asked. The demon then licked her lips.

**"Yes, now prepare for your end by me, Echidna, the she-viper."**The now identified Echidna said as she charged at Zero. Zero just raised Rebellion and pulled out Ivory.

"Let's rock."Zero said as he charged and all hell broke loose.

**(Heatherfield)**

In the silver dragon the girl's were talking about what happened and what they were doing, save for the Zero moments. Hay lin looked down, Yan lin noticed.

"My dear Hay lin what is the matter?"Yan lin asked. Hay lin looked at her.

"I'm worried about Zero, what if he doesn't come back."Hay lin said a little scared as were the other's. Yan lin just smiled.

"I'm sure he will be fine."He is just like his father and uncle's."Yan lin said. This confused the girl's.

"You knew Zero's family."Will asked.

"Yes, His father was a very strange man who preferred to have fun and joke around with his enemies. Though Dante was strange, he cared deeply for his family."Yan lin said. The girl's now really wanted to know Dante and his family.

"What can you tell us about the Sparda's."Irma said.

"The Sparda's started with Sparda, he fell in love with a human named Eva. They became married and she bore his Seed's. Zero told you this story."Yan lin said. The girl's remembered it, how Sparda rebelled and killed the demon king.

"What were Zero's uncle's like."Cornelia asked.

"Nero, the youngest was a nice lad with a heart of gold. He fought with the devil bringer which is where Zero got it from. Vergil was the, how you say a loner, he is a man of few word's. Him and Dante would alway's fight but they still loved each other."Yan lin said smiling at the memories.

Then Mr. lair, Irma's father came in, with two policemen.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"Irma asked.

"Sweetie, you and the girl's are to come with me. These men would like to ask you a few question on where Elyon Brown is." said as the girls eye's widen shocked. They forgot to tell that Elyon is on "vacation".

"Um, okay."Irma said, as her and the other's followed.

"Zero, where ever you are hurry."The girl's thought in unsion.

**(Meridian)**

In a cave were the knight's of vengeance. Contemplating on the lost.

"I can't believe we lost to that demon."Frost said.

"Be silent, that demon was stronger then we thought."Nerissa said

"What do you suppose we do."Miranda asked.

"It's simple, we lure the guardian's so we can destroy them. Miranda, sand pit go and find a way to lure the guardians."Nerissa said as Miranda and sand pit left. The other's left to do there own thing.

Nerissa then looked out into the darkness.

"I know you are out there, show yourself."Nerissa said. Nothing happen, she thought it was an animal and when she turned around, on her throne was a person wearing a cloak, covering his face and body. But Nerissa could tell he was a demon by the aura he had.

"Have you come to join me demon?"Nerissa asked. The demon walked off the throne and, like lighting was in front of Nerissa much to her shock."I didn't even see him run."She thought.

**"No I have not come to join you."But my master has a proposition for you."**It said as it pulled out a circle stone and gas came out. The gas formed a swirl and a three eye's like a triclops appeared.

**"Hello Nerissa, I have a deal I can make with you." It said.**

"What do I get in return?"Nerissa asked. It chuckled.

**"It come's with ultimate power and the destruction of Elyon and the Guardians."**It said as Nerissa smiled.

"I'm listening."

**(Meridian Forest)**

Zero was having a the time of his life. The demon was hard to get but that what's make interesting. She was fast, but she got cocky a couple time's and Rebellion had to teach her a lesson. A couple of slices and Dices and she would fly away.

**"Ugh, you are a pest that need's to destroyed."**Enchidna said in irritation.

"Oh come on, don't tell me it's hard to kill me."Zero said.

**"You definitely like your father."**Enchidna said.

"Thanks, I get that a lot, let's continue."said Zero as he charged.

**(Play Enchidna battle theme "The Viper")**

Enchidna then charged at razor speed while Zero jumped in the air. His arm transformed into his Devil Bringer, launched a ghostly arm and grabbed on to the Enchidna.

"Whoo hoo!" Zero said. He then got up ran on her back while dodging her tail and was about to punch her with his Devil Bringer. Only to be shot by a seed which he shot but sent him flying toward's the gate.

**"You are mere pest that will be destroyed."**Enchidna said. Zero knew that Ebony & Ivory won't do the trick so he pulled out Luce & Ombra and started hailing bullet's. They were actually doing a lot of damage.

**"AH, what how can this be."**Enchidna said fustrated. Zero made Luce & Ombra disappeared and pulled out Red queen. She then flew up in the air before spinning to the ground towards Zero. Zero jumped out of the way as she drilled to the ground, Zero chuckled at her stupidity. Only to stop as she laughed, then he felt the ground shake and jumped out of the way as a vine came out. More did following Zero as he jumped out of the way.

"That's your plan huh? Well that ain't going to work."Zero said as he charged at Enchidna and landed on her flower like form. He then took out Red queen and stabbed her in the chest making her screech in pain. Zero wasn't done as he revved up the sword making it burn her inside's. Zero felt Enchidna's mouth about to close and jumped out of the way as she shot seed's at him. He shot a few and dodge the other. Enchidna then screeched before her body glowed, turning her bright yellow. Zero felt her power's shot up even more.

"It's her devil trigger, this is not good."Zero thought as she screeched at him and flew right in the air as her tail body splited up into a octupus like body. She landed on the ground as a purple like thing under her shot out an egg. Zero raised and eyebrow as it hatched and out came a demon plant. It had two big red eye's, two leg that kept it standing, and a plant tail as it crawled around.

"Must be her Chimera children, then that mean that thing under her is her womb."Zero thought as he looked at the womb. Ignoring the Chimera as it walked slowly towards him. It jumped at him before a D.B. hand stopped it as Zero still paid no attention. Without looking, Zero grabbed both of it's legs before tearing it in half, making Enchidna scream.

**"You bastard!"**Enchidna screamed as Zero chuckled.

"You hated that, you won't like this."Zero said as he jumped in the air and slashed at the womb, making Enchidna screech in pain. Zero then jumped out as Enchidna put her tail back before swiping at Zero with her tail. Zero jumped out of the way as she also shot seed's at him. He shot a few before one hit him and sent him back. He got up just in time to see Enchida charging at him. Zero got out of the way as she turned around only for a Devil Bringer sent right into her face. Enchidna stumbled a bit as Zero grabbed her and sent Red queen into her stomach.

Enchidna screeched and flew around trying to get Zero off her. Zero wouldn't get off as he revved up Red queen burning Enchidna's insides. Zero finally pulled out his sword and jumped off her. Zero turned around to see Enchidna still floating around, Zero just sighed.

"As much as I would love to see the girl's back home right now. I'm now going to show you what the son of Dante can do."Zero said. Enchidna just hiss and charged. Zero ran at her, he jumped and did a downward slash that was effective to her.

Enchidna now realized that this boy was not joking around anymore. Zero ran along her and Kept on slashing at her body until he was at the head revealing the she demon. He slashed away at her making her slither away.

"OH no, you are not getting away that easily."Zero said as he brought out the Devil Bringer and grabbed Enchidna's tail and pulled her back. He then swung the tail and her body like it was like a rag doll around until he let go and threw her toward's the gate. Enchidna then got really angry.

**"I'm going to rip your throat and heart and eat them."**Enchidna yelled. She charged at Zero. Zero got rally mad now, he picked up Rebellion and threw it like a spear at her.

Enchidna didn't have time to react as the sword penetrated her sstomach and came out the side but it was not the end. The sword then turned around and stabbed her again as Zero held out his hand and grabbed Rebellion as it came back.

He wiped the blood from it and sheathed it. He looked at Enchidna as her glow of her Devil trigger disappeared and she started coughing blood.

**"My forest, my children."**She screamed. Zero getting tired of hearing her voice, pulled out Ivory and shot her, making her explode to oblivion.

**(Enchidna's Battle theme"The Viper"ends)**

"I think that look suit's you better."Zero said as he noticed a glowing light at the gate. He walked up to it and held up his arm's.

"Two down."Zero said as the glow brighten and came out a new devil arm. Zero looked at his hands as they were covered in metal, purple lights brighten between the crater's of the metal, his boot's now covered in metal boot's with razor's. Zero flexed his hands as giant needles came out. He noticed that he had a mask on.

"Nice."Zero said as his voice changed when he had the mask on. He retracted the needle's and looked at the gate. He walked up to it, got in a stance with his right hand out on the gate. He turned his hand into a fist and punched the gate. The force was so great that the gate broke up. Zero then jumped in the air kicking a ton of rocks as well as punching landed on the ground with the rocks forming a tower. He jumped and karate chopped all of them. He looked at the damage he could do with these. He looked at them and said one word:"Gilgamesh." now knowing of the weapons.

" Two to go."Zero said as he walked away wondering what the girl's

are doing.

**(Back in Heatherfield.)**

The girl's minus Irma, who was distracting the police, and Will who went to get Elyon. The rest went to Elyon's old home. They were now in the backyard looking.

"We knew you would come, criminal's alway's return to the scene of the crime."The guardian's turned to see Miranda, and Sand pit**(I'm going to skip how they framed the girl's because it is to long.)**Cornelia was the first to react by shooting vine's at Miranda as she jumped out of the and sand pit started chasing Hay lin.

Miranda dodged a vine shot from Cornelia. Taranee was helping Hay lin taken care of Sand pit with Hay lin. Miranda got irritated so she shot a bunch of webbing at Cornelia in which put her in a cocoon state with her head out."You won't get aw-."Cornelia didn't finish as Miranda shot web's at her mouth.

"We already have."Miranda giggled and went to help Sand pit. Sand pit was giving Taranee and Hay lin a hard time. Sand pit turned his hand into a hammer and swung it at Taranee sending near Cornelia.

"Taranee, Cornelia."Hay lin yelled as she was now alone against Miranda and Sand pit.

"Finish her."Miranda said. Sand pit walked up to Hay lin and turned his hand into a spiked mace. Hay lin was too scared to move. Sand pit swung down as Hay lin closed her eye's waiting for the blow. It never came though.

"How about you pick on somebody your own size."

Hay lin opened her eye's to see a man. She knew him.

"Zero!" hay lin said. He looked into the corner of his head and smiled.

"Hey Hay lin, how is it going."Zero asked.

"Not very well."Hay lin said as she looked at Cornelia and Taranee. Zero looked in their direction and turned to face Sand pit.

"You are going to pay for hurting my girl's."Zero said ignoring for a fact that he said my girl's which didn't go unnoticed by the girl's as they blushed. Hay lin then saw that Zero arm and leg's were covered in metal.

"Zero what are those."Hay lin asked.

"My new devil arm Gilgamesh."Zero said as he threw Sand pit at Miranda. She dodged as Zero walked up to Hay lin and held her with his left arm bridle style. He ignored the eep from Hay lin and his devil arm disappeared and his Devil bringer appeared.

"Time to feel the power of the Devil bringer."Zero said as he shot out his arm. Sand pit felt a pull but couldn't get away. He was being pulled into the Devil bringer as Miranda got away. The sand was absorbed in to the arm and all the sand formed an orb. Zero then crushed the orb shattering it.

"Um Zero what happened to Sand pit?"Taranee asked.

"I absorbed him and destroyed him within the orb."Zero said as his Devil Bringer formed back to normal. The girl's were glad Zero was on their side.

"Alright let's get to the airport."Cornelia said.

"Why?"Zero asked.

"We'll explain on the way."Hay lin said as they all started flying away or in this case Zero riding a motorcycle he "borrowed".

**(Airport.)**

The officer's, Mr. Lair, and Irma were at the airport when they spotted Will.

"After her."One of the policemen said. They found Will at a dead-end.

"Why am I being chased again."Will asked.

"For running away from us."The police officer said.

"Will, Irma."

They all turned around to see Elyon with Caleb.

"I didn't know you guy's were seeing me off."Elyon said as she hugged Will and Irma.

"What are you doing right now."Irma asked.

"I'm just saying by to my cousin Caleb and getting my new uhh..dog." It was

blunk dressed like a dog who bark to sweeten the deal. The policeman left as Mr. Lair apologized and left.

"What are we going to do now."Will asked.

"Come on back to Meridian, were having a celebration. The other's are there right now."Elyon said/asked.

"Alright let's go."said Irma.

**(Meridian)**

Everyone was watching Caleb and Aldarn get a metal(for some reason) as Zero explained to Hay lin what happened to him what are Devil arm's since she got confused on what they are. Cornelia then looked at Caleb.

"Very stylish."Cornelia said.

"Your's isn't looking so good, must be the reflection of it's owner."Caleb said as Cornelia walked away.

"Poor guy, he can save the world, but he can't save himself."Hay lin said as Caleb followed Cornelia.

"Cornelia, stop it. You can't still be mad at me because I put my duty to the queen and th-."He was stopped as Cornelia raised her hand.

"What is Elyon non-fighting activity?" Cornelia asked.

"Uh, drawing, why?"Caleb asked.

"What's mine?"Cornelia asked.

"Um, splunking?"Caleb said as Cornelia waved leave's in his face.

"Ice skating, I like ice skating."Cornelia said. Caleb laughed.

"No seriously, what is it?"Caleb asked. Zero came by and smacked him in the back of the head walking up to Cornelia.

"We are still up for the ice skating rink today?"Zero asked as all this caught the attention of the guardian's and Elyon who first met Zero, thought he was cute.

"Yep, I'll meet you there."Cornelia said as she gave Zero a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Giving Caleb a tick mark, the guardian's slightly jealous and Elyon slightly pouting.(Cue a chibi version of the girl's chasing a chibi Cornelia.)Not knowing that Aldarn was captured.

**(Knight's of vengeance hideout.)**

You day's are numbered knight's, Queen Elyon will be sure of that."Aldarn shouted.

"Queen Elyon, Queen Elyon. Hard to believe that she gave this to the likes of him."Frost said as he threw the medal away.

"I can't believe we stole a prisoner without your precious Nerissa's permission."Miranda said.

"Was I to let them honor this slime did, plus it is vengeance." Raythor said as Miranda said as she started thinking of the silver-haired boy."Why can't I get him out of my head?"Miranda thought.

**(Meridian)**

Elyon, Caleb, Drake, Julian, and Blunk were having lunch, though Caleb didn't feel like eating.

"My son seems to have lost his appetite without Cornelia."Julian said.

"It's got nothing to do with her, I wish I never met her."Caleb said.

"If you want I could burn her from your memory."Elyon offered.

"The only one I want to burn from my memory is that guy Zero."Caleb said growling.

"Oh I see, your jealous that Zero stole Cornelia heart away from you, that and he also beat you in a sword fight."Elyon said as she and the other's laughed while Caleb growled.

**(Heatherfield)**

Zero was at the skating ring waiting for Cornelia. Yan lin told him to leave his weapon's at the Silver dragon. He secretly took Blue Rose just for emergency.

He saw Cornelia walking toward's him dress warmly which he thought made her look cute.

"I have never seen anyone dress so cute, maybe I have a good chance with her, along with the girls."Zero thought.

"You ready."Cornelia asked receiving a nod as they left toward's the ice rink.

**(Later at the rink.)**

Zero and Cornelia were skating on the ice rink with each other, but they were being watched by Will, Irma, Taranee,and Hay lin, whom were all death glaring Cornelia."Why am I jealous of Cornelia, I'm dating Matt." Will thought. Irma turned to see Elyon and Caleb have just arrived with Lillian.

"Perfect, maybe I can get Corny and Caleb back together so I can have Zero all to myself." Irma thought.

**(Meridian)**

Bat's were flying around when a few circled Drake and Julian. Gargoyle swooped out of nowhere and knocked them unconscious. The guard's tried to attack but were caught in Frost freeze blast. "What are you doing?"One of the guards asked."Our job."Miranda said.

"Gargoyle waiting, let's go."Frost said to Miranda and Tracker. The sorceress shot lighting at them which only caught only Miranda.

"Leave her, we have to go."Frost said as he and Tracker left leaving Miranda to her enemies.

**(Heatherfield)**

Zero and Cornelia were still at the ice skating rink. Cornelia was showing off her moves to impress Zero. Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay lin were getting their skates on to try their hand at impressing Zero.

"Guy's, there may be a chance to get Cornelia and Caleb together so we can have a chance at Zero."Irma said as her thumb pointed at the now arriving Caleb, Elyon, and Lillian. The other's smirked and had their own thought's.

Irma:"Soon Zero, you will be mine."**(That was kind of creepy.)**

Will: "He might be a good boyfriend, or he was if I wasn't dating Matt."Why am I thinking like this."

Taranee: Taranee Sparda, I don't know why, but I like the sound of that."

Hay lin: YAAY, I get the hot half demon to myself."**(...What.)**

"Come on Caleb, let's get you some skate's to put on."Will said as she grabbed Caleb as she and Hay lin took him to get some skate's.

"How did you get Caleb to come here."Irma asked playfully.

"I made him swallow his pride."Elyon said. Taranee skated behind Zero.

"Snake everyone join in."Taranee said. Other's soon joined.

"Taranee, what are you doing?"Zero said raising his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just having fun."Taranee said. Cornelia was skating to catch up before Elyon and Irma pulled her out of the ice rink.

"Hey, let me go."Cornelia said.

"Your world's are about to collide." Irma said.

"What are you talking about."Cornelia ask.

"Caleb here."Elyon answered pointing at Caleb struggling to keep his balance.

"So he's humiliating himself for me."Cornelia said blankly. She skated toward's Caleb.

"You don't know when to give up do you?"Cornelia ask.

"Come Cornelia, what's so special about the Zero guy anyway?"Caleb asked.

"Well for one thing, he saved our live's, He beat up Uriah when he insulted us, he kind, handsome, sexy, nice, strong, loving, funny, he's also a half demon with a great heritage, not to mention your just jealous he kicked your butt."Cornelia said. Caleb sighed and started to walk away. Hay lin saw Blunk in the bushes.

"Caleb father captured."Blunk said as Hay lin nodded and went to get the other's.

**(Back at ice rink.)**

The guardians were outside of the rink getting ready to transform. Zero was with them going to help, and the girl's ask him to which he couldn't say no.

"Guardians, Unite."Will said as they transformed. Zero smiled at their forms.

_"No matter how many time's I see it their still beautiful."_Zero thought.

"Come on, we have to save my father."Caleb said as Elyon opened a fold to the castle.

**(Castle.)**

Miranda woke up and found herself in a lighting cage.

"Well, the gang's all here,"Miranda said as she transformed back to her human form.

"Where are Drake and Julian you traitor."Elyon ordered.

"And Aldarn, don't forget about Aldarn."Miranda said.

"You little-."Caleb said but Zero stopped him.

"Sorry Caleb, but if you harm her, she'll never tell us."Zero said.

"That's right Caleb, here's how it will go, you'll release me and I'll leave with Caleb and the silver over there."Miranda said as she smiled at Zero. What shocked her is that he smiled back.

"There is no way-."Cornelia stated before Zero interrupted her.

"We'll do it."Zero said shocking the guardian's and Caleb. Elyon released Miranda as she lend Zero and Caleb to their hideout.

"See isn't nice when you ask so nicely."Miranda said in a sweetly voice that made Caleb shiver, Zero just looked at her before walking by her side.

**(Forest)**

The guardians were following Blunk who was following Zero and Caleb scent.

They found a field path that was a trap as frost froze Will and Irma's body, Tracker wrapped around Hay lin and slam her into a tree. The tracker's dog was chasing Blunk as he lost the tooth of Tonga**(I don't know what that is.)**

"They are trapped now, let's go."Frost said.

"No." Cornelia yelled trying to stop them but couldn't do anything.

**(With Zero and the guy's)**

Zero was leaning against the wall while Caleb was trying to find a way out. Tracker came in and tossed Blunk in."This is all a big mistake."Tracker just ignored him and closed the door.

**(With guardians)**

"come on, were running out of time."Cornelia said in a hurry, wanting to find Zero before harm came to him.

"We'll find them, especially Zero, he can take a lot."Will said as they searched for them.

**(Knight's hideout.)**

"Quick and nasty, except for silver, I want him as a pet."Miranda said.

"Slow and painful, plus the silver man."Frost said.

"This will be Nerissa choice not our's." Raythor said.

"Such loyalty, for one's who disobeyed my order."Nerissa said as she appeared out of nowhere."No matter, we will spill our spoil's."Nerissa said as she shot lighting at the rock.

**(With guardians)**

Will stopped."I felt a charge."Will said as she followed the direction of it as the girl's followed. They saw Gargoyle guarding a gate.

"I got to get past him."Cornelia said as Will nodded. The girl's flew toward's gargoyles and shot light and fire at him. It went to the ground. Tracker, frost, and Miranda came out to see what was the commotion was all about to see Cornelia fly toward's them. Tracker threw a spear at Cornelia who caught it with her new-found power telekinesis. She used her telekinesis to throw Miranda at tracker and frost knocking them and Will were taking care of Raythor.

"I hear oink is the new black."Irma said as she used her new power to transform Raythor weapon's pink. Gargoyle came to and grabbed the other knight's.

"You may have won the battle, but you lost your precious warrior's."Raythor shouted. The girl's ran to find Drake, Caleb, and Blunk but no Zero.

"Where is Zero."Cornelia asked believing the worse.

"He pushed me and my father out of the way when some rocks came down and crushed him."Caleb said. The girl's were shock, their was no way their silver-haired half demon was gone.

"So Cornelia, if you need a shoulder to cry o-holy Meridian."Caleb yelled as

a giant ghostly demon looking fist came out making a big hole disappeared. Out of the hole came none other than Zero, dusting himself off.

"Miss me girl's."Zero said smiling.

"ZERO!" The girl's said in unsion hugging him.

"Girl's as much as this is comfortable, you are squeezing the air out of me."Zero gasped out. The girl's letting him go blushing.

"How did you get out."Taranee asked.

"I just used my Devil Bringer to break me out, seriously rocks!"It's going to take a lot more."Zero said. Just as they were about to leave Zero turned toward's the cave.

"I know your out there demon."Zero said. Out of the shadow's came a cloak figure with a katana. It had a white scabbard, and the cloak was entirely black.

"You with the Knight's of vengeance?" Zero asked. He got a no.

"You came here to fight?" Zero asked, another nod no. Instead It walked to him. Zero walked towards it. They kept walking until they walked past each other shoulder. It turned its head to him as Zero did to it and he could see the red glowing eye's.

**"You think you can protect them."It asked.** Zero knew who he was talking about. He looked at his friends.

"I can and I will."Zero said as he walked past the demon as it vanished in a flame of fire.

"Who was that Zero."Hay lin asked.

"I don't know but it won't be the last time I see of him."Zero said as they left the hideout.

**(With Nerissa.)**

Nerissa was walking through the forest when she saw pillar of fire and out came the mysterious demon.

**"Are you willing to listen."It asked.**

"Yes, let's talk in term's."Nerissa said as they started talking of this new alliance.

**(Heatherfield)**

Back at the ice rink, Zero and Cornelia were continuing their day while the girl's were glaring at Cornelia. Caleb wanted to fight Zero again,and this time for Cornelia's heart. Elyon was getting jealous of Cornelia for getting a hot guy like Zero. This is going to be one heck of a cat fight in the future.

**(Chapter end)**

**Next Chapter:Zero run's into an old friend, and Zero is determined to protect her from the demons that are hunting her.**

* * *

** AN: And that is a rap. pretty good huh. By the way, I just wanted to tell you guy's that Trish is the same age as Zero, he is nineteen. He goes to school mostly because he doesn't have anything else to do, that and hang out with the girls. I will be using theme's from most of the Devil may cry games for each Boss that I seem fit. Did you guy's like the battle of Zero and Enchidna, I used the moves Nero uses when he slashes at her and when he revved up in Enchidna's stomach when she flies around.**

**Here is the harem so far:Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay lin, Elyon, Susan vandom(It will work.), Trish, and possibly Orube. Their will also be Adult content in this so yeah. See ya next chapter.**


	6. Old friend and the hunt

**Yes! Finally, the next chapter, by the way, I may or may not add Orube. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 6:Old friend and the hunt.**

**(Heatherfield)**

At the school the bell rang signalling that school was over for the day. The girl's and Zero were walking towards the Silver dragon talking.

"I'm so glad school is almost over."Zero said letting out a happy sigh.

"All you do is sleep, and plus you've been doing school for like a month."Taranee said joking.

"Yet, it is torture."Zero said.

"So have you seen that Trish person lately."Irma asked.

"No, I haven't, though I wouldn't mind seeing her again."Zero said imagining her in a sexy maid outfit. The girl's looked down in desperation to impress Zero. They passed a theater when Zero saw a person on one of the poster's. He looked at it before he came to realization.

"Is that Kyrie."Zero said. The girl's turned to what he was looking at and saw the picture.

It was a woman, with orange hair, perfect body, had a white dress on, and was singing.

"She's beautiful."Hay lin said in aw.

"She is an old friend."Zero said. The girl's looked at him. He looked like he hasn't seen her in awhile.

"How long have you two know each other."Cornelia asked.

"About five, year's, she left to continue her opera gig."Haven't seen her in two years."Zero said. The girl's felt sad and decided to cheer him up.

"How about we go see her show."Irma said as she went to the ticket stand.

"Sir much for the ticket's."Irma asked. The guy looked at her.

"Three bucks each,"he said. The girl's angry at the ripoff.

"THREE BUCK's, what a ripoff."Will said.

"Hey, I'm just the ticket seller, the company make's the prices."He said as Zero walked to him. Zero pulled out his wallet and brought out a bunch of cash.

"Here, this will cover it."Zero said as he grabbed the ticket's and went in the girl's following.

"Hey, this way too much."The guy yelled.

"Keep the change."Zero yelled back.

**(Inside theater.)**

Zero and the girl's found seat's in the front so they couls see better.

"I wonder what her voice sound's like."Taranee said.

"Her voice is like an angel."Zero said as the girl's looked at him."But then again aren't most girl's."Zero said as he winked at them causing them to blush. The light's turned off, and the curtain's opened up to reveal Kyrie in all her glory, with a winged crown on her head. She took a deep breath.

**"You were once my one companion."**

**"You were all that mattered."**

**"You were once a friend and father."**

**"Then my world was shattered."**

**"Wishing you were somehow here again."**

Kyrie looked upon the crowd but did not notice Zero.

**"Wishing you were somehow near."**

**"Sometimes it seem's,if i just dreamed."**

**"Somehow, you would be there."**

**"Wishing I could hear your voice again."**

**"Knowing that I never would."**

**"Dreaming of you won't help me to do."**

**"All that you dreamed I could."**

**"Passing bells and sculpted angels."**

**"Cold and monumental."**

**"Seem for you the wrong companions."**

**"You were warm and gentle."**

Zero looked over and saw everyone was crying, he soon noticed that the girl's were crying as well. He smiled, she did have a voice of an angel.

**"Too many year's fighting back tears."**

**"Why can't the past just die?"**

**"Wishing you were somehow here again."**

**"Knowing we must say goodbye."**

**"Try to forgive, Teach me to live."**

**"Give me the strength to try."**

**"No more memories, no more silent tear's."**

**"No more gazing across the wasted year's."**

**"Help me say goodbye."** Kyrie finish the last note as she bowed when the curtains closed. Every one started clapping.

"She is amazing."Irma said.

"She has a great voice."Will said. They turned to Zero to find his seat empty.

**(Back stage.)**

Kyrie was in her room getting the crown on her head. She looked at the necklace and it's beauty.

"That necklace was the last thing I gave to you."

Kyrie looked behind her to see Zero leaning on the door.

"Zero!"Kyrie said as she ran at him and hugged him. He spin her around. They parted to see each ther's face.

"It's so good to see you again."Kyrie said.

"I know, what are you doing here anyway's."Zero asked.

"I came here to sing of course,that and my boss is a major pain."Kyrie said.

"Your boss?"

"Yes, her boss."

Zero and Kyrie turned to see a woman at the door. She wore a buisness suit, glasses, and a buisness folder in her arm.

"Sir, if you want her autograph. You'll have to wait just like the rest."The women said slightly pissing Zero off.

"What a bitch."Zero thought.

"No,this is my friend, he isn't here for an autograph ."Kyrie said as her boss now identified as Ms. Butcher glared at her.

"Ugh, fine but he better not cause any trouble."Butcher said as she walked away before giving Zero a intense glare.

"Nice to meet you too."Zero said all friendly as Kyrie giggled. They were in silence for a minute.

"It's good to see you again."Kyrie said as she hugged Zero.

"It's good to see you too."Zero said as he saw the necklace he gave her. It was gold with a red ruby in it, it had wing's on it. Zero lifted it in his hand's as he looked at it.

"I'm surprised you didn't take it off."Zero said.

"I alway's keep it on, it's a symbol of our friendship."Kyrie said as she smiled at Zero. He smiled at her as they hugged. Zero looked at her, how he loved her smile.

Kyrie was really close to him. They looked at each other before their faces were moving together as they were about to kiss. Kyrie was blushing while she closed her eye's as Zero did. They were a mere inch from each other as they were about to seal the deal.

"Zero there are you."

Zero and Kyrie looked to see Hay lin running to them. They parted before Hay lin could see. The other's arrived.

"There you are Zero, we've been looking everywhere for you."Irma said. The girl's just realized that Zero and Kyrie were close to each other.

"Oh were sorry, did we interrupt something."Taranee asked feeling guilty. Kyrie and Zero let go of each other as Kyrie blushed.

"No no, we were just talking."Kyrie said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."Hay lin said feeling guilty. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Zero smiling.

"It's okay, I was going to introduce her to you guy's."Zero said.

"Kyrie, these are my friend's. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay lin."Guy's, this is Kyrie, my old friend."Zero said as Kyrie shaked each of there hands.

"It's so nice to meet you guy's."Kyrie said.

"It's nice to meet you Kyrie."Will said.

"Umm, quick question."Irma asked.

"Yes?"Kyrie asked.

"How did you and Zero meet."Irma asked. Zero looked at her surprised.

"Well, it started two year's ago in Euro-."Kyrie didn't get to finish as the light's flickered on and off. Zero looked around, noticing that his hand was glowing. Kyrie notice too. Irma felt a tingle in her chest. She looked down.

"Ahh."Irma screamed. Everyone looked to see a red bug head, with big blue eye's, and an orange hand with a long finger. It looked at her before phasing the rest of her body. It had a black ghost cloak with it's tails hanging out.

It flew around the room before another one came. They both looked at each other then at Zero raising their claw's. Zero walked up to them.

"So, They sent Mephisto's to kill me."Zero said as he unzipped his guitar case and pulled out Rebellion. The Mephisto's continued to stare.

"Alright then, come on."Zero said as he raised Rebellion at them. The Mephisto's raised their long claw's and it grew to immense size and and were about to reach their target. Zero waited for it, but the claw's grew past him . Zero turned around to see what their real target was.

"Kyrie!" Zero yelled as he pushed the claw's away from Kyrie as they were about to penetrate her chest. She gasped as she got out of the way. The girl's soon covered her.

"Guardian's unite."Will said as they transformed. Kyrie shocked at this.

"What!"kyrie said.

"We'll explain later."Cornelia said. The guardian's went to help Zero as Hay lin stayed to protect Kyrie.

Zero kept trying to slashing at them but they would maneuver him before a volley of earth hit one of them. Zero and the other Mephisto saw the guardians looking at them.

"Were here to help Zero." Will said. They were about to charge before Zero stopped them.

"No, there mine."Protect Kyrie, they are after her."protect her if there are anymore of them." Zero said as he glared at the Mephisto's. The guardians nodded and left to help Hay lin Kyrie. When Zero turned back to see a Mephisto with it's claw impaling his stomach. It was satisfied, or it would be if Zero didn't grab it, pull it out of it's cloak and threw it at the other one both without a cloak flew toward's the girls.

The girl's terrified of them at first. But upon seeing their true form, they were dissapointed to say the least. It has a head, six leg's, and a sharp tail. One of them looked at the girl's and schreeched at them before blowing up. The other one ran away before blowing up.

The girl's looked to see a Zero with Ebony out.

"It look's intimidating but on the inside their coward's."Zero said as he holstered Ebony and sheathed Rebellion back into the case. The girl's transformed back to their original form. They all looked at Kyrie, she looked at them waiting for an answer.

"Um, sorry you had to see that."You see Zero is a-"Will said.

"A half demon mortal, a son of a half demon and witch, while also being the grandson of one of the most powerfullest demon on the planet."Kyrie said. The girl's shock at this while Zero smiled.

"How did you know." Taranee asked. Kyrie looked at her.

"Before the Mephisto's attacked, this is how I met Zero."Kyrie said.

** (Flash back)**

_In the street's of New York, a younger Zero was walking around with his sword in a guitar case._

_"This is a nice view."Zero said as he looked in the back alley's, filled with dirt._

_"Alright, this is the place where there been some demon activity going on."Zero said as he looked around before he heard a scream._

_"Bingo."Zero said as he followed the scream. He came to a back alley to see a carrot headed girl, surrounded by demon's. They looked like sack's that were stiched together, with blade's for arm's and leg's. _

_The girl was cowering in fear when one of them came up to her and raised its blade. She closed her eye's waiting for the end. When suddenly a boom carried out and the girl and the other demons looked at the demon that was letting out black smoke as it died. _

_"Now, that ain't how you treat a lady."_

_The girl and demon's looked to see Zero with Ivory out. He looked at Kyrie and smiled._

_"This must be my lucky day, the demon's are scarecrow's and I get to save a hot woman in the process."Zero said as Kyrie blushed at being called hot while the demon's walked and surrounded Zero. He looked all them noticing he was out numbered._

_"This seem's entirely unfair, for you guy's."Zero said as one of them jumped at him. He pulled out Ebony and shot at it. He soon started hailing bullet's left and right, he didn't notice the one behind him as it was walking toward's him. But Kyrie did._

_"Behind you!"kyrie yelled as Zero turned around but it was already to late. The Scarecrow already stabbed him, Kyrie gasped, after witnessing her savior dying, or so she thought. _

_Zero opened his eye's as hos right hand turned into a demonic hand with big blue vein's on it:The Devil Bringer. Zero grabbed it with a ghostly hand, then smashed it to the ground. The gas leaked out of it as it died._

_"Your not so tough to me."Zero said as he walked to Kyrie._

_"You okay."Zero asked as he raised he Devil bringer up. Kyrie looked up to see her savior, he was a man, a hot one at that about a year older then her, he had a red jacket, black gloves, red pant's, black vest, trench coat thing's attached to the pant's, silver hair, and blue eye's. Kyrie soon noticed his hand and took it as it changed back to normal. She looked at the sack's._

_"What were those."Kyrie asked._

_"Scarecrow's, ugly but easy to kill."Where are my manner's, I'm Zero."Zero said as he raised his hand. Kyrie shook it._

_"Kyrie."She said._

_"So Kyrie, looks like you should you need to have your arm banged up."Zero said. Kyrie looked at it and noticed that she had a scar on it._

_"Yeah, I guess so."Kyrie said. Zero smiled at her._

_"Come on, I'll take you to get patched up."Zero said as her led her to an hospital._

_"While on the way, you can tell me who you are."Kyrie said as she smiled at him._

_"Okay, but it will be hard to believe."Zero said._

_"After witnessing what you did, I'll believe anything you say."Kyrie said as they walked to a hospital. This was the start of a great friendship._

**(Flashback end.)**

The girl's were shock that Kyrie knew about demon's.

"So what happen after that."Hay lin asked.

"After I tolded Kyrie my life she promised not to tell anyone because you never know someone might be a demon in disguise."Zero said as Kyrie nodded.

"Zero and I became friend's for along time until someone saw potential in my singing."Kyrie said.

"I can't blame them, your like an angel."Hay lin said as Kyrie smiled.

"Thank you."Kyrie said.

"What happen after."Taranee asked.

"The person who saw potential was my boss, when she said I could be famous and be worldwide."I accepted, but the problem was that I would be leaving."Kyrie said remembering.'

**(Flashback.)**

_Zero and Kyrie were at the airport waiting for the plane to start._

_"I guess this is it huh."Kyrie said as she looked at Zero sadly._

_"Yeah I guess, but this is not the end."We'll see each other again."Zero said as Kyrie smiled._

_"Yeah."Kyrie said as Zero pulled out a small blue box._

_"I thought you would like this."Zero said as he handed it to her. Kyrie opened it and inside was a necklace. It had a red ruby inside a golden cocoon with wing's on the side._

_"It's beautiful."Kyrie said._

_"Here, let me help you."Zero said as he put his necklace around her neck. When he was done he smiled at her beauty. They heard the flight attendent call the name._

_"I guess this is goodbye."Kyrie said as Zero nodded._

_"Yeah."Zero said. Kyrie hugged him as he returned it. They parted as Kyrie kissed him on the cheek._

_"Goodbye Zero."Kyrie said as she walked away._

_"Goodbye Kyrie."Zero said. When she was at the door to the hall she turned back. He could see the tear's swelling up in her ey's as she waved, he waved back as she entered. He left the port to see the plane take off._

_"I'll see you soon Kyrie."Zero thought as he hopped on his motorcycle and left._

**(Flashback end.)**

The girl's were sadden by the depart. Hay lin looked like she was about to burst into tear's. Zero couldn't stand to see Hay lin cry.

"It's okay now, were reunited now."Zero said as he grabbed Kyrie's hand as he gripped it which she returned.

"What happened here!?"

Everyone looked to see stomping towards them angrily and glaring at them.

"Ma'am, it's not what you think."Zero said.

"You, look what you and your friend's did."Butcher yelled as she waved her hands around the area. It was destroyed with bullet hole's and craters.

"It's ruined."Butcher said.

"Yeah, sorry about that."Zero said rubbing his head.

"Oh your sorry."Sorry isn't going to cut this."Butcher said.

"Ma'am, it can be easily be paid."Kyrie said as Butcher glared at her.

"You be !"pointing at Zero and the girl's."I want you out of this place in Three min before I call security."Butcher said as she stormed off. Zero noticed something about her shadow, instead of a woman, was an body of long crazy hair and claw.

"What a bitch!" The girl's thought in unsion.

"That's your boss."Cornelia asked.

"Sadly yes."Kyrie said.

"She so mean, why do you work for her."Hay lin asked.

"She wasn't alway's mean. She just started acting like this a few week's ago."Kyrie said.

"Now moving on, what about those Mephisto's."Will said.

"What did they want with me."Kyrie asked/said.

"They were hunting you."Zero said. The girl's were shock.

"Why?"Irma asked.

"I don't know, we should probably leave."Zero said as the girl's nodded. He looked at Kyrie.

"See you next time."Zero said as he kissed her knuckle's, making the girl's flare and Kyrie blush.

"Bye, Zero."Kyrie said as they seperated path's.

**(Next day.)**

Zero was walking around with Rebellion in it's case. He left the silver dragon to go to the park. He walked in and sat on one of the benches.

"Zero, it's good to see you."

Zero turned to see Trish walking to him.

"Didn't expect to see you here."Zero said as she sat next to him.

"What, don't like me being around."Trish said in a fake sad tone.

"No, I enjoy."Did you find one of the hellgate's."Zero said changing the subject.

"No, still looking."How about your friend Kyrie."Trish said as Zero looked at her shock.

"How did you?"Zero asked.

"I know a lot."Trish answered.

"So, you know who sent to kill her."Zero said.

"All I know is that she is being hunted by a she devil."Trish said.

"Alright then, tell me when you find another hellgate."Zero said as Trish left. he sat in silence for awhile.

"Zero, is that you?"

Zero turned to see Kyrie in a white shirt and skirt. He got up as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you again."Kyrie said.

"I'm surprised you don't have a popparazzi's with you."Zero said as he smiled at her.

"Had to lose them."Kyrie said as they both laughed for a while.

"Want to walk with me."Kyrie asked.

"Sure, got nothing else to do."Zero said as they walked deeper in the forest.

**(Silver dragon.)**

The girl's were talking about well anything, but mostly Kyrie.

"You think Zero like's her."Hay lin said.

"Of coarse he like's her."Taranee said a little down.

"I think he like's all of us."Irma said.

"Of coarse he liked us as friend."Cornelia said.

"No, I mean more."Irma said.

"You sure about that?"Taranee asked.

"He's nice to us, he wink's at us, there no doubt about it."Irma said determined. They noticed Will was silent.

"Hey Will."Cornelia said. Will snapped at her name.

"Sorry, I was thinking."Will said.

"Thinking about Zero."Irma teased.

"No, I was thinking about , plus I'm dating Matt."Will said.

"What about Butcher."Taranee said.

"Did you guy's see her shadow, it looked demonic."Will said.

"Are you sure."Cornelia said.

"I'm positive."Will said.

"Maybe we should check and see if it's true."Taranee said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Zero."Hay lin said.

"Zero not here right now, we can handle ourselves."We don't need Zero to handle all of our problem's."Cornelia said.

"Alright let's go."Will said as the girl's left with Hay lin nervous.

**(With Zero and Kyrie.)**

Zero and Kyrie were laying in the park on a blanket with Kyrie on Zero's chest.

"SSSooo, who are the girl's and how did they get their power's."kyrie asked.

"Well, as far as I know."Zero said.(One long ass story later, not going to explain takes to long.)"That's what I know so far."Zero said.

"Wow, so there are other dimension."Kyrie said.

"Yep."

"Do you like them all."Kyrie asked.

"Yeah, I like them, there good friends."Zero said.

"Not as friend, buy more."Kyrie said. Zero was shock that she asked that. He sighed.

"Yes, but I don't know which one to pick, Will dating a guy named Matt, and then there's you."Zero said.

"Why not share us."Kyrie said. Zero looked at her like she was crazy.

"Kyrie, are you insane."Zero asked.

"No, this is a good choice, you like them and they clearly like you."So why not."I don't mind."Kyrie said. Zero wasn't sure. He liked them all but a harem, really.

"I'll think about it."Zero said as they looked at the blue sky. Zero looked at Kyrie as she did the same. He moved some hair out of her face. They looked at each other before slowly moving toward's each other. They were about to kiss before Zero's arm glowed. He saw it.

"Aww man."Zero said as he looked in the forest. Deep in their were creature's coming at razor speed. Zero looked at Kyrie.

"Get ready."Zero said as she nodded. Something jumped from the treeline and landed on the blanket as Zero held Kyrie and landed on the grass away from the demon a couple feet away from them as two more appeared.

"Assualt blades."Zero said.

The Assualt blade's were elite demon's. They had reptilian body's, tails, sheilds, helmet's, and long claws. They screeched at Zero and Kyrie. Zero pulled out Rebellion and raised it at the Blades. He looked at Kyrie.

"Stay here."He said as she nodded.

Zero then charged at them as they ran at him. He slashed at one of them as it deflected it with it's sheild as one jumped at him. Zero pulled out Ivory and shot it as it landed on the ground. It got back up before being slashed at Zero. Zero was so distracted, he forgot about the other one as the Assualt blade charged at Kyrie.

It didn't get far as it stopped, it looked back to see a demonic ghost hand hanging on it's tail. Zero pulled it back sending it back to the one that was about to charge him. They both collided into a tree. One of them got up and jumped in the air to land on him. Zero just grabbed it in midair and slammed on the ground continusly until he threw in the air before shooting it in the head as it landed on the ground lifeless.

The other one growled at Zero as it charged. Zero then spun his sword as it hit the Blade as it flew through the air as he pulled out the guns and started jugglig it before it died. He looked around as Kyrie smiled at his victory. He then pulled out Rebellion and threw it at Kyrie. Kyrie gasped as the blade was about to hit her when it zoomed right past her and hit something. She turned around to see the last Assualt blade in a tree with Rebellion impaled in to it. It died within second.

The blade disappeared into dust as Zero sheathed Rebellion.

"Why do you think they were after me."Kyrie asked.

"I don't know why."But I might know who sent them."Zero said.

"Who?"Kyrie asked.

"Come on, I tell on the way."Zero said as they ran to their destination.

**(Movie theater.)**

Will and the guardians were in the theater looking around.

"Are you sure we can handle it."Hay lin said.

"For the last time yes."We took down a socerer for heaven sake."Irma said.

"That didn't invovle demon's that could kill us in a blink."Hay lin said.

They couldn't finish as they saw a Mephisto phasing through the wall with as it's hostage.

"Help!"Butcher yelled.

"Were coming."Cornelia said as she used her telekinesis to make the Mephisto let go of Butcher as she was caught buy Taranee. The Mephisto was about to fight when it notice it being out numbered it phased into the wall floating away.

"Yeah you better run."Taranee said. She let go of Butcher.

"Your welcome."Hay lin said. Ms. Butcher was about to respond until a bullet hit her in the shoulder.

"Nice disguise demon."

The girl's turn to see Zero with Ivory out and Kyrie at his side. They turned back to see Butcher holing her shoulder and her eye's blood red.

**"How did you?"**Butcher asked.

"First off, your shadow gave it away."I just couldn't tell if I was right."Second, you can hide that energy from me."Zero said as Butcher screamed and transformed.

Her body looked like a scaly dress, Her face was grey, and her hair was wild.

**"You will pay son of Dante."**Butcher screeched.

"Wait, why did you hire Kyrie?"Zero asked.

**"I Didn't."**Butcher said.

"what?"Zero asked.

"**The real Butcher will not be with us now. I used her body to get Kyrie to you."**Butcher said.

"So you used her as bait, is that why you sent your little friend to pretend kill her?"Zero asked as he glared at her.

**"Yes, now I will do what that fool Trigon couldn't do. Kill you and you whore's DIE !"**Butcher screamed as she flew at Zero. Or she would if she wasn't grabbed by the Devil Bringer, through into a wall, and had Ivory in her mouth holding her.

She looked at Zero as she noticed his eye's. They were Blood red eye's.

"Let's get one thing straight."One, Trigon was no fool, if anything he was the best demon their was."Second, no one, and I mean no one call's my girl's a WHORE!"Zero yelled as he pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed everywhere, the girl's were shock. They looked at Zero as he breathed slowly and his eye's turned to normal.

He looked at Kyrie and the girl's as he saw that blood was on his face. He wiped it away and turned away from them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."Zero said. The girl's got out of their stupor.

"It's okay."Kyrie said.

"We understand what had to be done."Will said. Zero smiled at them and looked at the bloody corpse of Butcher. Kyrie walked up to him and looked at it.

"What do I do now."I'm out of a job."Kyrie said. Zero thought for a moment before coming up with an idea.

"I have an idea, girl's next stop Meridian."Zero said.

**(Meridian.)**

Elyon, Caleb, and the other's were waiting for the Guardian's to arrive. The rift opened up and out came the Guardians, Zero**(much to Caleb's displeasure.)**and a carrot headed girl walking through.

"Guy's Zero it's good to see you, who this."Elyon asked as she looked at Kyrie.

"Elyon, this is my old friend Kyrie, Kyrie, this Elyon Queen of Meridian."Zero said as they introduce each other.

"She need's a place away from the real world, demon's are after her and this seem like a good place."Will said as Drake nodded.

"Of coarse, she is welcome."The Oracle said. Caleb came up to her.

"Hi there beautiful, I'm Caleb captain of the knight's."Caleb said as Kyrie looked at him unimpressed.

"Sorry, not my type."Kyrie said as Caleb looked down in defeat.

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind this, I can help a lot."Kyrie said.

"Of course, a friend of the Guardian's is a friend mine"Elyon said. Kyrie nodded and looked at Zero.

"I guess I see you soon."Kyrie said.

"I'll come back to visit or when there is trouble."Zero said as they hugged. Kyrie kissed Zero's cheek as the girl's including Elyon flared. They walked seperate path's saying goodbye.

"Zero."

Zero looked back to see Kyrie.

"Did you think about what I said."Kyrie said. Zero thought for the moment.

"I'm still thinking."Zero said.

"I'll wait."Kyrie said as she walked inside.

"What was that about?"Hay lin asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, right now I could go for one of your granmother's cooking."Zero said as the girl's laughed as they walked into the portal unaware of the glaring eye's.

**"Soon, Zero. Soon I will destroy you."**It said as it vanished.

**(Chapter end.)**

* * *

**How was that my awesome readers. Anyway here is the harem so far.**

**Harem:Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay lin, Elyon, Orube(It's decided by myself.),Susan Vandom, Meranda, Kyrie, and Trish so ya awesome reader's!**


	7. Zero vs Phobos and Devil trigger awaken

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter seven:Zero vs Phobos and Devil Trigger awaken.**

**(With Knight's of Vengeance)**

The Knight's were waiting for Nerissa to return at the volcano sight. They were doing their own thing, Miranda was thinking about Zero and his kindness**(also his handsomeness.)**

"Why can't I get him out of my head."Miranda thought.

Frost was becoming impatient and was about leave when a rift opened, and out came Nerissa and a person in a cloak, he had a katana at his side.

"Who are you fool" Raythor demanded. The person looked at him and everyone saw his blood-red eye's.

**"Who I'm am is none of your concern mortal, beside my business is with Nerissa, not you."**It said as Raythor growled.

"Raythor, this young gentlemen here is giving me a deal that can make us powerful, more powerful than that demon Zero."Nerissa said as Miranda got angry.

"How dare she call him that."I know I have a crush on him but I also know he is not a demon."Miranda thought.

**"Zero will fall under your finger tips, you just have to do one tiny thing for my master to prove you** **are worthy of a power."**It said.

"What do we have to do."Raythor said.

**"You must destroy Elyon."**It said.

"But she is way more powerful than us." Frost said.

"Yes but to conquer a queen, you need more than knight, you need a prince."Nerissa said as the person nodded.

**"Yes, and the best one I can think of is your dear old friend Prince Phobos."**The "Man" said.

"Yes, to infinite city, where Prince Phobos is being held."Frost said.

**(Heatherfield)**

At the Silver Dragon, Hay lin was washing dishes. She was done as she stacked all the dishes when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello."Hay lin said.

"Finally."The girl's said in unsion.

"Hey, you guy's are having fun while I'm a summer slave."Hay lin said.

"Better then beach boring."Irma said.

"Or mommy and me at the museum."said Will.

"Or mosquito mountain."Taranee.

"Ouch."the other's said. Hay lin sniffed her apron.

"I smell like egg-fu young."Hay lin said.

"Well I got my daddy's platinum, and were going seaweed wrapping. The only thing that could make this better is-"Cornelia said.

"Zero."The girl's said as the silver-haired boy was on their mind. Hay lin got interrupted when Yan lin gave her some food.

"Delivery meal, time to bring that petal to the metal."Yan lin said as Hay lin left.

**(With Zero.)**

Zero was walking in the park enjoying the weather and all that shit. He was thinking about what Kyrie said.

"I'm mean, a harem."Not that I don't mind this, but what will the girl's think."Zero thought. He was walking near the pond.

**"Protect them..."**

Zero heard a voice and looked around to see anyone out there, his Devil bringer wasn't glowing so there was no demon around. He continued to walk.

**"With the power."**

Zero pulled out Ebony and checked around to see anyone around.

**"Protect them.."**

Zero heard it again and just realized.

"Is this in my head."Zero thought. He went over to the pond to splash some water in his face, he sighed, but when he opened his eye's, in the water was a demon. Zero shot it with Ebony. It was still there and what shocked Zero is it had the same gun as Ebony.

"Is this some kind of joke."Zero thought. He knew it wasn't a demon because of his hand. So when he holstered Ebony, it did the same. When he walked away, it was gone, he came back to it and saw his human reflection. He continued to walk until he was out of the park.

"Was that me?"Zero said.

**(Meridian)**

Kyrie was talking to Elyon and her friend Orube. Orube had a light blue Kimono**(Just go with it)**, had black hair in a pony tail.

"So you and this Zero character are best friend's huh?"Orube asked.

"Yeah, but I hope we are more."Kyrie said. Elyon was a bit jealous, she could tell that Zero like this girl by their history.

"Well, I hope the other's don't get sadden, since they have a crush on-."Elyon stopped as Orube and Kyrie looked at her.

"That the girl's liked Zero, it's not that hard to figure out."Kyrie said.

"What, aren't you mad?"Elyon asked as Kyrie nodded her head no.

"No, in fact if Zero make's up his mind as the other's too, he could have a Harem."Kyrie said as Elyon blushed and Orube smiled.

"Can I get on some of that."Orube asked as Elyon looked at her shock.

"ORUBE!"

"Sure, I don't mind."Kyrie said.

"Alright."Orube said as she hugged Kyrie.

"What is wrong with you two."Elyon asked.

"Aw come on Elyon, we know you like him."Orube said as Elyon blushed.

"Well I."Elyon stuttered.

"Just wait for the right time alright."Kyrie said as she and Orube left with a madly blushing Elyon.

**(Meridian Prison.)**

The guard's were preoccupied when Miranda in her spider from was crawling on the ceiling. The guard's didn't see her until she shot web's at them and cocooned them. The gargoyle came in and started clobbering the guard left and right as the other came in and fought to.

after the guards were taken out, the Knight's came to Phobo's cell

"Ah, Miranda how good to see you after you left me to rot in this cell."Phobos said with a hint of anger.

"No, master I was gathering forces to free you and return you to your throne."Miranda said.

"Tracker."Frost said as the Tracker lifted his hand and set out a green orb that freed Phobos as Miranda shot web's to form stair's so Phobo's can get down. Phobo's turned to Meranda.

"Now my dear Miranda, time for your punishment for escaping without freeing me."Phobos said as he shot lighting at her. Meranda dodged it and in her spot was a large dent in the door.

"Wait, master I-I have information for you."Miranda pleaded.

"And what information could you possibly have for me."Phobo's asked. Miranda had to come up with something quick.

"The guardian's have a new ally that is stronger then them and is possibly stronger then Elyon."Meranda said.

"How do you think this."Phobo's said.

"While me and Sandpit were on earth, a man with silver hair stopped us."He destroyed Sand pit using his right hand as it transformed into some demonic hand."Miranda said.

"You expect me to believe this."Phobos said.

"It's true."Frost said as he explained the story with the Hellgate and the demon's.

"So your saying this boy defeated you with demonic power's and beat all of you without a sweat."Phobo's said as the other's nodded.

"Well, maybe I can drain him of his power's and use it to destroy the Guardians and Elyon."Phobo's said as Miranda panicked.

"I have to get to him before Phobo does."If Phobos gets that power, there no stopping him."Miranda thought.

"Perhaps I should go on ahead and see how secure it is."Miranda said as Phobo's allowed her, she left without a second thought.

**"You can't defeat him."**

Phobo's turned to see a man in a cloak covering his body with a katana at his side.

"What do you mean fool."Phobo's demanded.

**"You can't absorb his power's, but I can give you the power to defeat him."**He offered.

"Deal."

The man pulled from under his cloak a ball with a blue skull in it. It glowed brightly when it launched a beam of light at Phobos. Phobos fell on the ground in pain as the power coursed through his vein. When it was done Phobos opened his eye's as they were blood-red, he smiled a wicked smile.

"Now to take my revenge."Phobos said as the man disappeared.

**(Heatherfield)**

Hay lin was calling everyone telling them that Phobos has escaped. Everyone was currently in the place they said before.

"Oh, this is hopeless."Hay lin said.

**(With Zero)**

He was walking around still wondering what to say to Kyrie's question.

"I don't know."Zero thought. He then remembered that all the girl's alway's looked at him in awe and lust. He could tell they liked him.

"You know what, it's a y-"Zero"Zero didn't get to finish as he saw Hay lin run toward's him.

"Hay lin what is it, what's wrong."Zero asked as Hay lin caught up to him panting.

"Phobo's free...Knight help him...Elyon need's help."Hay lin panted.

"Alright then, where are the other's."Zero asked as Hay lin explained."Alright, I go and get Will and Cornelia, as you get Irma and Taranee."Zero said as Hay lin went to ask her grandmother for help as Zero "Borrowed another cycle and went to find Will first.

**(With Will)**

Will was looking through the museum with her mother.

"Wow, isn't this exciting Will."Will mother Susan Vandom said.

"Yeah, there so woolly"Will remarked. She walked away leaving her mom as she was walking she saw Zero running to her.

"Zero?"Will said.

"Will, no time to explain just transport me to where Cornelia"Zero said as Will opened a rift leaving a confusing mom looking for her.

**(With Miranda.)**

Miranda was at the palace front gate.

"This is it, I have to tell him before Phobos get to him."She thought as she was intercepted by Caleb and some guards.

"What are you doing here Miranda?"Caleb asked about to draw his sword.

"I plan to tell you that Phobos plans to take back the throne, destroy Elyon and the guardian's, and absorb Zero's power's."Miranda said hoping they would believe her. They didn't.

"Take her in to custo-"Wait."Caleb and Miranda turned to see Kyrie walking toward's them.

"What did you say about Zero."Kyrie asked.

"Zero is in grave danger."Miranda said as Kyrie nodded.

"Come with me, let us through."Kyrie said as the guard's let them through with Caleb glaring and showing his two finger's saying he's watching her with Miranda coping him.

**(Inside.)**

"So this Phobos guy is trying to absorb Zero's demonic energy."Kyrie said.

"Yes, We have to tell Elyon as well."Miranda said.

"Sorry, but Elyon is in the Meditation room learning about her past."Kyrie said."Zero is back on earth gathering the gaurdian's."We'll tell them about the situation."Kyrie said.

"Why are you helping me."Miranda asked.

"You haven't done anything bad as kidnap Zero"Miranda looked down."But I see good in you, plus I can tell you like Zero."Kyrie said as Miranda blushed.

**(Silver dragon)**

Zero was with the girl's as they transformed and opened a rift. When he got out and saw Kyrie running to him giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you again Zero."Kyrie said.

"Same for you."Zero said as he noticed Miranda behind them and a girl with black hair, a light blue kimono, and in his opinion, just the right body to go that face.

"Why, never expected to see you here."Zero said to Miranda as she nodded.

"I have to warn you, Phobos is coming here to destroy the guardians and drain your power's."Miranda said as the guardians gasped. Zero just smiled.

"So I get to kick this guy's ass."Zero said.

"You don't understand, he will absorb your power's."Miranda said.

"I like to see him try and take them."Zero said as he smiled at Miranda.

"Don't worry Miranda, I can handle myself."Zero said as he winked at her, causing her to blush. He then turned his attention to the girl next to Miranda.

"And you are?"Zero asked.

"Orube, nice to meet you."Orube said as Zero took her hand and kissed her knuckles causing her to blush.

"Nice to meet you."Zero said.

"Can we pay attention to the situation at hand."Caleb said.

"Party pooper."Zero said as heard a voice.

**"The power..."**Zero pinched his nose.

**"To protect them."**Zero now got a headache.

"Zero you okay."Hay lin asked.

"Fine, just a headache."Zero said as he walked to the ledge. He looked down to see the knight's break down the door. He turned toward's the other's.

"You guy's take care of the knight's, Phobos is mine."Zero said.

"You think you can handle him."Will said. Zero looked at her and smiled.

"I know I can."Zero said as he looked down at the platform."Let's rock."Zero said as he jumped down and landed on the ground perfectly. He looked toward's the gate as he saw Phobos come through. He sensed demonic power's emanating from Phobos."That is not good."Zero thought as he stared at Phobos who did the same. They stared for a while.

"So your Zero?"Phobos said/asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing your Phobos."I thought you be ugly, but now I know your uglier then I imagined."Zero said as Phobos glared at him.

"Your going to pay for that."Phobos growled. He shot lighting at Zero who dodged it easily.

"Bring it."Zero said as he pulled out Rebellion and charged. He dodged a few blast before making a down slash at Phobos. When he slashed, Phobos was nowhere to be seen. Zero looked around before he got shot by lighting.

He turned to see Phobos glowing with white electricity coming out.

"Hahahahah fool, you think that you can surpass me, Phobos heir to the throne, and bearer to this power."Phobos laughed as Zero grunted.

"I don't see no heir, just a stuck up kid that didn't get what he wished for."Zero said as Rebellion disappeared and out came Yamato.

"Time to finish this party."Zero said as he did slashes at Phobos. Phobos raised his hand as a bubble came up and protected him from the blast. Zero was shock by this.

"Okay, time for some Red Queen."Zero said as Red Queen appeared. Zero charged and did a fiery slash at Phobos who merely stepped aside and sent a charge of bolt into Zero's stomach. Zero grunted in agony as the electricity stinged him.

He put back Red Queen and out came Rebellion.

"Let's finish this."Zero said as he slashed at Phobos. Phobos kept dodging them.

"Boy, you cannot defe-Ahh!"Phobos said as a bullet pierced his arm. Zero with Ivory out shot him again, and again, and again, until finally Zero shot him in the head.

"Well, that does it."Zero said. It wasn't over yet. Zero saw Phobos rise with his bullet holes healed and smiling wickedly.

"I will destroy you."Phobos said as he walked toward's Zero. Zero charged and did a downward slash when Phobos caught it. This shocked Zero as he couldn't pull away.

Phobos smiled as he electrocuted the sword which shocked Zero as Zero screamed in agony. This lasted for a while when the girl's saw this.

"ZERO!"All the girl's said in unsion. This gave the knight a perfect time to strike them as they fell to the ground. Zero was still being shocked.

"I finally prove to everyone that you are not as strong as you look."Phobos said as he grabbed Rebellion and before Zero could dodge. Stabbed Rebellion into Zero's heart, making the girl's gasp.

They saw Zero's own blood trickle as Zero grunted in pain. Phobos leaned into Zero's ear.

"I'm going to enjoy killing Elyon and your Whore guardians."Phobos said as he grabbed Zero by the neck and threw him into a wall as the rocks crumbled on top of Zero, only Rebellion sticking out of the rocks. The girl's were in tear's seeing Zero die. Kyrie was crying worse than anyone, she held the necklace Zero gave her as the girl's hugged each other trying to comfort each other.

"Now to finish you off."Phobos said as he walked to them not noticing the handle that twitched.

**(Under the crumble.)**

Zero felt something within him.

**"The power..."**

His hand twitched.

**"To protect them."**

His body glowed red.

_"No one going to destroy this world or you beautiful women while I'm around._

Electricity sparked from the glow. He had so much to do.

_**"There is a war coming Zero, one you cannot ignore."**_

_"Did you think about what I said."_

_"Only he can do it."_

He had so much to protect.

_"I'll protect you Kyrie."_

_"No one calls my girl's a whore."_

Not after what he lost.

_"No matter what, don't look."_

_"AH"_

_**"I will not kill you little one, I only want to make you suffer."**_

He'll protect them with it.

**"Use this power to protect the ones you love."**

A blood red eye opened.

**"Unleash your inner demon."**

**(With guardian's)**

The girl's looked in fear at Phobos.

"Don't worry, I'll make this slow and painful."Phobos said as he raised his hand to prepare a charge. Hay lin was comforting Kyrie when they saw Zero's sword Rebellion glow from the crumble. It started to electrocute, everyone now noticed it. It then transformed. It 's spike's on the bottom hilt flew out, the handles near the ribs flung out as a broaded sword, and one of the skull's opened up as if it was screaming. The blade flung out of the crumble into the air.

**RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!**

Everyone turned to see a hand come out of the ruble Zero was in. It caught Rebellion as the spark's blew up the rocks that covered the body. Phobos made shield to block the rocks. What came out shocked the knight's and the guardians but also relief.

Relief that Zero was alive, healed, and glaring at Phobos. He had red glow around him as sparks flew. The girl's saw his eye's, blood red just like a demon.

**"Power to protect them."**Zero said in a demonic voice shocking the girls even more. He clenched his knuckles as he looked out into the sky and roared. When he did that a pillar of sparks covered him before he transformed. The girl's were shock at seeing this.

It looked like a demon, it had reptile legs with three toes, it had a rock like trench coat that moved around like a leaf and had three-pointed end's. It had clawed hands and spikes that came on his arms and shoulders. It's face was demonic with the lower part grew with a spiky beard, the top red with spikes at the end with rocky hair like on the top. It had blood-red eyes at it glared at Phobos**(DMC 4 dante's devil trigger.)**, Phobos just laughed.

"What, is this suppose to scare me?"Phobos said/asked as Zero continued to glare. Zero looked at the girl's as his expression softened and noticed how hurt they were. He clenched his fists as he sheathed Rebellion, Phobos motioned the knight's to Zero.

"Kill him."Phobos ordered as they charged. Gargoyle was the first to strike as it raised its mace fist and slammed it on Zero. The girl's waited for the smash, they waited and waited. They opened their eye's to see Zero holding the mace with one hand. Zero grabbed it with both hand's and with all **(okay half, you know he is powerful.)** he lifted gargoyle off the ground. And with a mighty roar swung it around catching the other knight's and throwing it to a wall.

Zero then looked at Phobos again.

"What, should I be impressed, or what you come to save you who-"Phobos never got to finish as Zero disappeared and reappeared in front of Phobos and punched him in the face that sent Phobos flying. The girls were amazed at the speed Zero had.

**"No body, calls my girls a whore."**Zero said in a demonic voice. He looked at the girl's as he saw the fear in their eye's. He looked down at his hands at the monster in front of them. He turned away.

**"Monster."**Zero said. The girl's noticed his sadden expression and sadden as well. Before anyone knew it, Kyrie ran at him and hugged him, soon Hay lin, then Will, Irma, and soon everyone came to hug him even Caleb, Blunk was on his leg hugging it. Zero was shock at first but returned it.

"Zero, we don't care what you look like, we care for you no matter what you are."Kyrie said as everyone agreed.

**"I wanted to protect you, so I faced my demon's and became something known as a Devil trigger, it allows me to become a devil. I more powerful, faster, and can heal quickly."**Zero said as they let go of each other.

"So your pretty much more powerful now."Orube asked still trying to get use to it.

**"Yep.**"Zero said. They were interrupted as Phobos came out of the ruble and was covered in lighting. Zero looked at him and glared.

**"I don't want you guy's to be afraid of me. I'll use this power to protect you."**Zero said as he stepped in front of the girls as they nodded.**"Now excuse me while I kick this royal pain in the ass for calling you guy's a whore which I will not let it pass."**Zero said as the girls smiled, even in this Devil form, he is still Zero.

**"Alright your royal assness, time for some needed payback."**Zero said as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"I will destroy you."Phobos yelled as he sent a powerful bolt of energy at Zero. He just stood there as the bolt hit. When the dust cleared Phobos and the other's saw Zero perfectly fine, and dusting himself off.

**(Play Devil may cry 4 theme "Forza del Destino" Dante battle theme 2.)**

**"I like to see you try that."**Zero said as he slammed his right fist into his left as he got ready. Phobos shot lighting at him as Zero ran at him with Rebellion. When Zero was close enough he took his sword and stabbed Phobos so many time it made a very fast motion of it. He then spun Phobos in the air as he took out Ebony and Ivory and started to make Phobos juggle. When Phobos landed on the ground, Zero put away Rebellion and out came Yamato. Zero then did the multiple slashes that did quite a few hard marks.

Phobos felt the power being drained as he used too much of it. Zero then took out Red Queen and did an upward fire slash and then a downward fire slash. He took out Coyote and Blue Rose and continued to shoot Phobos. When Zero was down he jumped into the air, took out Luce and Ombra and hailed even more bullets on Phobos.

When Zero put them away, out came Orion as he slashed at Phobos with the magical energy. He put them away and Gilgamesh appeared on his arm's and legs. He threw Phobos across the field, but with razor speed he caught up with him. He grabbed Phobos leg, and punched Phobos into the ground that left a crater in it. He then continued to punch Phobos until he held his fist up, waited it to charge and punched Phobos so hard it created a shockwave.

The girl's and others were so distracted by this, they didn't see the Knight leave nor did they care enough. The girl's were amazed on how Zero was so strong. Orube was in love with Zero, her mind screamed "MATE!" and thought of things that only Hay lin could match with.

Zero got up and Gilgamesh disappeared and Rebellion replaced it. Phobos was in so much pain, he had bullet hole's, slashes, and bruises. He slowly got up. He glared furiously at Zero.

"What, how can this be. I'm a god."Phobos yelled. Zero just took out Rebellion and held it behind its back at it glowed a dark glow.

**"You are not a god."**Zero said as he sent a volley from Rebellion to Phobos which sent him flying.

**"Your just a brat who didn't get what he wanted."**Zero said as he appeared in front of Phobos and slashed him into the ground. Zero jumped about fifty feet in the air as Rebellion charged.

**"I will destroy any demon who hurt's the women I love."**Zero yelled as he came in a falling stabbing position. Zero came down so hard that it created a large shockwave but everyone could hear one word out of all of it.

**"JACKPOT!"**Zero yelled.

**(End Forza del Destino.)**

The dust cleared and it showed a human Zero looking down at a feared Phobos with Rebellion a few inches away from his head. He pulled the sword out and unsheathed it, Zero begun to walk away.

"What, aren't you going to finish me."Phobos said as Zero looked at him.

"I said I'll only kill demon's, not some stuck up asshole, though the beating felt good to do."Zero said as he walked towards the other's as they came up to hug him. He looked at Miranda.

"Soooo, decided to become a good guy huh?"Zero asked as Miranda nodded.

"Yep, I like to know you a little more."Miranda said as Elyon came out to see a very feared and beat up Phobos, everyone hugging Zero, and the courtyard looking like it was nuked.

"Someone wants to explain to me what is going on."Elyon asked.

**(Unknown location.)**

Nerissa was in a stoned dining hall with her mysterious acquaintance. They were looking through an orb watching Zero beat Phobos.

"Now that the boy has this new power, he will be unstoppable."Nerissa said.

**"Perhaps, it does not matter to my master since he holds the cards."**He said as they started talking business again.

**(Heatherfield)**

Zero was in the Silver dragon basement thinking about the fight and his new devil trigger.

"That was a nice fight."

Zero turned to see Trish leaning on the doorway smirking.

"I'm not evening going to ask how you got in here."Zero said.

"Saw how you got your little transformation."Trish said as Zero nodded.

"Yeah, now why are you here?"Zero asked.

"I found the next Hellgate. It's in Meridian, in the frosty region there is a castle that keeps the Hellgate there."Trish said.

"Alright, how am I going to get there."Zero asked. Trish just opened a rift.

"Your just full of surprises."Zero said.

"Yep, now get going."Trish said.

"Hold on, I got to get ready."Zero said as he absorbed all his weapons."Alright ready."Zero said as he was about to walk in until Trish stopped him.

"Here, some good luck."Trish said as she kissed Zero. They parted as Zero went into the portal and came out into a icy plain.

"Ya think they put the Hellgate somewhere else."Zero said as he went to find the Hellgate and kill whatever there.

**(Chapter end.)**

**Next chapter: While at the castle, Zero meet some lovely women. Can he defeat the demon that guards the Hellgate, and can someone stop this blizzard from getting Zero a cold. Find out!**

**Chapter eight:Unexpected visitor's and Bael, ruler of the frozen soil.**

* * *

**That is my next chapter. Zero's Devil trigger is the exact one from DMC 4 with no changes. I like that one. Until next time!**


	8. Unexpected visiters and Bael

**Here is the chapter you waited for. This chapter will only be about Zero.**

* * *

**Chapter eight:Unexpected visitors and Bael, ruler of the frozen soil**

**(Meridian frozen region)**

Zero was walking near the cliff side to his location: the castle that held the hellgate. He was walking against the blizzard that was threatening to blow him away.

"Jeez, If I had known that it was going to be like this, I would of chosen the other way!"Zero thought as his hand covered his face. He kepted walking until he saw it.

The castle was big to say, it was black and in a way,**(Its fortuna castle but for this it's just a castle.)** creepy for people but for Zero. There was only one word to describe it for him:Boring.

"This is where the hellgate is, come on!"Zero yelled out. He just sighed and walked to the broken bridge. He looked down to see how to get down.

"Hmm, I guess down is the only way."Zero thought as he ready to find a ledge to go down. His thoughts were interrupted by the tower nearby breaking and falling on the bridge making it break and the rocks fall down with Zero.

Zero landed softly on the ground with the rocks a few feet behind him making the wind blow some snow on him.

"Well there's the quickest way down."Zero said as he dusted the snow off him. Zero was dusting himself off when he had the feeling he was being watched. His Devil bringer activate so he knew it was a demon. He looked up to see two demons standing on the two towers at the bridge entrance.

These demons were covered in ice all over it. One hand had three ice claws while the other hand had a ice-like shield. It had long ears with a tail connected to the head with ice on its shoulder and kneecaps, it had four white dot on its buffy neck. They looked at each other than at Zero as he smiled.

"Frost huh, my first time facing you guys. This will be fun."Zero said as he ready to fight. They screeched at him before flying up into the air and flew towards him. Zero kicked one on the face sending it backwards and dodging the other ones ice claws. He grabbed the Frost tail and slammed it into the ground for a while. The other one flew right at him ready to stab Zero. Zero slammed the other one last time before he threw it at the other one.

The Frosts got up, screeched at him then encased themselves in ice. Zero raised his eyebrow at this confusing him. When the ice blew up, the Frost were as good as new.

"So when they encase themselves in ice it heals them."Zero thought as one of them charged again. He grabbed the first one to slam it on the ground and used it as a bat to hit the other one into a pillar. The Frost got up and charged claws ready to stab. Zero through the other one at it stabbing it. They both landed on the ground with one with claws impaled into it. The Frost pushed the other one-off it and screeched at Zero.

Zero jumped at it slashing at it, before it disappeared. Zero looked around before pulling out Ivory and turning to shoot it but it was too late. It stabbed him until it stopped pinning Zero to a pillar. It looked at Zero seeing if he was dead, but it was too late to react. Zero had Ivory at its chest before pulling the trigger shooting the Frost multiple times.

It landed on the ground. It tried to get before Zero put his boot on it keeping the Frost on the ground. He had Ivory pointed at it.

"Lights out."Zero said as he pulled the trigger, killing it. He lifted his foot off of it and walked across the bridge. It was all quiet until he heard a screech. Zero looked up to see a Scarecrow jumping off the ledge. He aimed Ivory at it until Zero saw someone else pulling the Scarecrow.

It was a women with tan skin. She had white hair but more short in a curl**(I don't know her hairstyle.)** and Zero could quite a lot of her um cleavage. She had her back to the scarecrow with her legs wrapped around its waist. She held its legs for them to spin.

She landed on the ground with its head being squished. Zero whistled at her and her sense of style. She had clothing that was blue, she had feathers on her shoulder, strings that kept the dress on. She had long high heel boots. Zero could only think of one thing.

"Is she not wearing panties!"Zero thought as more Scarecrows appeared and surrounded her. She jumped and dodged a stab. She did a few flips dodging a couple slashes before grabbing a blade with her legs, she pulled out a curved dagger slashing at the demon. She continued to stab them before doing a spin killing them all. She had a smile of satisfaction as she bowed. A Scarecrow jumped up to kill her before a bullet pierced its back.

"Nice moves out there."

The woman turned to see a man two years younger than her. He had silver hair, blue eyes, no baby fat, black gloves, black vest, red jacket, red pants with things on the bottom of a trench coat, black boots, and a skull sword on his back.

"Nice."She thought.

"Thanks handsome."She said she walked to him swaying her hips in the process.

"Your welcome gorgeous."Zero said. She held up her hand.

"Gloria."The now identified as Gloria said as she winked at Zero. Zero grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Zero."Zero said. He looked to the castle gates.

"So do you know of the hellgates."Zero asked.

"It's in the castle courtyard, but the door for it is lock."Gloria said as she looked at Zero's body. Zero couldn't stop looking at her body either.

"Well, I guess I'll just crash this party. See you around Gloria."Zero said as he walked away.

"I'll take care of things out here."Gloria said as a Scarecrow struggled to get up. Gloria lifted her foot up and smashed it. They walked separate paths unaware of a the eye watching Zero.

"It's him."

**(Inside)**

Zero opened the doors to see a large hall. It had chairs in rows in front of a stand. It had a second story part, There were severely doors, and at the end were a giant picture with a man in king clothing. Zero walked through the rows of chairs when he stopped to look at the picture.

"That must be Elyons ancestor."Zero thought. His Devil bringer glowed so he pulled out Ivory and went through one of the doors. He came into a set of stairs that lend outside. He walked up them to see a long walkway, he walked halfway to see two Frost run at him, he sighed in frustration.

"I don't have time for this."Zero said as Red queen came out and Zero charged. He slashed at one of them that flew at him, he grabbed the other one and smashed it into the ground. He pulled a few bullets into it, the other one tackled him into a wall. The Frost jumped out and crossed his arms in satisfaction, that achievement was broke when Zero charged Red queen and sent a volley of fire at the Frost killing it. The other one tried stabbing him before having a bullet in its face.

He sighed in satisfaction. He kept walking until he reached the door, he opened it to see a giant waterfall. He came to the other side to see the other long hall.

"God, this place is huge."Zero thought as he walked. He kept walking until he saw thunder in the distance. The lighting struck one of the three towers, the middle tower got struck and out of the lighting came a demon.

This demon had red skin, the toes were stone like, the knee caps and thighs were covered in stone armor. It had a stone chestplate with four pikes in the back, it had three claws, and the head had swirls for eyes Zero guessed, and the unihorn at the top. It looked around.

"Alright a blitz, haven't seen you guys before, Lets get started."Zero said as the Blitz looked at him and like a flash of light, appeared on the ground. It then turned disappeared in an instant but Zero could see the ball of lighting. It landed on the ground and ran at Zero as Zero unsheathed Rebellion and striked it, only for it to disappeared.

It appeared again in the circle as it roared to the heavens destroying the three towers. Zero smiled at it.

"Lets start."Zero said as it disappeared and reappeared in front of Zero sending out a blast of lighting. Zero dodged and sent bullets at it. It didn't have much only to knock it off guard. Zero slashed at it only to be shocked and sent back on to the rail. It did a dark growl or laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny huh, you wont be laughing long."Zero said as he hailed bullets at it. It just flashed**(That what I'm going to call it when he disappears and reappears.)** again and appeared at Zero only to have Blue rose shoot right in the face. The electricity died down and it fell on one knee.

"Hm, bullets weaken the shield."Zero thought as he pulled out Rebellion as he slashed the demon before it pushed hum back. It got real angry now. It now had a red electrocution shield to it as it roared and flashed faster then before. Zero just kept shooting it until it was in its daze. He came up to it and slashed it a couple of time before stabbing it in the chest. He jumped away from it as it screeched in pain before exploding.

"Well that settles that."Zero said as he walked away. He came to the door and opened it. It lend to a large hallway, he kept walking until he saw a door. This door was the only thing between him and the courtyard, there is just one problem, the door has a blue wall in front of it.

Zero walked up to it, he punched to see if it worked, it didn't. Zero walked away to see if there was another way, okay no he didn't. He raised his Devil bringer making a giant ghost fist, and punched the blue wall with so much force it broke. Zero walked to the door in satisfaction until he tried to open the door, it was locked. Zero slammed his head on the door before kicking it open.

With the door opened, Zero walked out to see a blizzard breeze snow right into his face. He kept walking until he heard laughter, he looked up to see two glowing blue women floating, with weird long hair, and are very naked and they were dancing erotic. He whistled to them. They waved their hands to him motioning him to come.

"Baby yeah."Zero said as he skated to them. He walked in front of one to see its um tits.

"Alright."Zero said as it tried to hug him, he dodged it slide down to look at the other ones ass.

"Sweet."Zero said as it tried to hug him, he laid on the ground watching the girls do their erotic dance.

"Yeah."Zero said as a giant toad like thing came out of the blizzard and chomped on Zero. The demon munching on his new meal only to taste nothing. It looked to see Zero landing on the ice away from it dusting himself off. Zero looked at the demon. It had a toad body with a tail with a spike ball of ice on it, the ice was like a mohawk on top on its head. The girls or rusulkas moved as it moved.

**"What, how did you know."**It asked.

"You can hide that body but that smell."Zero said as he waved his hand like a fan."Whoo, There is no covering that, your worse than Uriah."Zero said.

**"Insult me one more time and I will make you suffer more than you thought possible."**It said as it roared making Zero make his trench come up in front of him. He wiped them back.

"I like to see you try."Zero said.

**"Now you will face Bael, ruler of the frozen soils." **The demon now named Bael roared

**(Play DMC 4 ost Frozen frog.)**

Bael launched shards of ice at Zero only for Zero to dodge them and shoot Blue Rose at Bael. Bael then jumped in the air and tried belly flopping Zero. Zero got out of the way and jumped at Bael slashing at him. Zero slashed at one of the ice on Bael's head and notice Bael stumble a bit.

"That must be his weakness."Zero thought as he slashed at Bael. Bael got up and hopped at Zero knocking him to a wall.

**"Hah, how's that for you punk."**Bael said as Zero got up.

"You could've done better."Zero said as Bael growled and charged at Zero. Zero jumped out of the way and slashed at Bael's head, breaking all the ice. Bael landed on the ground struggling to get up.

"Come on, don't give up yet."Zero said as he slashed at Bael a few times before grabbing his tail and pulling it into the air. Zero then pulled it down slamming Bael to the ground. Bael got up and roared at Zero as parts of him changed, his skin became red, and his ice purple. Zero felt Bael's power increase just a little bit.

"Your devil trigger won't change much."Zero said as he charged at Bael. Bael jumped up in the air and did a belly flop at Zero. Zero made a ghostly D.B. up in the air holding Bael. Zero threw Bael at a wall as he charged at Bael slashing at his ice making Bael stumble. When Zero felt Bael had enough for now, he punched Bael in the gut sending him skywards. Zero grabbed Bael's tail and slammed him on the ground, Bael growled before jumping in the corner and making himself bloat and sending a massive blizzard at Zero.

Zero looked out to find Bael but the only light was the two Rusulka's flying toward's him.

"Look's like the only way to find him is to defeat these."Zero thought as he dodged one of the Rusulka's hold and slashed at it. He kept slashing at it as it's blue body color turned grey. It landed on the ground as Zero grabbed the antenna to it and pulled Bael out of the snowstorm. Zero slashed Rebellion at Bael before grabbing Bael's tail and slamming Bael on the ground. Bael struggled to get up but collapsed on the ground, lifeless.

"Your big, but you're not smart."Zero said as he walked away. When he heard a sound he turned to see Bael alive and opened wide as he chopped down on Zero literally this time.

**"That will show that little smartass."**Bael said as he was about to swallow only to be stopped by a slash on the inside.

**"What the?"**Bael said/asked as he felt pain from slashes hit his insides. A scream of disgust and anger roared out of his body as a katana poked out of the top of his head, then the body of a devil trigger Zero got out with Yamato in his hand. Zero wiped the muck off himself.

**"Ugh, this is going to take like six baths to wash off."**Zero said as he looked at Bael who was in pain and shock.

**"What impossible."**Bael said.

**"No, it's not."**Zero said as he unsheathed Yamato.**"Now time to end this."**Zero said as he charged at Bael. He slashed at bael before sending him upwards then slashed at him repeatedly. He then land on the ground, took a step backwards and sent a volley of slashes to Bael as it launched him backwards.

Bael got up quickly only to see Zero slash at him again before grabbing his tail, sending him into the air, and sent another volley at Bael. Bael landed on the ground but before he even could get up, Zero sent one more volley at Bael as he landed on the ground.

**"How, this is impossible."**Bael said. Zero walked up to him as one of the Rusulka tried to grab him, emphasis on the word tried. Zero slashed it as it landed on the ground and he grabbed its foot.

**"No it's not, you just didn't know you were facing Zero, son of Dante."**Zero said as Bael's eyes widened in shock.

**"Your, you're the demon killer."**Bael said as he tried to get away.

**"Coward."**Zero thought as he pulled the Rulsulka as it dragged Bael and Zero threw Bael near the gate as he held onto the Rusulka which broke off. Bael landed on the ground with a missing Rusulka. Zero threw it away.**(Zero has all the abilities okay.)**He then charged at Bael and jumped.

**"Don't think this is the end there are more of us."**Bael said before Zero silenced him as Bael died turning to ice while exploding. Zero then transformed back to normal and saw a glowing light as he raised his hand, it came to him and it glowed brighter until it stopped and out came a steel briefcase."Pandora"Zero thought.

Pandora had a skull in the center of it as yellow lines came out and ended at the end.

"He wasn't kidding, it's like an all you can it buffet. Wait, did he say more of us."Zero said as the blizzard cleared and he saw them. Several more like Bael. They all roared at him before jumping around. Zero smiled before setting Pandora on the ground as it glowed and out came a machine gun shooting the ice so he could corner them. He then lifted it up in the air and it glowed and became a three barreled rocket launcher. He pulled the trigger as the rockets came out and hit the gorund sending the Dragons flying.

He then swung Pandora as it transformed into a three-bladed shuriken and sending it towards them. It hit several of them before it spun back to Zero as he spun it behind him as it transformed into flying pod with him sitting in it with several rocket holes. He pulled the trigger as a dozen rockets flew around before hitting and killing the dragons and destroying the hellgate. He sent Pandora down as he put his foot on it, it clicked and opened up to show a bright light, Zero closed it before anything could happen. He just shrugged at whatever that was.

**(DMC 4 ost frozen frog theme end)**

"You destroyed it, nice."

Zero turned to see Trish walking towards him.

"Yeah,wait were you watching?"Zero asked as she nodded.

"So you could have helped the whole time."Zero said deadpanned.

"I thought the son of Dante could kill it, and of course take care of your new guest."Trish said.

"Yeah we-wait, what guest?"Zero asked as he turned to see Trish gone.

"What did she mean."Zero thought as he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. He turned to see a motorcycle come out of the window and was about to land on him if he didn't land out of the way, he did get a good view of her.

She had black hair, a scar across her nose, a white buttoned up shirt, a skirt that was actually a pouch like with ammo. She had guns such as submachine guns, pistols, and an anti-tank rifle slung on her back.

"Woah."Zero thought as he landed on the ground as she stopped her bike, her back to him.

"Woah, slow down babe, if your here to kill the demon, he's gone."Zero said as all he got was silence.

"You lost?"

"..."

"You need directions?"

"..."

"You don't talk much?" Zero asked. All he got was her aiming the giant rifle at him. Shooting a rocket at him, Zero just did three-sixty then put his foot on it as he rode it. He kept riding it until he landed it into the wall making a giant crater. He dusted himself off as he looked at the women.

"Sheesh, if that's how you say hello, no wonder your single."Zero said as she turned towards him he saw her eyes. One side was blue while the other red.

"Um, nice contacts."Zero said as she glared at him.

"Okay, not contacts but nice though."Zero said as she revved her engine, rode her bike past Zero and into the crater.

"Well, bye to you too."Zero said as he picked up Pandora, walked into the doorway and out to the gates.

**(Bridge)**

Zero walked to the gates until he heard a howl. He looked out to see a bunch of red light come at him. He raised his eyebrow when a fiery head came at him, he blown it away with Coyote. He saw a bunch of demon dogs. They had a skeletal structure, fire in the inside, a spiky collar, and finally a fiery dog head.

"Basilisk huh,"Zero said as he pulled out Pandora as it transformed into a crossbow rocket. The Basilisk charged as he fired.

"Let's rock."

**(Chapter end.)**

**Next Chapter:Zero comes back to Heatherfield but not alone. The girls prepare for the end of the school dance. Will created an astral clone to do her laundry only for Nerissa to bring life to it. Now Zero, Will, their new companion must tracked this astral drop down before something happens.**

**Chapter eight:Will's twin problem and Man's best friend?**

* * *

**There you have it! In the next chapter there will be adult content. Until next time.**


	9. Wills twin problem and Mans best friend?

**Hi, next chapter, their aren't going to be any demon fights in this, demons will appear. Just not in the way you want. On to the story!**

* * *

**(Heatherfield)**

A lonely hobo was looking through a garbage can. He was looking through when he saw electricity in the alley and out came an old hag. She looked at him.

"Quintessence."She said as the garbage can come to life and started chasing him.

After that, Nerissa saw Will dancing.

"Dance while you can guardian, soon you and the guardians and your little demon boy will suffer."Nerissa said as Will was dancing.

**(Wills home)**

Will was cheering as she slid down the linoleum of her kitchen as today was her last days of her school.

"Okay Miss enthusiasm, who are you and what have you done to my daughter."Susan Vandom asked.

"It's the last day of school, half day, classes end then total freedom."Will said, happy she gets out of her classes for the summer.

"Not so fast, you're not liberated until that basket is-"Susan pointed to the overfilled basket of dirty laundry.

"Mom, tonight it's 's farewell party. I have to help the gang decorate the gym, I'll do it tomorrow, I promise."Will said in a puppy dog stare that should do the trick.

"That's what you said three days ago, look what I'm wearing."Susan said, revealing a magenta shirt with a blue heart that has an image of a guy.

"Wow, Vance Michael Justin. Didn't know you were a fan."Will said as Susan rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. The clothes get washed today or no party for you tonight."Susan said as Will pouted.

**(With Zero.)**

Zero just shot the last Basilisk with Blue rose as he holstered his revolver.

"That was pretty fun."Zero said as he looked around at all the dissolving demon dogs. He was about to walk away when he heard a whimper. He turned to see a Basilisk under a pillar. It whimpered as it tried to get out. Zero walked to it with Coyote aimed at its head.

"Sorry buddy."Zero said as he was about to pull the trigger. He saw the dogs eyes and saw fear but not that. He saw life in them, He sighed and holstered Coyote.

"Alright, but when I let you go, you won't attack me."Zero said as it looked at him and moved its head in a nod, or it looked like one. Zero used his Devil bringer to lift up the pillar as it got up. It looked at him before launching its head at him. Zero was about to bring his pistol out when the head went past him and he heard a scream of pain.

He turned to see a Basilisk about to attack him only for the other one to kill it. Zero turned back to it too see the fire turned blue as it walked to him and sat next to Zero. Zero got on one knee and pets its head, it wagged its tail in response. Zero saw a rift open. He got up before patting its head.

"See you around boy."Zero said as he walked to the portal, he heard a whimper to see it head low. He smiled at it.

"Aw alright, come on boy."Zero said as it lifted its head and followed him into the rift.

**(Heatherfield with Will)**

"So I can't help decorate."Will said on the phone.

"Oh please, if you want to attend a ball, you have to help with the prep."Cornelia said as she brushed her hair while on the phone.

"I spent forever on the decorations, we can't lose you to a pile of dirty underwear."Hay lin said as she got dressed for the last day of school.

"Besides, when you're not around, Cornelia gets really bossy."Taranee added. Irma gurgled something because she was brushing her teeth.

"What." Everyone asked before Irma spat out the toothpaste.

"I said'Stop brushing your hair Cornelia, your losing your brain cells."Irma said as Cornelia fumed.

"Please Will. we can't guarantee any survivors." Taranee begged.

"I'll find a way."Will said as they all hanged up on each other.

**(With Zero)**

Zero landed in the park with the demon dog. He looked at it and to see if anyone was around.

"Okay, were going to have to find you a disguise or something so no one see a demonic dog."Zero said looking around as the dog barked at him. Zero looked around until he heard a sickening noise.

He turned to see the demonic Husky? Yep, in the place of the demonic dog was a full breed Husky as it wagged its tail and barked at Zero.

"Okay, let's tell Yan lin about this."Zero said as he walked to the silver dragon with the De-I mean Husky at his side.

**(With Will)**

Will had gathered the dirty clothes in a basket before pulling out the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Port Lartsa."Will said as an exact same copy of her appeared.

"Hi."Will said.

"Hi."It said copying her.

"Oh, please make this work."Will said as she begged to the upper beings. She then led the Astral drop to the laundromat where she explained how to do it. She even brought the washer to life to help her as Will left to help the others.

**(Silver dragon.)**

"This is most unusual."Yan lin said as she and Zero watched the Demon dog eat some dog food.

"Yeah, I know."Zero said as it finished and laid on Zero's lap.

"I never known a demon to be loyal like this one."Yan lin said as Zero petted the dog.

"It is unusual, but he did save my life so I owe him."Zero said as he smiled at it.

"It is normal for dogs to be so loyal, maybe when you saved it. It thought you as a master."Yan lin said.

"Alright, he could help me in my demon hunting."Zero said.

"What are you going to name it, all dogs need names even demonic ones." Yan lin said.

"I'll name him Serge, short for Sergio, You gonna help me feed him."Zero said.

"Sure I gu-wait. Oh no, sneaky like your father."Yan lin said as she laughed at Zero.

"Dammit, so close."Zero said. "What are the others doing."Zero asked.

"They are at the school decorating for the dance, how about you help them."Yan lin suggested as Zero nodded and got up leaving the restaurant with Sergio behind him.

**(With the girls.)**

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay lin were decorating the gymnasium for the retirement party. Irma was blowing on a balloon but accidentally lost it.

"Irma, be careful." Hay lin said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry, now we only have 9,999 left."Irma said sarcastically.

"Well, you can never have enough balloons." Hay lin countered.

"No, you can never have enough shoes, balloons you can definitely have enough of." Cornelia emphasized.

"I don't know how we are going to get this up in time."Taranee said as she was concerned on how long they were doing this and how much time they had.

"It will be easier if we were guardians."Irma suggested.

"Or Zero and his Devil trigger." Hay lin added.

"No way, we can't use our powers for something as trivial as laund-er decorating and we can't risk getting caught. And why Zero's Devil trigger?"Will asked.

"Well, he can fly with it." Hay lin said.

"Actually I just used a demon move called air lift, it helps me get way higher. So what this about helping you decorate."

The girls turned to see Zero walking to them with a husky by his side.

"Zero!"All the girls yelled as they ran to him and hugged him as he returned it.

"It's good to see you guys."Zero said as they parted.

"It's good to see you too, did you destroy the gate."Taranee asked.

"Yep, and I got three things from that mission."Zero said.

"What."Hay lin asked as Zero pulled out his Devil arm Pandora.

"This, Pandora a fire arm that has multiple transformations to a machine gun, to a laser cannon."Zero said as the girls looked in awe at the Devil arm as it disappeared into Zero.

"The second."Will said.

"I met two lovely women, one helped me on where the gates is, while the other tried shooting me."Zero said as the girls gasped.

"What, why?"Cornelia asked as Zero shrugged.

"Don't know really, she got away before I could ask anything."Zero said.

"And the last."Hay lin asked.

"Him."Zero said as he pointed at the husky as it barked.

"Awww, he is so cute."Will said as she petted the dog.

"Yeah, but of course he is not normal."Zero said as the others looked at him.

"What do you mean?"Irma asked.

"Sergio, do your thing."Zero said as the dog barked and transformed into his Basilisk form. The girls backed away behind Zero.

"What is that thing?"Cornelia said as Sergio wagged his tail.

"First off, he's a boy. Second, he is a Basilisk, a powerful demon dog that are also great trackers. And third, I have him because he saved my life."Zero said as Sergio lowered his head.

"Aw, were sorry, we didn't mean to hurt you."Will said as she petted Sergio on the head as he wagged his tail in response. Soon all the girls started petting him as Sergio loved it.

"Alright, so whats this about the dance?"Zero asked.

"Well, we were decorating for the party, and we thought you could help us?"Hay lin asked. All she got was a now Devil trigger Zero grabbing some decorative stuff and jumping in the air.

**"Lets start decorating."**

**(Back at laundromat)**

The astral drop was doing the laundry with the help of the washer and dryer when Nerissa came in.

"Hello."Nerissa said as the Astral drop looked at her.

"Hi." It said before putting the magazine on her head.

"Well, aren't we almost lifelike. Still, life-like doesn't hold the candle to alive."Nerissa said as she raised her hands at the Astral drop saying one word:Quintessence. The lighting from her hand struck the Astral as it landed on the ground as her eyes changed from kind of mesmerized to full of life.

"You are no longer an astral drop, no longer soulless slave to the bearer of Kandrakar. You're a living, feeling altemeire, with all Will's memories, emotions, and powers."Nerissa said as the Will2**(she is going to be called that)** got up.

"I'm living. I'm feeling. I'm scared."Will2 said as Nerissa approached her.

"Its wonderful isn't it, to be alive and not a dull shadow."Nerissa said.

"I know you, your from my dream."Will2 said as she remembered the women.

"That was Wills dream. It doesn't have to be yours. I gave you life, I'm your friend remember that."Nerissa said as she left.

"Hello, these clothes aren't going to wash themselves."The washer said.

"I wish, then I could retire at the laundromat at the Bahamas."The dryer said as Will2 laughed.

"Wow, my first laugh. That feels great."Will said as she checked her other emotions and started playing with the washer soap.

"Hey, easy on the soap, I got one rinse cycle." It said as Will2 got hungry and left.

"Hey, where are you going?"It asked.

"Food."Will2 said.

**(With Elyon.)**

"I can't believe your leaving for good. Promise you'll come back to visit." Alchemy said sadly.

"As soon as I can."Elyon said as the two girls looked at each other sadly before Alchemy left.

"It gets harder to say goodbye." Elyon said.

"I know, but my queen. You can't spend half your time community in another world for classes."Caleb said

"It wasn't just classes, it was life."Elyon said hugging her bag.

"I know, but look at it this way. You won't have to touch another math book."Caleb said trying to cheer Elyon up a bit.

"If only, Galgida said she is going to teach me and Meranda some royal lessons on Meridian. Hey, if she gives me to much homework can I throw her into the dungeon."Elyon joked.

**(Back with Zero and the girls.)**

Zero was all around the place setting up the decoration to the party as he stood on the air lift symbol to put things higher up. Sergio even help by grabbing some balloons, of course a couple of times he had to stop eating them only to hack them up much to Hay lin and Cornelia displeasure.

"Lets see how the gym is coming."Principle Knickerbocker said, leading Ms. Rudolf into the gym to see the girls, a human Zero, a dog, and a completely decorated gym.

"Well done, you girls and your friend have done an excellent job. I should consider you all decoration detail more often."Principle Knickerbocker said.

**(Laundromat.)**

Zero went to with Will to help her get her laundry**(Much to her pleasure.)**They arrived to see the entire place covered in soap.

"Hey, where's my uh friend?"Will asked.

"Who knows."The washer said.

"Who cares, she almost drowned us."The dryer grumblily said. Zero sweat dropped at this and turned to Will.

"Will, you didn't by any chance use your powers now did you?"Zero asked as Will laughed nervously.

"You know, Will you could've asked."Zero said as Will looked down in shame. Zero put his arm around her as he brought her into a hug. Will blushed madly, she now know what Irma and Hay lin felt, he was warm.

"Come on, let's get your clothes and then find your little friend."Zero said as they washed and dried the clothing.

**(Back at Wills home)**

Will2 was eating anything she could find.

"Although I appreciate a healthy appetite, you may want to slow down before you choke."The fridge said.

"Can't foods so good."Will2 said as she took another bite. Susan vandom walked in.

"Hello Will."Susan said.

"Mom, great news I got the laundry done."Will2 said as she hugged Susan.

"Thats great, now you can go to the party."Susan said as Will2 got an idea.

"Mom, why don't you come with me."Will2 suggested.

"You want me to come to the party, where all your friends there?"Susan asked.

"I can show you off."Will2 said.

"Okay, I'll go change."Susan said as she went up stairs.

"Keep the shirt, it looks cool."Will2 said as she left with a pickle.

**(With Zero and Will.)**

Zero, Will, and Sergio were walking to Wills apartment when Will2 went down the fire escape when they came up. They entered the apartment to see a messed up kitchen.

"If you're looking for the bottomless pit, she just left."The fridge said as Zero sweat dropped. Will sighed as Zero set the basket down.

"Honey, what do you think of this."Susan asked as she came out of her room with cut up jeans and the shirt she was wearing earlier."Am I trying hard and who's your new friend."

Zero blinked a couple of times before whistling, even Sergio howled.

"Dang, now I know where you get your looks Will."Zero said, causing Will to blush a little.

"Oh, aren't you such a sweet boy. You aren't by chance dating my daughter now are you."Susan complimented and teased Will as her face turned cherry red.

"MOM, THATS SO EMBARRESSING!"Will yelled as Zero chuckled.

"Well Miss Vandom, I am flattered that you would think that, but it's not that way, yet."Zero said whispering the yet as Susan caught the yet escape his lip.

"I'm Zero Sparda, a new student. Will and her friends help me get used to Sheffield and I help them when they wanted it and needed it."Zero said as Susan nodded.

"Sparda. Interesting name."Susan thought.

"Well, then let's get to the party. I like to know more about yourself Zero."Susan said as the three went off to the school.

**(With Will2)**

Will2 was smelling a rose in the park.

"Enjoying yourself my dear."

Will2 turned to see Nerissa smirking.

"I just hope you didn't get too attached to this life."Nerissa said.

"W-what do you mean."Will2 asked nervously.

"Well, when Will finds you, she'll reabsorb you into the heart, unless of course you are to replace Will, permanently."Nerissa said.

**(With Will.)**

Will managed to get away from her mother as she went to find her clone. She found near the school.

"Hey, I told you to do the laundry and wait for me. How hard is that."Will said mad as the clone ran away.

"Serves me right though, I should have never created you."Will said taking out the heart as Will2 got angry.

"NO!"Will2 yelled as she shot a lighting ball at Will which let her get away.

"Hey, Astral drops don't have powers."Will said.

**(With Will2)**

Will2 was walking down the street when she saw Cornelia and Irma.

"Cornelia, Irma, Hi."Will2 said.

"Still haven't done the laundry I see."Cornelia said.

"I-"Will2 started when Irma stopped her.

"Too late, it's time to party."

**(At the party.)**

Matt and his band were playing for the party.

"So you really like the decorations?" Hay lin asked.

"Yes Hay lin, they're wonderful." said.

I still think we could have used more balloons."Hay lin said looking at the decorations.

"Let it go dear."

A lot of people were dancing to the music.

"So your alright with me going back to Meridian."Caleb asked.

"Yep, I learned that there is another guy I like, and he ain't you."Cornelia said as she left a fuming Caleb.

Martin was trying to get Irma to dance with him but Irma left to find Zero. Will2 was looking around until Taranee came up to her.

"Matt and Nigel sound great."Taranee said.

"Awesome!"Will2 said as she climbed up onto the stage to dance as people cheered her on.

The original Will was outside and found her mother outside the line.

"What are you doing here?"Will asked as Susan looked at her funny.

"Will, if you didn't want me to come, then why did you invite me."Susan asked as Will try to come up with something quick.

"No, I mean what are you doing out here."Will said as she dragged her mom inside.

"Its like I have two daughters, Will and her evil twin."Susan said as she talked to . Will went to find her twin.

"Man, Will you were on fire,though not as much as me."Martin said as he thought he was a better dancer trying to impress Irma.

"What."Will asked.

"On the stage, I never thought you had it in you."Irma said. Will had to keep the double twin act going.

"We'll, there is a first time for everything."Will said as she went off again.

Will2 was drinking punch like she was going out of style.

"I love punch."She said.

"Yeah, you already said that."Taranee said as Will2 left and Will came to get a drink."Jeez, how many are you going to drink."

"How many did I drink."Will asked.

"Like a dozen."Taranee said as Will left. Will2 left the bathroom when Will came in.

"Lose something."Cornelia ask. Will just sighed and left until she was cornered by the Cornelia, Taranee and Hay lin.

"Okay what is up with you?"Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, its like your all over the place."Hay lin said as Will looked down in shame while Taranee just realized it.

"Oh no."

"Yes, I created an Astral drop to do my laundry and it ran away, but I think it is here."Will said.

"I thought we couldn't use our powers to something so trivial as to laundry."Cornelia mocked.

"Laundry can be evil. Look, you guys can torment me later after we find her."Will said as they split up not noticing Will2 was listening in. Taranee told Zero, Caleb, and Irma the situation as they started to search for the clone. Will2 went through the crowd almost going unnoticed by Cornelia when she went into the hallway but did not go unnoticed by Zero as he went to get the others.

Will2 ran out into the football field being chased by Will.

"Astral drop, Astral drop, I keep saying it but you won't go away."Will said.

"I'm not an Astral drop."Will2 said as she started to cry.

"Are you crying, Astral drops don't cry."Will said confused.

"I'm not an Astral drop."Will two said. The others arrived confused on which one is real. The Wills started throwing punches at each other.

"Guys help me."Will said.

"Yeah get her."The other Will said.

"Is anyone else confuse."Hay lin asked.

"Quiet, I'm concetrating."Taranee said focusing on one of the Wills.

"This will prove who is the real Will, Guardians unite!"Will said as they transformed. The only problem was that the other Will transformed.

"This is isn't good."Irma said.

"I'm an altermere now, why are you hurting me?"Will2 said.

"What's an altermere?"Hay lin asked as Cornelia shrugged. Caleb guessed and grabbed one of the Will's, thinking the one he grabbed was a fake.

"Caleb, it's me."Will said.

"Oh, sorry."Caleb said as he let her go.

"No Caleb, I'm the real me."The other Will said as Caleb sighed.

"It's hard enough to understand girls when there's one of them."Caleb said. Zero got fed up with this and launched himself into the air grabbing one of the Wills.

"Zero its me."Will said.

"No it's not, I can tell because that Will has the heart while you don't."Zero said as he held onto her. The real Will transformed back to normal and walked to Zero as he held onto Will2.

"Thanks Zero."Will said.

"No problem."Zero said as Will2 struggled to get out of his grip.

"Not so tough now are."Cornelia mocked.

"Wait, she says she alive and I believe her. A drop wouldn't,couldn't do this."Will said.

"Not to mention drink all that punch."Taranee added. Zero sweat dropped, Will's clone must have drank a lot of punch.

"Uh Will, she tried to destroy you."Irma reminded Will.

"She thought I was trying to destroy her, and she was tricked by that hag from our dreams. I could never harm another human being."Will said as Will2 growled.

"Your lying."Will2 said.

"You want proof, Zero release her. It's okay, she's apart of me, she'll do the right thing."Will said as Zero nodded and let Will2 go. Will2 growled and electricity was flowing from her.

"No, you still want to absorb me back into the heart, back to oblivion."Will2 said.

"If your really me, you know me."Will said. The electricity died down from Will2 body.

"I believe you."Will2 said.

"Of course, we're like sisters after all."Will said as the two started hugging. And to everyone and Will's shock, Will2 grabbed Zero and brought them into the hug, Confusing everyone.

"She's you, what do you expect."Zero said as Will blushed but returned the threesome hug.

Nerissa was watching this happen."Digusting, still my fault for betting off a cheap knockoff."Nerissa said as she cast a bolt at Will. Will2 saw the lighting bolt coming and move in the way of it, taking the blow. Zero an the other guardians saw Nerissa on the football goal, Zero fired a couple of rounds at her but it was too late as she entered the fold. Will went to Will2

"You took that blast for me to live, and all you wanted to do was live."Will said as tears were starting to form. Will2 smiled.

"That's what sisters do right?"Will2 said as her body started to disappear.

"Oh look Will, she's fading."Hay lin said in a worried tone.

"I know I wish there was a way to keep you alive, unless I absorb you. Not in the heart but in me, that way your memories and thoughts live on but only if you accept."Will said as she received a nod from her clone. When she absorbed her Will saw everything, with the last one being her mother Susan, of all people, kissing , her math teacher.

Zero looked down on the spot where the clone was as Sergio whimpered. Everyone went inside as Zero looked at Will. He put his arm around her and led her inside.

**(Will's home.)**

Will came inside to see her mom putting the laundry away.

"You know Will, these clothes you washed have a very pretty smell. Did you use a softener fabric we couldn't afford?"Susan asked as Will quickly shake her head.

"No way Mom. Zero came by and offered to help. That scent is something he made himself, honest! Will panicked.

"Well now, that boy is sweet, clever, inventive, and helpful? I say he's a keeper. I wonder when you two get married and start giving me some grandchildren."Susan said as Will blushed ten shades of red.

"MOM WE HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED YET! Will screamed as she went upstairs in to her room and slammed the door.

"Ah, to be young and in love."Susan said.

Will collapsed on her bed thinking. " I don't know why, but I want to be with Zero more than Matt." Will thought as she went to sleep.

**(With Nerissa)**

Nerissa was with the cloaked figure again.

**"You've failed again Nerissa, not surprising."**He said as Nerissa glared at him.

"At least I'm actually doing something."Nerissa said as blade appeared at her neck.

**"Ah, but I'm doing something. Waiting for my masters orders."**He said as he sheathed the sword.

**"Nerissa, My master can be very impatient when it comes to world domination."**He said.

"Just be patient, soon I will have them in my clutches."Nerissa said as she walked away. THe cloak figure turned to Mephisto that phased through the wall.

"What do you have to report."He said as the demon spoke in a demon language.

"**So, one more hellgate, which one."**He asked as it responded.**"Ahh, good lets hope our Conquer of the** **fire hell is ready. Get out of my sight."**He said as the Mephisto bowed and phased through the wall. Another demon phased through the wall but it was bigger by another head and all you could see were metallic hair.

**"I want you to track Zero down."**He said as it nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

**"Soon my master, very soon."**He said as he chuckled.

**(Chapter end)**

**Next chapter:Zero and the girls enjoy a long summer, but what is watching Zero? Why are mechanical objects coming to life, and will the girls finally decide on sharing Zero? Find out.**

* * *

** So there you have it. The reason I gave Zero a dog was it would be cool to have one, why a Basilisk, because it was the only demon dog I could find. Why name it Sergio, because I felt like it. I know there was no lemon, what I meant to say was in two chapters there will be a lemon. Until next time.**


	10. Beginning of summer troubles

**Hey, here is the next chapter. People, if you read this before and it changed. It's because I'm changing a couple things with the story and what happens. Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter ten:Beginning of summer trouble**

**(Candracar)**

"This Nerissa chick has captured Zero and Caleb, attacked at the school dance, and she even tried to gain a demon in her army but we know how that ended."Will said as she and the guardians were talking to the Oracle.

"Hmm, this is interesting anything else?"Oracle asked.

"Oh you know, lighting and bringing appliances to life."Will said as Hay lin disappeared and reappeared.

"Invisibility."Hay lin said.

"Telekinesis."Cornelia said.

"Telepathy."Taranee said.

"And Intuition, you know the normal teen stuff."Irma said.

"It is normal for guardians, your progressing as expected."Helenor said.

"In the mean time, will look into this woman. Also, how is your new friend Zero?"Oracle asked curious about the boy.

"Oh you know, he's nice."Will said

"Charming."Irma said.

"funny."Taranee said.

"Dreamy."Cornelia said as Caleb fumed.

"AWESOME!"Hay lin exclaimed.

"Sexy."

Everyone one looked at Orube.

"What, he is."Orube said. Kyrie showed up with Miranda.

"Hows it going guys."Kyrie asked.

"Its going great."Irma said.

"Orube said Zero is sexy."Hay lin said.

"Who doesn't."Kyrie said as all the girls imagined Zero shirtless.

"Not me."Caleb said as Miranda spat webbing at him.

"Alright, that's enough. We need to find Nerissa before she does anymore damage."Sorceress said.

"Um, about that. You see its summer and my parents are bringing us too a summer beach house and so we were going."Irma said.

"Of course, you've earned it."Oracle said as Kyrie walked to the girls.

"Can I come with you guys."Kyrie asked.

"Of course."Irma said as Miranda went on the ground and begged.

"Oh please, please let me come with you guys, Gladia making me do too much homework, please, PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE!"Miranda pleaded.

"I guess."Irma said as Miranda cheered and they got ready for the summer. As the girls kept walking, Hay lin had always thought something about Zero.

"Do you think Zero likes us all the same."Hay lin said as Cornelia scowled.

"No way, I'm not sharing Zero. I think he likes me better."Cornelia said causing vain marks on the other guardians and Miranda.

"Yeah right, then how come he's staying at my place?"Hay lin countered. Irma got between the two.

"Hold on, its Zero's choice. But he will choose me over you all."Irma said as the others became mad and the girls started fighting while Miranda watched in amazement, Kyrie had enough of this.

**WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM.**

The girls were groaning in pain and nursed the bump on their head.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself. You know Zero as much as I do that he would never come between your friendship. Hell, he's lucky you guys are human and not Succumbus's sucking his life out."Kyrie said as the girls looked down in shame.

"Whats a Succumbus?"Miranda asked as Kyrie calmed down.

"As far as Zero told me, they are demon women that seduce men into sleeping them and taking their life. This happened to Zero way more times that I can count."Kyrie said as the girls gasped.

"Were sorry Kyrie."Cornelia said.

"We didn't mean to make you angry."Hay lin said.

"Well, when you make up your mind, Zero doesn't mind sharing."Kyrie said as she walked with Miranda beside her.

**(With Zero)**

Zero was looking at the amulet as he ate in the Silver dragon with Yan lin and Sergio.

"That was your father, right?"Yan lin asked.

"Yep, gave to me before he died."Zero said.

"It is quite beautiful."Yan lin said.

"Thanks."Zero said as the amulet shined a little.

"You know, something just accured to me."Yan lin said.

"What.?"Zerp asked.

"Your father and uncle Vergil got two pieces, one is in your hand."Yan lin said.

"Yeah my uncle did have a piece of it that was given to them by my grandmother about them?"Zero asked.

"Where is the other piece."Yan lin asked as Zero tried to remember it.

"You know, I don't know. The demons must have took it when they killed my family."Zero said sadly when he looked at the amulet. Sergio leaned on his leg.

"I know what will cheer you up. How about you go with the girls on the vacation. I hear Kyrie and Miranda are going."Yan lin said as Zero smiled at the idea.

"Alright, let me get my stuff."Zero said as he finished his bowl and left, Sergio right behind him, Yan lin smiled.

"I glad the boy has a family. I hope he can defeat the king and protect the girls."Yan lin thought as she continued to eat.

**(Later)**

Hay lin was gathering her stuff to see Zero gathering his stuff.

"Nows my chance."Hay lin thought as she walked up to Zero.

"Zero, I want to ask you something."Hay lin said as Zero looked at her and nodded."I want to know who you like more."Hay lin asked. Zero raised an eyebrow at this.

"What brought this up?"Zero said. Hay lin blushed as she answered.

"Well, me and the other girls have wondered who you like more because, well-"Hay lin trailed off. Zero smirked and pulled her closer into a hug.

"I could never choose just one of you girls, I care about you all evenly. You are all beautiful in my eyes, and I couldn't choose one of you over the others. Even though Will is dating Matt, dudes is a total weirdo and a hippy to me."Zero said as Hay lin giggled and blushed as Zero kissed her head.

"Well funny thing about that, we all like you minus Will, you know until she accepts it."Hay lin.

"I understand, I love you all the very same way."Zero said as he kissed Hay lin passionately.

Hay lin was wide-eyed but closed them after. This went on for about three minutes until they parted.

"How was that?"Zero asked as Hay lin hugged him tightly.

"I loved it and I hope the others will too."Hay lin said as Zero hugged her.

"Come on, Kyrie and Miranda are coming with us."Hay lin said as they got their stuff and left.

**(Later)**

A van carrying Mr. and Mrs. Lair with Irma, her little brother Chris, Cornelia, Taranee, Hay lin, and Will. They were heading to the beach house the lairs owned. After they arrived, Chris got out of the car.

"Finally, air not polluted by girl breath."Chris said, waving his hand in front of his face. Irma grabbed the back of Chris's shirt.

"I wouldn't be talking about breath, your melts steel."Irma said.

"Irma, Chris, I refuse to listen to you two bicker all week." said.

"Then I hope you brought ear plugs."Mr. Lair joked as everyone got out of the van. Everyone entered the summer home and started to settle in their rooms. Chris and Mr. Lair were sleeping in the living room, the girls were sharing a room and Mrs. Lair got into a room of her own.

"Irma, when does your friend you told us about get here."Mr. Lair said getting a knock on the door. Mr. Lair saw a boy with silver hair about two years older than the girls, a girl about a year older than the girls with orange hair, a husky with a hat on it, and

"Hey aren't you that girl Milinda that framed the girls."Mr. Lair said.

"Um no, my name is Miranda."Miranda said smiling as Mr. Lair just shrugged. He then looked at the other two.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Lair. I'm Zero, Zero Sparda, this is my friend Kyrie and our Husky Sergio."Zero said as Sergio barked and Kyrie waved.

"Yes. Um, do you know my daughter and her friends?."Mr. Lair asked as Irma walked to the door.

"Zero, it's good to see that your here."Irma said, hugging Zero.

" It's good to be here, but I'm kind of having a hard time breathing."Zero said, taking in quick gasps. Mr. Lair chuckled at the scene.

"Well, we were about to go to the beach. Your welcome to join us."Mr. Lair offered as Kyrie smiled.

"I'm sure everyone would like that."Kyrie said as they all went to the beach.

**(At the beach)**

Irma, Will, Taranee, Hay lin and Miranda were swimming in the water while Cornelia was watching them. Kyrie walked up to her.

"Cornelia, why aren't are you swimming with the others?"Kyrie asked as Cornelia buried her face in her knees.

"Because I don't know how to swim."Cornelia said, blushing a bit from embarrassment. Kyrie nodded.

"I could teach you how to swim."Kyrie offered as Cornelia looked at her.

"You would actually help me learn to swim?"Cornelia asked as Kyrie smiled.

"Of course, your my friend after all."Kyrie said as Cornelia accepted her hand.

"Thank you."

While Kyrie was teaching Cornelia how to swim, Will and Irma where sun bathing and couldn't stop looking at Zero, He was on a towel with his shirt off. Hell, none of the girls could stop looking at him**(Except Mrs. Lairs)** He had the perfect body, not over build but just right. Irma just had an idea.

"Hey Zero, can you rub some sun screen on mine and Will's back?"Irma asked holding up a bottle of sunscreen. Zero knew where she was going with this and took the bottle.

"Sure."Zero said as he started on Irma's back and rubbed the sun block on. Irma moaned as Zero massaged her back while rubbing the sun block. Will felt a little anxious to be next. Zero finished Irma's back and moved to Will's back.

"Your next Will."Zero said as Will shivered as the cool sun block was poured on to her skin. Zero then started rubbing Will's back and Will started moaning.

"Zero"Will moaned out. Zero smirked and used his magic hands massage Will's back to the point when she was very relaxed.

Hay lin, Taranee, and Miranda were building sand castles, they even built a sand kennel for Sergio which is sleeping in it for shade while Kyrie was helping Cornelia to swim.

**(Later at the Lairs beach house.)**

Irma was going to the kitchen for a snack when she overheard her parents talking in the living room. When she heard Zero's name she stopped to listen in.

"Dear don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? I mean sure Zero's a fine young man but what makes you think he'll be a perfect husband for Irma?" Mr. Lair asked.

"Honey come on! Have you seen how helpful he is? Zero took the time to go to the market with me, he helped with the laundry, he was spending time with Chris and acted like he was his little brother, I've even seen him help you wash the van."Mrs. Lair said.

"Yes that's true. In all my years of being with the force I've never seen an outstanding young man such as Zero."Mr. Lair said.

"With the way Irma looks at him**(as everyone else does.)** I say those two have a future together. Call it a mother's sixth sense but I think those two could give us a lot of grandchildren."Mrs. Lair said.

***THUMP***

The couple got to the hall and found a fainted Irma with a face that's 10 shades of red.

"Honey if you want our daughter to be with Zero I'm all for it. Just make sure you don't scare her or she might lock herself in her room from embarassment."Mr. Lair said.

**(Unknown)**

The cloaked man was waiting for Nerissa to show up when a rift opened and out came Nerissa.

"You wanted to see me?"Nerissa said.

**"Have you found them?"** He asked.

"Yes, they are at a summer-house, why?"Nerissa asked.

**"I know your going and to try to torture them so take these."** He said as he snapped his fingers and out came two Mephistos and a hidden one next to him.

**"These will help you against Zero."**He said as they followed Nerissa into the rift.

**(At the beach house.)**

Hay lin was snoring pretty loudly and the and the girls were trying to sleep.

"Is she always like this?"Kyrie asked as the other nodded.

"You won't believe what my mother said to my father about Zero."Irma said.

"What did she say? That you shouldn't hang around Zero anymore?"Cornelia said.

"Cornelia!" Kyrie said throwing a pillow at her.

"The opposite actually, she said she had a mother sixth sense that Zero might be a perfect guy for me. That and she hoped to give her lots of grand kids."Irma said blushing a bit.

"My mom said the same thing."Will said while Taranee and Cornelia laughed quietly.

"Hey, your parents would say the same thing too if they met Zero." Will countered making Taranee and Cornelia blushed. The girls buried their heads in their pillows and fell asleep while Hay lin was still snoring and unaware of the demon eyes that watched them.

**(Next morning.)**

Will was trying to get her toast, not noticing that Mrs. Lair was right behind her. Chris was playing around with his remote control fire truck. Zero and Kyrie were playing chess and teaching Miranda how to play. Hay lin, Taranee, and Irma were waiting for Cornelia to come out of the bathroom. And Sergio was in the kitchen sleeping.

"Cornelia, are you growing pretty in there?" Irma asked. Mrs. Lair walked behind her.

"Irma, why is Will yelling at the toaster and why did she name it?" asked, pointing at Will.

"I don't care if you hate raisins Trudy, just give me my toast." Will said, shaking the toaster. Chris's fire truck drove under the table and sprayed in the face with water.

"Um, sorry dad. I thought you were on fire."Chris said before stood up.

"That's it, outside all of you."

**(At the beach)**

Irma and Hay lin were building a sand castle a sand castle when Mr. Lair came out to call for lunch. Everyone came in to eat, as Nerissa came and destroyed their sand castle as she left. Sergio smelt danger and went outside to find the sand castle destroyed. The girls also came out to see their sand castle destroyed with Sergio in it.

"NO, bad dog!" Irma said at Sergio as h put his head down. Sergio went next to Zero as he knew he was in trouble.

"Sergio couldn't have done this. He was only out here for a second."Zero thought.

**(Later)**

Will, Irma**(Still mad at Sergio.)**, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay lin were in the living room of the summer-house as Zero took Kyrie and Miranda too see the carnival.

"I'm taking your mother out to a romantic date."Mr. Lair said to Irma and Chris.

"Ew."Irma said as Chris turned to her.

"It gets better, you have to take me to the carnival." Chris said as Irma stood up.

"Dad, no."Irma said as Mr. and Mrs. Lair quickly left.

"Enjoy yourself, we will."Mr. Lair said.

"I'd rather date Zero." Irma said as the others agreed.

"Hey, Zero is at the carnival."Taranee said as the others left in the speed of light.

**(Unknown location)**

The cloaked man was talking to the other cloaked demon.

**"Your saying she tried turning them against each other by destroying their sand castles?"**He asked as it nodded. He sighed in irritation.

**"Just do your job and take care of him."**He said as it nodded and left.

**"I can't believe were going to give ultimate power to her."**He thought as a shadow came next to him.

**"Did you do it."**He said as it nodded.

**"Good, wait for more further orders."** He said as it bow and left.

**(Back with the others)**

The girls, Kyrie, Miranda, Zero, and Chris were walking through the halls of a haunted house, a lame one. The werewolf was only howling and moved only 90 degrees, the vampire said "I vant to suck you blood" and biting into the neck of the female mannequin. The girls were unimpressed with the house, Chris was miserable, and Zero was bored out of his mind.

"This house is lame." Chris said. Zero nodded.

"Yep, little man, I agree."Zero patted Chris's head as the group continued in the house, not noticing the blue electricity surrounding the vampire and it's eyes glowing a brighter red.

The group stopped and saw a mummy pop out, but still not impresses. Chris turned and was grumbily about how bad this haunted house was, until he heard a howl and saw the werewolf from earlier as it picked him up.

"Chris!"Irma exclaimed."Listen here you electric fuzzball, nobody messes with my brother but me." Irma yelled at the werewolf, while everyone was extracted, blue lighting surrounded the mummy as it came to life and wrapped bandages around the girls. Zero was about to attack but was stopped by the vampire as it crashed through the wall and grabbed Zero still saying "I want to suck your blood.", and put Zero in a headlock.

"What is going on here?"Irma asked as Zero grunted.

"I don't know, but they picked a bad time to attack." Zero said as he used his Devil bringer to rip off the arms of the vampire and crushing its head. Taranee used her powers to burn the bandages that are connecting to the mummy and freeing them and putting the mummy on fire. Irma used the water from the emergency fire system and put out the mummy, and that fried the electrical circuits of the mummy and the werewolf. The girls and Zero looked at Chris.

"Look Chris, I know this seems ultra freaky."Irma started.

"But there's a totally, non-freaky explanation."Hay lin said as Chris stood up.

"Don't bother, I know what I saw. The coolest haunted house on the planet. Lets go again." Chris said excitedly as the girls sweat dropped while Zero chuckled.

**(Later)**

While Irma was getting Chris a snack, the others were talking about what happened.

"Will, who are you kidding. Those monsters were animatronics, as in animated and electronic."Cornelia said.

"Why don't you admit your having issues with your powers."Hay lin added.

"Because I'm not, what ever happened back there wasn't me." Will said slightly angry.

"Who else could bring bad things to life."Taranee said plainly. Zero was rubbing his chin at this.

"I think there's more to this than meets the eye"Zero said as they looked at him.

"What do you mean?"Will asked. Kyrie and Miranda agreed with Zero.

"Well, has anything happened lately?"Kyrie asked as the girls thought.

"There was that one time Will made an astral clone and it some how came to life."Cornelia said as Zero remembered this.

"That's right, but wasn't Will's astral drop hit by the same type of electricity that Will has from the old hag that disappeared?"Zero asked.

"You think that hag tried to do this yo us?"Cornelia said as Zero nodded.

"Um, can you fill me in on what's been happening here?" Kyrie asked.

"To nutshell it, lately we've had a few problems involving a group called the Knights of Vengeance and an old hag named Nerissa that is pulling the strings. We had gone through tough challenges, including facing a demon that beat us in one swing, if it weren't for Zero, we've might have been dead."Will said as she smiled at Zero who returned it. Miranda just realized something.

"Um, Zero?"Miranda asked.

"Yes." Zero said.

"I think Nerissa is making an alliance with the demons."Miranda said as the girls gasped.

"So she is huh, That's not good. We'll talk about this later."Zero said as Irma walked back with Chris and the group walked back to the Lair's vacation house.

**(On Meridian)**

Caleb was able to sneak close enough to listen to the knights.

"I'm getting impatient, when will that old fossil return?"Frost asked crushing a rock to dust.

"After Miranda's betrayal, she's going to stay on earth for her mission and make a deal with our acquaintance, be patience."Raythor answered. Caleb quickly and quietly sped off to Blunks location for the Tooth of Tonga. He had to warn the guardians, and hopefully show up Zero.**(Like that would ever happen.)**

**(With Hay lin)**

Hay lin was on her phone calling her mother when she answered.

_"Hello?"_Her mom said.

"Hi mom, just calling to tell you that everything is fine and I'm having fun."Hay lin said."

_"That's great, I'm glad you're keeping me in check of everything. Is there anything else you want to talk_ _about."_She asked.

"Well, a guy I like is here and..."

_"Oh, your interested in a boy. Whats his name?"_Her mom asked.

"His name is Zero Redgrave, remember he lives in the basement."**(Sounds weird but it is not)**Hay lin said.

_"I remember him, he's a nice boy, and I hope you don't make me a grandmother too soon."_Her mom said as Hay lin blushed.

"MOM!"Hay lins said as her mother laughed, they said their good byes and hanged up.

**(Later)**

Kyrie was making dinner for her and the others and the Lairs. She made everyone's favorites, including Zero's special flavor of strawberry sundae after.

"Hey Kyrie, what are you making?"Chris asked as Irma got a tick mark on her head.

"Chris, be polite to Kyrie."Irma scolded as Kyrie laughed.

"Oh it's alright, I just finished dinner for everyone. I made everyone's favorite." Kyrie said as she pointed to the plates of food as they whooped and chowed down.

**(Later)**

The girls were all sleeping after all that has happened.

"Wake up W.I.T.C.H, your secrets are burning to get out."Chris's firetruck said menacingly.

"Oh, not again."Irma said getting up with the other girls.

"That hags is really getting on my nerves. It's a good thing your parents can't hear him."Will said.

"No, but they can read can't they?"The truck said as it sprayed purple liquid on the wall saying WITCH.

"Grape juice."Hay lin said and the guardians left their room and tried to catch the fire truck. The toy got outside and started to spell WITCH on the sand.

"Hahaha, so much to spell, so much to spill." The truck said until Cornelia smashed it with a large rock.

"Overkill much. That was my brothers favorite toy."Irma said.

"Well excuse me, but I thought you might want our secrets protected. My bad."Cornelia said.

"Irma calm down, Chris has a lot of toys, he'll get over it and remember that the old hag is the one trying to spill our secrets for some reason."Taranee said.

"Maybe she's trying to do something else."Zero said, appearing out of nowhere surprising the girls.

"Zero, don't do that."Will said as Zero chuckled, Kyrie felt something different about Zero.

"Sorry, but I think the hag is trying to get the heart. Maybe I should guard it for safe keeping."Zero said as the girls looked at each other.

"How do you know about that?"Hay lin asked.

"I over heard her latest plan to get the heart, apparently to gain possession of the hearts power, you have to willingly give it up. She was planning to strain your friendship to the point where your no longer harmonizing as guardians."Zero explained.

Will nodded and was about o give him it when Kyrie stopped her confusing them. Kyrie looked deep into Zero's eyes when she noticed something.

"Your not Zero!"Kyrie said.

"Of course I am Kyrie."Zero said.

"Then where's the amulet he wears."Kyrie said as she saw no amulet around his neck.

"She's right, you smell different."Meranda said.

"I just put the amulet in my bag."Zero explained.

"Ha, if you were Zero you know that he always wears that amulet where ever he goes."Kyrie said.

"She's right, now who are. Don't say your me, your shadow gives it away."

Everyone turned to see Zero in his attire with Rebellion and Sergio at his side. Then everyone saw the other Zero's shadow.

"Hey he's right, the shadow doesn't match Zero's form."Cornelia said, pointing at the shadow.

"So close..."The imposter said before turning back to Nerissa.

"So very close."She said as she shot lighting at Zero. Zero just jumped and landed in front of the girls.

"Nice job Kyrie."Zero said.

"It's easy to know the real you when I spent time with you all those years."Kyrie said.

"Very impressive. But the fight is not over."Nerissa said as she shot lighting at the dune buggy and it came to life.

"Guardians Unite."Will said as they transformed. Meranda transformed into her spider form and stood in front of Kyrie to protect her. The dune buggy charged as Will shot lighting at it but did little effect on it. Cornelia used her powers to lift the sand up to stop the dune buggy, but the vehicle continued driving til it was in the air, dropping towards Cornelia. Cornelia gasped and was about to be hit. Zero came at lighting speed and grabbed Cornelia bridal style and used Yamato's teleportation to get them away. They reappeared a couple of yards away.

"Nice job cutie."Cornelia said, flirting with Zero slightly. Zero smiled and nodded.

"Just doing my job beautiful."Zero said as He set her down as the buggy turned around and tried to hit Zero and Cornelia. Emphasis on the word tried. Zero took out Yamato and slashed at the dune buggy as it broke in two as it went past Zero and Cornelia as she was held by Zero.

"Is that all you got."Zero said to Nerissa smiled which creeped Zero out.

"You didn't think I come alone did you."Nerissa said as Mephistos came out of the ground and attacked with their fingers. Zero just side-stepped them.

"It's going to take a lot more than that."Zero said not noticing the demon behind him, but the girls saw.

"Zero, behind you!"Hay lin said as Zero turned to see ten red claws come at him he dodged the nine but the last one got him. It came out of the shadows. It was bigger then a Mephisto and had a metal body with metallic hair, and had a ghostly black cowboy hat. It tipped its hat to see where stabbed Zero, only on problem. Zero was holding on to the finger with his Devil bringer, he threw it back as the Mephisto appeared beside it.

"Huh, a Faust huh. Alright let's do this."Zero said as he raised Ebony and opened fire. The Faust ordered the two other to the girls as the nodded and floated to them. Zero was about to follow only to be stopped by the Faust. He growled at it as Nerissa made her escape.

The Mephisto were floating to the girls when they were about to attack, a fireball head came out of nowhere and striked one of them making it fall out of its cloak. The girls and Mephisto turned to see a growling Basilisk Sergio as it jumped on the Mephisto and started biting on it. The other one attacked Sergio in the back making him yelp in pain. But Sergio got over it and threw the Mephisto at the other one making it fall out of its cloak, both tried to crawl away only for Sergio to step on their tails, bite them, and throw them up into the air. and launched a fireball at them destroying both. Sergio turned back to normal as Irma went up to him.

"Good dog."Irma said as she petted Sergio head as he wagged his tail.

They were interrupted as Zero had multiple claws in him. Zero coughed up some blood as the Faust made a dark laugh or chuckle. Zero got angry but instead of pulling them out. He pulled them more inside himself, as it pulled the Faust closer, it tried to get away before Zero was a face to face to it as he grabbed it out of its cloak, it looked like the Mephisto only steel like and metal hair.

"See you around, asshole."Zero said as He tossed it in the air, pulled out Blue rose, and pulled the trigger, making it explode. Zero then unsheathed Rebellion, and holstered Blue rose as they saw Nerissa nowhere to be seen.

"I hate it when they do that."Hay lin said angry.

"I think we have bigger problems."Zero said pointing at the house.

"Oh no, my parents they must have heard."Irma said as they cleaned up the mess with Cornelia covering it up with sand and Zero zipping up his jacket.

"Irma?"Mr. Lair asked.

"You totally missed the uh, fireworks."Irma lied.

"Fireworks! Oh, how come you didn't wake me? Irma."Chris stated.

"Chris no more arguing.*Yawn* Lets all go to bed." Mr. Lair, Mrs. Lair, and Chris went inside as the girls turned back to Zero.

"Thanks for helping us Zero."Will said as Zero smiled.

"Anything to help you lovely ladies."Zero said as they all blushed. Before they could continue, Caleb came through a rift.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe it. Nerissa is on E-"

"Is on Earth and tricking us to get the heart, yeah we already know that."Kyrie said.

"Thanks for telling us something we already know."Cornelia said as she scolded at Caleb.

"Oh well then, I bet you don't know that she made an all-"

"An alliance with the demons, yeah Miranda told us, seriously were you under a rock when this happen."Zero said as Caleb looked at a smiling Miranda as she waved at him. Caleb left into the rift fuming.

"Alright, let's get some sleep."Zero said as they went inside.

**(Unknown)**

The cloaked figure was in total darkness kneeling.

**"My lord."**He said as three eyes appeared.

**"My minion, what do you have to report."** It said.

**"Nerissa has failed."** He said as the demon sighed.

**"Not surprising, still she is needed for the preparations, keep an eye on her."**It said as the man nodded and bowed as he left without another word.

**"Soon Zero, I will have your heart on a silver platter. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"**It laughed as it disappeared.

**(Chapter end)**

**Next time: The girls spend the rest of summer relaxing and Zero and Kyrie express their feeling to each other in the greatest way possible.**

**Chapter eleven:Summer vacation and love.**

* * *

**Here is the chapter you've been waiting for. Some chapters will be long while others are short. Till next time.**


	11. Plans and love

**My next chapter and my first lemon! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter eleven:Summer vacation and love.

**(Unknown location.)**

The cloaked figure was walking through a hall as thunder lighted the hallway. He kept walking until he came to a door. He opened the door and entered into total darkness. He kept walking until he came to a stop. He waited until a mirror opened up and a demon head showed up.

**"What is it Sir."**It said.

**"Zero has destroyed three of the hellgates."**He said as it laughed.

**"Not surprising, Enchidna always talk about her forest and her "Children". Trigon was too old to stand up too him. And Bael was too dumb and big to catch Zero, whats that got to do with me?"**It asked.

**"It has a lot to do with you since Zero will find that hellgate and destroy it."**He said as the demon chuckled.

**"I like to see him try."**It said.

**"Just protect the hellgate, even with your life."**He said.

**"Whats so special about this boy?"**It asked.

**"You will know soon enough."**He said as it turned off and he walked back outside. A assault blade came up to him and started speaking in demon tongue.

**"Really, that is her next plan?"**He asked as it nodded. He chuckled at the idea.

**"Well, I can't wait for how this turns out."**He said as the Blade bowed and left as he walked along the corridor as the thunder boomed outside.

**(At the beach.)**

The girls minus Miranda since she had to go back to Meridian, and Zero and Kyrie as they went to the park nearby.

"You know what I've been wondering."Cornelia said.

"What? Zero likes me better."Irma said.

"No, why does Kyrie want Zero to share us when he clearly likes her more."Cornelia said.

"That's actually not true."Hay lin said.

"What do you mean?"Taranee asked. Hay lin then explained what Zero said before they left.

"Well don't you think its a little weird that we would agree with this."Irma asked.

"As long as I get Zero, I'm fine."Cornelia said as the others nodded.

"But I'm dating Matt, remember."Will said.

"Zero said he's fine with that."Hay lin said as she remembered what Zero said about Matt.

"Moving on, why are those demons now making an alliance with Nerissa when the one we first met just smacked her away."Taranee said.

"Maybe they need her for something."Hay lin suggested.

"And what would they need her for?"Cornelia asked.

"Maybe she's like a sacrificial thing."Irma said as the girls relaxed.

"Are we okay with Zero killing?"Will asked as the girls got confused by this.

"What do you mean?"Hay lin asked.

"I mean sure, Zero killed demons, but how come were okay with it?"Will asked.

"Maybe because he does it to protect us, that and he's doing it in his family's legacy as demon hunters."Irma said remembering Zero said something about his family history being demon hunters.

"Lets forget all about that, lets just relax."Taranee said as they all relaxed.

"I wonder what Zero and Kyrie are doing?"Hay lin asked.

**(With Zero and Kyrie)**

Zero and Kyrie were walking in a park near the beach as they walked Kyrie was holding onto Zero's arm as they walked along the road.

"Why don't we sit by the lake(Pretend their is a lake in a park.)."Kyrie suggested.

"Alright."Zero said as they walked near the lake. Zero rested down with Kyrie resting on his head.

"Zero?"Kyrie asked.

"Yes."Zero asked.

"Did you think about what I said?"Kyrie asked.

"Um, yes."Zero said.

"Well, what is the answer."Kyrie asked as she stared into his eyes, as he did. Soon they leaned closer until they were inches apart.

"It's a yes."Zero said as he kissed Kyrie. Kyrie wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and pulled him closer. Zero returned the gesture, and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. Kyrie had reached up to his shirt and unbutton his shirt off. Kyrie broke the contact as Zero tugged on the hem of Kyrie's shirt. Kyrie lifted her arms and Zero deftly slipped it off. Kyrie did the same with his pants. Zero's hands moved to unclasp her bra. Kyrie shivered as Zero's hand traced her back. Zero pushed the bra out of the way and traced a finger along the curve of her breast.

"You sure about this Kyrie?"Zero asked.

"Zero, please we went this far. Let's not stop."Kyrie said as Zero nodded and kissed her again. Zero ran a hand across her hardened nipple causing her to shudder. She could feel the growing wetness between her legs. Slowly Zero's kisses trailed down her breast down to her breast than stomach. Zero grabbed her jeans and underwear and with one pull, yanked them down.

Kyrie spread her legs as the kisses moved down. She shuddered as Zero began licking between her wet folds. Then, her back arched upwards as Zero forced his tongue in. A loud moan escaped her lips as Zero's tongue began to play with her insides. Finally , Zero pushed himself up and pulled her into another kiss. He pushed two fingers into her insides and began to finger them. Kyrie moaned again as the waves of pleasure shot through her. Finally, she gathered enough air to whisper.

"Enough teasing."Kyrie said as Zero slowly with drew his fingers and kicked off his boxers. Kyrie felt something hard press against her sex.

"Ready?"Zero asked. Kyrie took a deep breath than nodded.

"Ready."

Zero slowly slid into her. A little way in, he encountered the resistance. Zero took a breath than pushed through.

Kyrie's entire body clenched as she felt the pain shoot through her. She was about too scream if Zero didn't kiss her. Tears fell down her eyes, Zero wiped them away. After a moment, her breathing began too calm, and so did the pain. She looked up at Zero's worried face, and gave a small nod.

Zero began to move again. Kyrie winced as she felt the pain, but it was less than before. Slowly, the pain began to turn into pleasure, and she began to gasp and moan. Zero took a sharp breath as he felt Kyrie's inner walls tighten. Kyrie's arms tightened around his back.

"My god," she breather, "Faster."

Zero complied and increased the movements in his hips. Kyrie's back arched as another wave of pleasure burst through her. She captured Zero's lips with her own as he increased the speed yet again. The pressure build up in both grew and became unbearable until finially, with one last and hard thrust it was released.

They latched on tightly and yelled each other's names as they both came. Kyrie screamed as she felt hot liquid pour into her. After a moment, the buzzing wave of pleasure subsided and she lied back on the grass pantin, and zero lied beside her.

"I love you Zero."Kyrie said as she kissed him.

"I love you too Kyrie."Zero said as they went to sleep.

**(Unknown location.)**

Nerissa was walking in a dark hallway as the lighting and her staff were the only light. Two Frost were guiding her to a door at the end of the hallway. They opened the door for her as she entered. They closed the door as they guarded it. Nerissa came to a dining hall with the cloaked figure as he was eating with food on the table fit for a king.

**"Ah, you came good, come sit."**He said as Nerissa sat next to him as he gave her some food.

"What do you need me for?"Nerissa asked.

**"You seem to be losing to a group of girls and a boy."**He said.

"Why don't you send me some actual demons."Nerissa said as she slammed on the table. The man was unaffected by it.

**"Because, you need to realize you need better plans, not demons. They just do what they are told."**He said as Nerissa glared at him.

"Then what do you suppose I do?"Nerissa asked as he chuckled.

**"Find more members to your Knights of Vengeance."**He said.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"Nerissa said.

**"Find people who hate them or Zero and use their hatred to give them powers."**He said as a fold opened up.

"Fine, but I think that is a stupid plan."Nerissa said as she left. He continued eating.

**"It's not suppose to work, its suppose to keep you distracted while I prepare for my masters** **freedom."**He said as he continued eating.

**(With Zero)**

Zero woke up to the sunshine in his eyes and turned to see Kyrie naked. He realized he was naked to, he then remembered what they did and smiled. Zero woke her up to get dress. They got their clothes on as they walked out of the park. They kept walking to the beach house. The girls came up to them.

"Where were you guys?"Taranee asked.

"We were um site seeing."Kyrie said as Zero nodded.

"Well,come on lets head to the beach."Irma said as they started packing. Zero and Kyrie don't plan on telling anyone what happen...Yet.

**(Chapter end)**

**Next chapter: Matt makes a deal with Nerissa to take revenge on Zero. Zero must stop this new warrior from hurting the guardians.**

**Chapter twelve:Zero vs Shagon.**

* * *

**They it is, I don't know if it was good, hey its my first lemon okay. Until next time!**


	12. Zero vs Shagon

**I should tell you that Zero's jacket is like a biker jacket and red. There will be Adult contents later on. On to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve:Zero vs Shagon.**

**(Under bridge)**

Zero was practicing while Miranda watched.

"Why do you train? You already defeated Phobos and those demons."Miranda said as Zero stopped to look at her.

"You never know when someone is going to be stronger than you. Besides, I still have one gate left to destroy."Zero said as he continued practicing.

"What about your blade?"Miranda asked as Zero looked at her.

"What about my sword?"Zero said as he looked at Miranda and Rebellion.

"What happen to it, first time I saw it was normal, well normal as it gets. Then it transformed into um that."Miranda said as she looked at Rebellion.

"Rebellion was in a sort of sleep mode. When I transformed, so did it."Zero said as Miranda nodded and watched Zero practice more. Zero was practicing when he had a weird feeling something was going to happen. His usurption was right when his hand glowed.

"Zero?"Miranda asked. Zero just grabbed Miranda and jumped out on top of the bridge. When he done that three-bladed wheels came out of the hole Miranda was in front of ready to slice her in half. They followed Zero up to the

bridge. Zero set Miranda down as he took out Rebellion as one of them came too him. He swung Rebellion at it as it clashed with its blades. Only for the wheel to go flying and hit the other two onto the ground. The three looked like Scarecrows only bigger, they had three blades on each arm, and had a long trunk with a ring on it.

"Mega scarecrows. Miranda stay here."Zero said as he charged at the Mega scarecrows. He slashed at one of them as he shot the other one with Coyote. The last one tried slash at him only for Zero to block and slash at it with Rebellion. Zero sheathed Rebellion and took out Pandora transforming it into it's shuriken form known as Grief. He then through at them as it sent them flying before Zero jumped up into the air as he slashed at one of them multiple times as the others fell. He then grabbed it by the trunk and threw it at the others as he landed on the ground.

"Let's end this!"Zero said as he grabbed Pandora as it flew towards him and transformed into its Revenge form; a Laser cannon as he waited for it to charge. He pulled the trigger, The last thing the Mega scarecrows was a giant laser heading right for them.

**(Silver dragon)**

Yan lin was singing a happy tune as she made food for a customer. She was almost done.

**BOOM!**

A giant sound shook the place as the customer yelped and hid under a table. Yan lin was still singing the tune as she finished.

"What was that."The customer asked.

"Probably nothing, this will be $9.50."Yan lin said as she handed the person the food, took the money, and continued cooking.

**(Back with Zero)**

Zero was dusting himself off, a couple of feet near him was a giant black spot with the dust remains of the Scarecrows. Miranda came up too him and hugged him.

"Whats this for?"Zero asked.

"That's for saving my life and beating those demons."Miranda said as she smiled at him.

"No problem, let's get out of here."Zero said as they walked away.

**(Unknown location)**

The cloaked figure was walking through a hall as he saw up head of him another shadow came to him. Unlike this one it wasn't cloaked but it was more humanoid. They walked until they were a couple of feet from each other.

**"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Underworld?"** The cloaked figure asked as the man chuckled.

**"I thought you could use my help, that and master sent me."**He said as the cloaked man sighed.

**"Sent you for what?"**He asked.

**"He wants to know of the current situation of our new "allies."**The man said as the man sighed again.

**"Nerissa and her so-called knights have failed, they fall so easily to girls, mortal to that."**The cloak man said.

**"Are you sure it is wise too put our trust in them, after all. They are only human."**He said.

**"No I don't but master needs them. Besides, don't forget you were once human too my friend."**The cloaked man said as the other one glared.

**"Was, was. Now I am a servant too our master, good day."**The man said as they walked past each other, thunder roaring in the distance.

**(Next day, Sheffield)**

Zero was waiting for the girls with Miranda. They saw the girls down the hill as the came to the gate.

"I'm surprise you want to go to school Zero."Taranee said.

"I only go because I get to hang out with you guys. That and I have nothing else too do."Zero said as they walked a little.

"By the way, has anyone seen Matt."Will asked.

"Who? Oh yeah the hippie."Zero thought."Yeah, I think he went inside the school."Zero said as they walked inside.

"Why would Matt go inside so early."Hay lin asked. Miranda started sniffing around.

"I can smell Matt because his scent is mixed a bit with Will. He's in the gym, the only problem is I smell another person, a female."Miranda said.

Will was confused what Miranda said until they entered the gym seeing Matt, kissing another girl. Tears started flowing down Will's cheeks.**(Oh Zero didn't like that.)**

"Matt how could you!"Will shouted, catching the attention of Matt and the girl he was kissing.

"Catch ya around tiger, go ahead and tell her."The girl said before leaving.

"Um, hey Will. Uh, I can explain."Matt said as Will scowled.

"Explain what? That your cheating on me? How can you explain that?"Will said as Matt sighed.

"I just had to pick a girl who won't put out. I'm so glad that I picked someone else who would."Matt said as Will's eyes widened and the other girls gasped, save for Miranda as she didn't know about earth culture, She'll ask Zero later, and Zero glared at Matt.

"Do you think of me as nothing more than a sex toy?"Will asked starting to get angry while Matt scoffed.

"Girls are nothing but sex things."Matt said.

**WHAM**

Matt was on the ground after a left hook from Zero.

"What was that for you asshole?"Matt asked, rubbing the cheek that was hit.

"I did that because you're an idiot and a dick, you only charm girls to the point where you get what you want and dump them. I don't tolerate that. From this point on, if you so much as touch Will, I will beat you into a coma and I would wait twenty years just to put you back. You'll be like, 'Where am I, Pow, back into a coma. 'Where am I'Pow, back into a coma. 'Sir, visiting hours are over.'Pow, I hit a nurse."Zero said as Will and the other girls laughed at that. Matt eyes narrowed and he got up.

"You bastard, just who do you think you are?"Matt said grabbing Zero's shirt collar, in hopes to intimidate Zero. That didn't work well as Matt was knocked on the ground again.

"I am Zero Sparda, and if you think you can use girls like play things, you're going to be sorely wrong. Never come near Will and her friends again if you still behave like you do now."Zero said,death glaring at Matt as a sillehoute of his Devil trigger covered him. The girls saw this as did Matt, Zero might of but he didn't care. Will smiled and grabbed Zero's arm.

"Come on Zero, lets head to class."Will said as Zero calmed himself as the sillehoute disappeared and nodded and the group left for class, leaving Matt on the ground in his visibly soiled pants.

**(Meridian)**

Trill was cooking to see Elyon out of the meditation chamber with a sadden expression.

"My Queen, what is the matter."Trill asked.

"My parents abandon me, they never loved me."Elyon said.

"No my queen, they loved you with all their heart."Trill tried to reason only for Elyon to scowl.

"Yeah right, then why did they leave me on earth?"Elyon said as she looked at the amulet and tore it off, she through at Trill who caught it.

"My lady, what are you doing, don't you want this?"Trill asked.

"Keep it, I don't want it anymore."Elyon said as she walked away only to hear a laugh. She turned to see Trill laughing.

"Thank you my Queen."Trill said as she transformed into Nerissa. Elyon was shock.

"Who are you? Where's Trill?"Elyon asked/said.

"There was no Trill. I tricked you into giving me the amulet, now thanks too you I now have the power to destroy the guardians."Nerissa said.

"No, I won't let you."Elyon said only she forgot that she gave her amulet too Nerissa.

"Foolish girl."Nerissa said sending a volt at Elyon knocking her unconscious. Nerissa heard voices coming this way.

"Time too go."Nerissa said as she opened a fold with Elyon. Kyrie and Orube entered the room to find it empty.

**(Later)**

"I don't understand? Elyon's gone?"Caleb asked.

"captured by a sorceress in our mist, Trill." Alborn said. Miradel was worrying about Elyon's well-being.

"You mean she was posing as Trill."Caleb said as Alborn sighed.

"It seems there never was a Trill. People who knew her for years can't recall her history, family, or even where she lives."Alborn said as Caleb turned too him.

"But Trill helped the Rebellion."Caleb said.

"She may have had her for toppling Phobos, or a need to get close to the Queen, our daughter. She took Elyon and her power, all of it."Alborn stated.

"So we fetch some power players of our own."Caleb said as he looked at Blunk. Blunk was about to grab his Tooth of the Tonga to fold when Mage stopped him.

"No, Stop!"Mage said as she walked towards Blunk.

"Your tooth, did Trill touch it?"Mage asked as Blunk nodded. Mage held out her hand with her ring and both items glowed.

"It is as I feared. Trill, er the sorceress, also touched my ring. She cursed out talisman. Whom so ever uses them will be destroyed."Mage explained.

"What, but how are we supposed to get the guardians?"Caleb asked**(What about Zero, he's the main protagonist;Douche.)**. Blunk gave Mage the tooth, saying he was 'too pretty' to be destroyed.

"I will try to counteract the spell."Mage said leaving with the tooth. When no one was looking, Mage changed into Nerissa after the help of a bluish-green energy ring.

"After all, we must save the Queen, mustn't we."Nerissa said.

**(Heatherfield)**

Matt skipped school, he was still pissed at Zero.

"That idiot, when I see him again I'm will kill him and have sex with Will on his grave. Even if I have to force her."Matt said too himself.

"Ah, so you want to destroy the boy for stealing the Guardian leader from you. I could be some assistance."An old woman said as Matt rose his eye brow.

"How do you know of being a guardian?"Matt asked as the old woman cackled.

"I know many things child. I can grant you a power to make the Guardian's yours and destroy the blond brat, if you give me the heart of Candracar."She said as Matt smirked.

"Deal, I always thought all the girls could make a great concubine harem."Matt said as a dorm mouse that was with him appeared out of his hood.

"Excellent. I am Nerissa, and you are welcome to the Knights of Destruction."Nerissa said as she opened a fold and they both entered.

**(Meridian.)**

Caleb went to Mage's work room, after the village was attacked by the sorceress. He needed to get to Earth and get the guardians to fight Nerissa. Blunk was looking around and was creeped out by the room.

"Blunk just remembered. Blunk left bath running and Blunk never miss bath."Blunk lied and tried to get away only for Caleb to grab Blunk's hood and dragged him to where the tooth was. Caleb almost grabbed the tooth, the only thing that stopped him was Mage grabbing his wrist.

"It is not safe yet. The curse has proven difficult to lift."Mage said.

"I don't care. You said the only one who uses it to fold will be destroyed. If I fold, Blunk can still warn the Guardians."Caleb said.

"Caleb too pretty to be destroyed too."Caleb said.

"If you are determined, there is one spell, but the risk.."

"Just do it."Caleb interrupted. Mage nodded and sent energy bolts on the tooth.

"I don't know if it worked. The tooth still may destroy you."Mage warned as Caleb grabbed the tooth and open a fold that took him and Blunk to Earth.

**(Mountains)**

A fold opened on top of a mountain, where Blunk and Caleb fell out. Blunk got up to see Caleb not moving

"Nooo, Caleb dead. Cold and dead."Blunk said as he started crying, all the sudden Caleb moved.

"Caleb alive. Frosted, but alive."Blunk said.

"Where are we?"Caleb asked.

"On top of Mount Thanoes. On Earth."Yan lin said, wearing a winter jacket and carrying a lighted torch.

"We were triyng to reach the gaurdians. Elyon and Meridian-"

"Are in grave danger, but from whom? This cave may hold the answers, but I sincerely hope not."Yan lin said as they arrived to what looked like a cell with a bed on it.

"Empty."Yan lin said.

**(Meridian)**

Nerissa was with her knight of Vengeance with Matt.

"When will this acquaintance of yours give us the power to defeat the demon."Frost said as Matt rose his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"Matt asked as Nerissa chuckled.

"The boy you mou met is also a demon."Nerissa said as Matt laughed, making Nerissa frown.

"You think this is funny?"Nerissa asked as Matt stopped laughing.

"Okay, I'll believe in magic. But demons, come on."Matt said.

**"You better start believing."**

Matt and the others turned to see the cloak man with two Frost by his side.

"What are you suppose to be."Matt asked as the man chuckled.

**"I am none of your concern, but I will tell you that I am a demon."**He said.

"RRiiggghhtt, and I'm the easter bunny. Is this a joke, am I suppose to believe you and your bozo guards aren't wearing weird ice suit's."Matt said as the man did nothing. The Frost's did not like the insult and teleported themselves in front of Matt to pin him to the ground. They gave off their demonic aura that scared Matt, not as much as Zero but still scary.

"Do you believe us now."Nerissa said as Matt shake his head fast.

"Good, now onto buisness."Nerissa said as she held up her hand"Quintessence." She said as a hunk of ice turned humanoid with white wings.

"I shall name you Tridart, the Despair."Nerissa said as the humanoid ice man, now known as Tridart bowed.

"Yes mistress."He said as Nerissa shot lighting at the wall as molten rock came out.

"Quintessence. I shall name you Ember, the Pain."Nerissa said, bringing the lava to life in a female humanoid shape with red wings.

"I live, thank you mistress Nerissa."She said as Nerissa turned too Matt and .

"I shall now turn you both into Shagon(Matt), my angel of destruction and Khor, the Destroyer( ). Quintessence."Nerissa said as Matt was surrounded Matt in blue lighting, his body grew to a full adult with muscles. He wore a green vest with green pants and black boots. Shagon wore a gold mask and had large black wings on his back. Khor, was 5'10" and more beastly. He wore a sleeveless battle shirt with loin cloth below his waist.

**"Impressive Nerissa, now we must talk."**The cloaked man said as he walked with Nerissa following him.

"What about us?"Rathor asked.

"Cause some trouble."Nerissa said as she continued walking as the Knights walked out of their hideout.

**(Heatherfield)**

The school just ended and the students were leaving for home. As the Guardians, Zero, and Miranda walked out of the gate and saw that Yan lin's van drove up.

"Get in quick."Caleb said in the back of the van. After everyone got in. Yan lin turned to the group.

"We have to get to Candracar, to tell the Oracle what has happened."Yan lin said as Will pulled out the heart and the girls changed to their guardian forms.

**(Candracar)**

But why didn't you tell us about Elyon's fate immediately."Helenor asked.

"The sorceress cursed my ring, I could not use it safely until now."The Mage said.

"Wait, what fate? Wheres Elyon?"Cornelia asked, worried about her friend.

"The sorceress took her."Caleb said.

"So the hag has Elyon."Will said.

"It's worse, that hag is Nerissa." Yan lin said, shocking the Oracle and the council.

"Impossible."The mage said.

"Okay, I didn't bring my Meridian guide of who's who, just who is Nerissa?"Irma asked.

"Nerissa was a guardian much like yourselves, but started to become corrupted by the power of the Heart of Candracar. In turn I gave it to Cassidy, another guardian that was with Yan lin and Helenor. Nerissa begged for the heart back to the point where she had attacked Cassady. I had to imprison Nerissa and had hopes she would redeem herself. She is a greater threat now than ever was then, now having taken Elyon's power. Nerissa is now stronger as you five guardians put together." The Oracle explained.

"So we now have a power hag who's after the heart and has Elyon's power, this couldn't get worse."Taranee said.

"She maybe stronger than us. But we have the ultimate weapon."Hay lin said.

"And that is?"The mage asked waiting for this ridiculous answer.

"He's awesome, he can take a punch, charming, and is a demon. And he's right over there."Hay lin said pointing at Zero as everyone looked at him. He just smiled and waved.

"What makes you think he can take on Nerissa?"Helenor asked.

"He's has beaten Phobos, and not to mention he's stronger than all of us including Nerissa combined."Will said as the Oracle walked up too Zero.

"You must be Zero the girls talk about."Oracle said as Zero smiled.

Ah, the girls talk about me. I'm flattered."Zero said as he raised his hand up for a handshake. "I'm Zero, Zero Sparda." Oracle took the hand.

"You look familiar."Oracle said.

"He's Dante's son."Yan lin said.

"Ah yes, the son of the legendary devil hunter. It's an honor to meet you."Oracle said.

"Ah so you met my father."Zero said as Oracle nodded his head no.

"No, but Yan lin told me a lot about him and his family."Oracle said. They could have continued only for Orube coming up to them.

"Oracle, the Knights are running amok, they have new allies. They seem powerful."Orube said.

"Well then, let's go say hello then, shall we ladies."Zero said as Will nodded and opened a fold.

**(Meridian)**

The Knights were destroying soldiers left and right.

"Come on, face the Knights of Destruction."Raythor said.

"You want a challenge, here we are."

The Knights turned to see the guardians, Miranda, Sergio, Caleb, and Zero with Yamato pointing at them.

"We know who the others are, you guys are new though."Irma said.

"I am Ember, the Pain."

"I am Tridart, the Despair."

"I am Khor, the Destroyer."

"I am Shagon, the Angel of Destruction. I will kill you Zero and take the girls will be mine."Shagon said as Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you again?"Zero asked as Shagon laughed.

"I'm surprise that you don't remember me. After all, you took Will from me."Shagon said as Will eyes widened.

"Matt?"Will asked.

"It's Shagon now."Shagon said.

"So you pledged your allegiance to Nerissa huh?"Irma said.

"Yes, now I will destroy Zero and take you all for myself."Shagon said as Zero glared at him.

"Girls, can you handle the others?"Zero asked. They nodded.

"Good, Sergio stay with them. I going to make Matt pay."Zero said as the girls scattered except for Zero. The Knights scattered as well except for Shagon as he stared at Zero.

Irma was up against Frost and Raythor as they charged at her. She flew water at them making them fly back. They continued to charge was up against Ember.

"Fire vs Fire huh. Lets do this."Taranee said as she sent a volley at Ember. Ember dodged and sent her own volley at Taranee who dodged at the last second.

Hay lin and Miranda were up against Tracker and his dog. Hay lin blew wind at Tracker while Miranda shot webs at the dog. It dodged and tried biting her. Only for Miranda to shoot web at it, she then went to help Hay lin.

Will and Cornelia were fighting the Gargoyle and Tridart. Cornelia tangled up Gargoyle while Will shot lighting at Tridart.

"How do you think Zero's doing?"Irma asked as she dodged a slash from Frost.

"I'm sure Zero's doing fine."Hay lin said.

**(With Zero)**

Zero was staring at Shagon as he did too. They stood their just watching each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Why did you join Nerissa?"Zero asked.

"I joined her so I can destroy you."Shagon answered.

"I like to see you try."Zero said as Shagon charged at him as he punched Zero only for him to dodge him and knee Shagon in the stomach.

"I will take Will and her friends."Shagon answered as Zero growled and punched Shagon in the face.

"I will not let you hurt Will and her friends."Zero said as he punched Shagon sending him flying. Zero was about to shoot him when Khor came out of nowhere and put Zero in an arm hold. Zero struggled to fight back but Khor had a strong grip on him. Then a fireball shot Khor as Sergio tackled Khor, they both growled at each other as both lunged to prove who is the alpha.

"You stole Will from me."Shagon said as he shot energy at Zero who dodged them and shot a couple of rounds at Shagon.

"I didn't steal her, you just pushed her away and cheated on her."Zero said as he pulled out Rebellion and slashed at Shagon sending him to a wall. Shagon shook himself off and flew at Zero tackling him to the ground. He then started to punch him.

"You loved her didn't you, I can see it in your eyes. You love them all."Shagon said as he kept punching Zero only to have a Devil bringer in his face.

"Of course I love them. I love them with all my heart. But I rather earn their love then just take them like their some toy."Zero growled as he threw Shagon into a wall. Shagon got up and electricity formed from his hand. Out of his hand was a blade that had electricity form from it**(Not Alastor)**.

"You will feel my wrath!"Shagon yelled as he flew at Zero. Zero pulled out Yamato and blocked the attack. Shagon just kept slashing as Zero blocked.

"Let's end this!"Zero said as he pulled out Yamato out of its sheath and Multislashed Shagon. The attack was huge as the dust-covered the area. Zero wiped the dust off himself as he looked at where Shagon was. Shagon was gone, Zero smiled to himself as he turned around only for Shagon flying right at him stabbing Zero in the chest making them fly straight into a wall. Shagon let go of his sword as it made Zero stick to the wall. He saw Yamato on the ground and took it. He looked at it as he saw Zero in its reflection staring at him.

"You may have power and a new body, but your still the same Matt."Zero said as he laughed a little. Shagon then flew at Zero and stabbed Zero right in the heart.

Everyone turned to the sound of pain to see Zero with Yamato penetrating his heart. The girls gasped as tears started welling up. Zero looked at Shagon even though he wears a mask, Zero could he was grinning. Shagon leaned closer.

"I'm going to take Will and her whore friends and make them mine."Shagon said as Zero grunted and spit blood in Shagons mask. Shagon stabbed Zero more as Zero grunted in pain. Zero looked at the girls, he could see the fear and sadness in their eyes. Zero smiled and winked for the last time before his eyes closed and head hung low. Shagon let go of Yamato and pulled out his own sword wiping the blood girls were shock, but they thought Zero was joking, he would wake up all Devil trigger and kick the shit out of Shagon. But nothing happen, they just realized it.

"Zero's dead."Hay lin whispered as tears flowed down her eyes. The girls had tears down their eyes. Then they felt an aura, not from Zero, but from Will. They all turned to see her crying and lighting surrounding her. She gritted her teeth as the lighting got bigger.

"YOU MONSTER!"Will screamed as she flew at Shagon and shot lighting at him. Shagon grunted as the attack sent him back. The Knights were about to attack her only for the other Guardians, Miranda, and Sergio to stop them.

"This is for Zero."Cornelia said as she sent spikes at them. Will flew at Shagon as she shot lighting at him.

"You hurt Zero when he did nothing at you. You killed him because you want me as a toy. You killed Zero. YOU WILL PAY!"Will screamed as she kept shocking Shagon. Shagon had enough and shot lighting at her knocking Will to the ground. He came up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"You and your friends will be mine Will, even if you don't like it."Shagon said as Will struggled.

"Listen well Matt, I'm not yours. I love Zero and I will not let you hurt my friends. I will make you pay."Will said as she shock Shagon only for it to do no effect on him.

"Oh Will, you forget I killed Zero. I can handle you, and my name is Shagon."Shagon said as he electrocute Will. She screamed in agony as Shagon laughed. When he was done he through her near Zero. She struggled to get up, she looked up to see Zero's body hanging.

"Zero, please get up."Will said as she crawled towards him. She got up and lifted his head to look at him. She saw the blade in his stomach, she tried pulling the blade only it wouldn't come out.

"Please Zero, get up."Will said as she let go of the blade and hugged Zero, she didn't care if the blood was spilling on her. She wanted to be close to Zero.

"Zero please, wake up. We need you, you have to stop the demons. Please Zero, we need you. I need you."Will said as she lifted up his head and kissed him on the lips. Even though he was dead, she could feel even in death, his lips were warm. Shagon grabbed her by the neck and pulled her away from Zero and threw her on the ground.

"If I can't have you then, no one will. Goodbye Will."Shagon said as he shock Will as she screamed in agony.

"ZZZZZEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOO!"Will screamed. Zero wasn't dead, but was dying. He had a memory of his Uncle Vergil.

**(Memoryscape)**

_Zero was looking around a house that was very familiar._

_"Is this my home."Zero thought._

_"Uncle Vergil." Zero turned to see a younger self of him running past him and up too a man with silver hair that was slick back, had a blue trench coat, brown boots, brown fingerless gloves, and a katana at his side._

_"I remember this."Zero thought._

_"Hey Uncle Vergil."A young Zero said as he ran up too his uncle. Vergil was drinking tea and reading a book when he heard Zero. He smiled and closed his book._

_"What is Zero?"Vergil asked._

_"How was Yamato created?"Young Zero asked._

_"You want to know why?"Vergil asked as Zero nodded. _

_"Why?"Younger Zero asked_

_"Yamato was created from your grandfather like Rebellion. But he gave it to us as a keepsake. I use Yamato to protect my family."Vergil said._

_"Cool!"Younger Zero said._

_"Yes, you see Yamato needs power."Vergil said._

_"Power?"Younger Zero asked._

_"Yes, it needs power to protect the our family."Vergil said._

_"That is so cool."Zero said as Vergil chuckled._

_"Yes it is, you know if I don't have a child. You will be given Yamato."Vergil said._

_"Is that why dad keeps trying to get girl's to go out with you."Younger Zero said as Vergil grimaced at the memory's of the annoying girl that kep following him._

_"Yes, but since that might not happen, you might get Yamato."Vergil said._

_"Cool, don't worry uncle. I'll use the power to protect the people I love."Zero said as he walked away with Vergil chuckling. _

_The adult Zero had tears welling up his eyes as he remembered what happened a few months after this._

_"Vergil!"_

_"Dante, get Zero out of here. I will hold them off."_

_"AAHH"_

_"VERGIL!"_

_Zero wiped the tears awat, trying to forget._

**"Power..."**

_Zero turned to see Yamato floating too him. He heard voices._

_"Zero, I need you."_

_"If I can't have you, then no one will."_

_Zero realized those were Will's and Shagon's voices._

**"Need more power"**

_He looked at Yamato._

_"I will use this power to protect the ones I love, that is a promise Vergil."Zero said as he grabbed Yamato. Then a ghostly hand grapped it as well. Zero turned to see a ghost version of his uncle Vergil. Vergil turned to him and smiled. _

_"Promise?"Vergil asked as Zero smiled and one tear went down._

_"Promise."Zero said as everything went white. Zero heard one more thin that sounded like his uncle._

_"I am proud of you. Good luck Zero"Vergil said._

(**Real world.)**

Shagon was still electrocuting Will. She screamed in agony as he stopped and let her go. He took his sword and raised it.

"Goodbye Will."Shagon said as he raised his sword for the final blow. Will closed her eyes.

**"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!"**

Shagon turned to see a fist connect with his face sending him flying. Will opened her eyes too see a demon. It was blue with a trench coat that had no rocks or spikes. It had three toes with reptilian body, the head had a white crown with giant blunt horns**(I think that s what they are.)**. It had black sword sheathed on its left arm with a sword in it, Will remembered the sword.

"Yamato."Will whispered as it looked at her. She saw its eyes, even though its were green she could tell who it was.

"Zero?"Will asked as Zero nodded and helped her up, she struggled to get up so Zero picked her up bridal style. She blushed but cuddled closer. He looked down at her and saw the cut on her cheek. He put his hand on it.

**"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."**Zero said in his demonic voice and looked away. Will smiled and made him look at her.

"Zero, you did protect me, you still protecting me."Will said as Zero smiled.

"What is this?"Will asked she looked at Zero's new form.

**"It was my uncles Devil trigger, I don't know how but I can activate it now."**Zero said. Before they could talk more, Shagon erupted from the ground. He glared at Zero as Zero glared back.

**"I will protect you."**Zero said as he set Will on the ground and the others showed up.

"Zero?"Hay lin asked as Zero smiled at her. He turned to see the Knights with Shagon.

**"Time to end this."**Zero said as he pulled out Yamato.

**(Play Divine Hate Vergil battle theme 2)**

As Zero released Yamato, the ground shook and the Knights were in the air. Zero was running as he jumped in the air and slashed at Raythor and Frost knocking them down. He then saw Tridart and Ember charge at him.

**"Summoned swords"**Zero yelled as magical blades came and stabbed through Ember and Tridart sending them to the ground. Tracker then sent a chain at Zero, Zero just grabbed it and through Tracker at his dog and sent them flying. Gargoyle roared and smashed his mace on Zero, Zero jumped out-of-the-way and ran up its arm. He jumped until he was in Gargoyles face.

**"Showdown."**Zero screamed when he sent a barrage of slashes in its face sending it to the ground. Khor came at Zero only for him too be sent back by a summon sword. Zero then turned his attention to Shagon.

"You think this transformation will help you. I will have Will and her friends, they will be mine."Shagon yelled as he flew at Zero slashing at him. Zero grabbed the blade in mid slash, shocking Shagon. Shagon saw the anger in Zero's eyes and had the feeling he had before:Fear.

**"I told you Matt, the girls aren't yours."**Zero said as he crushed the blade and slashed at Shagon, sending him flying. Shagon landed on the ground before getting up angrily.

"My name is Shagon!"Shagon yelled as Zero chuckled.

**"No, you may have power and a new form. But your still the same Matt."**Zero said as He pulled out Yamato.

**"Judgement cut."**Zero yelled as he slashed Yamato so many time the girls could see the slashes hit Shagon. They sent Shagon flying. He smashed to the ground, Shagon struggled to get up as Zero walked too him.

"How can I be defeated by you?"Shagon said.

**"It's because I have a reason to fight. I must protect them."**Zero said as he took out Yamato and charged. Shagon blocked as Zero slashed down, Shagon felt the sheer will power of Yamato as Zero roared to the heavens.

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Khor came to help his master but it was too late. A blinding light came and exploded. The girls opened their eyes too see a human Zero again and a human Matt on the ground.

**(Divine Hate Vergil battle theme 2 over.)**

"Where am I?"Matt asked before he saw Zero.

"Hello Matt."Zero said as Matt screamed and got up.

"What have you done."Matt said as he saw he was no longer Shagon. Will and the others came next to Zero as they glared at Matt.

"Matt."Will said with venom in her voice.

"Will, I uh."Matt tried too come up with a lie.

"Save it, we don't want to hear it, you tried killing me and Zero."Will said as the girls glared even more.

"But he's a demon, I was trying to protect you."Matt lied.

"We already know Zero is a demon, he protects us while you tried killing Will."Cornelia said. Matt was furious as he glared at Zero.

"You, wait until I tell everyone what you are."Matt said as Zero smiled at him.

"Right, there going to believe you that I'm a demon, get real."Zero said as he walked away with the girls behind him.

"Wait, how am I suppose to get back home?"Matt asked.

"I'll transport you there."Will said as she opened a fold. Matt walked in to find himself in Japan. He looked back to see the fold gone.

"WWWWIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!"Matt screamed. Will closed the fold as they kept walking.

"Will, where did you fold him?"Zero asked.

"Heh, he said home, he didn't say where."Will said as Zero smiled at her. They heard a growl and saw Sergio growling at a pile of clothing. Zero saw the clothing and saw that they were Khor's clothing. Zero walked over it too see it move. He lifted it up to see Mr. Huggles.

"What the heck is this?"Zero asked.

"That's Matts pet, ."Irma answered.

"Whats it doing here?"Cornelia asked as it looked at them and ran up to Will and went on her shoulder.

"It must have been Khor, and when I freed Matt, he must have caught in the blast."Zero said.

"How did you free Matt?"Hay lin asked.

"Yamato needs power. So I absorbed the power of Shagon and Khor power and they were turned back to normal. Matt forgotten about him."Zero said.**(Read Authors note at bottom)**

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"Miranda asked.

"I think I'll keep it, Matt left it and we can't leave it here."Will said as Zero nodded.

"That seem like a good idea. Let's get out of here."Zero said as Will opened a fold and left to Heatherfield.

**(Unknown location)**

Nerissa was with the cloaked man and watched the entire fight.

**"You lost two warriors. Great."**The man said.

"It's not my fault he gained more power."Nerissa said.

**"I don't really care if he did. Anyway, do we have a deal?"**He asked as he raised his hand.

"Deal."Nerissa said shaking his hand.

**(End chapter)**

**Next chapter: Zero takes a day off and spends with Kyrie and Orube in a special way. While Will ends up seeing the past of Zero's ancestor, Sparda, and his mother, father, and uncle's.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Day off and history**

* * *

**That is it. I added Vergil's devil trigger, I said I will add all devil trigger's. So here is the second one. Until next time. And when I said Yamato needed power, I wasn't sure I was right, I think it was the devil bringer that said it. When Nero gained his Devil trigger he said there was a voice in his head saying 'Power, I need more power.'So I thought it was the Yamato but it might actually be the Devil Bringer, I can't remember. Anyways, sorry for that, and until next time my Reviewers!**


	13. Day off and history

**Here is the next chapter. Warning, there is a lemon in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen:Day off.**

**(Heatherfield Museum)**

Will and her mother Susan Vandom were walking through the mueseum.

"Wow Will, look at these."Susan said.

"Yeah, so cool."Will said.

"Susan? Will? Imagine running into you here."

Susan and Will turned to see walking towards them. Will scoffed.

"Please, I'm supposed to believe this is a coincidence?"Will asked, giving a stare at the two adults.

"Your right honey, its not."Susan said.

"So you don't know how to date my mother without lying to me about it."Will said to .

"Will, the lies were my idea. You were upset about us dating, I thought I'd see how things went first."Susan said.

"And this means it's going well?"Will said before leaving. Susan was about to follow her when stopped her.

"Give her some space." said.

Will was walking out of the museum when she found a closed exhibit. She looked up to see the words saying 'Ancient history' and felt a tug at her chest. For some reason something was calling her. She walked in to find the place lighted up and with statues and ancient weapons everywhere. She walked a bit before stopping in the center and saw it.

It was statue of a warrior in armor. It was a male, wearing armor, riding a horse, and finally a horned helmet. She saw the name was covered in dust and cleared it to find name and what she saw shocked her.

"Sparda."Will said. The sign started glowing before everything shook and moved. Will looked at the floor as the place moved around. The roof disappeared revealing the dark skies, the ground dropped revealing the dust ground.

"Where am I?"Will thought as she looked around. She soon heard a snarl and turned around to see a demon running at her. She covered her eyes to wait for the end. It never came though, she looked at the demon that came right through her.

"What?"Will said before more started running past her, soon an endless army of demons were running through her.

"What is this."Will thought as the demons charged.

**"Sparda!"**One of the demons yelled as they charged. Will decided to check what they were charging at and transformed into her guardian form. She flew up in the air to see the army was bigger then before. It just kept coming. Then she turned to see what they were charging at.

It was a demon by the looks of it. It was tall as Zero if not a head taller. It had downward facing ram horns, red eyes, four beetle like wings, and two bat-like wings, it had hoof like feet, scaly hide, skull-shaped golden kneecap and elbow guards with small horns and a giant curved sword that faced the charging demons. Behind him were bodies of demons that it slaughtered.

**"Sparda!"**The demons yelled as they charged at the demon.

"That is Sparda?"Will said until she remembered what Zero said.

_"Sparda was a demon who faced the armies of hell."_Those were Zero's words to Will and her friends when he explained the story of Sparda.

"This must of been when he rebelled against the King of the underworld."Will thought as Sparda flew right into his enemies. He cut through them left and right, blood spraying across the battlefield. Will felt like vomiting but couldn't. She even saw a younger version of Trigon. He was defeated at ease as Sparda took to the skies. He flew right past Will and she saw out of the corner of his eye was a reptilian slit. It was his eye slit, staring right at her.

"Does he see me?"Will thought as Sparda cut through demons. She was amazed that a demon this size could take on the demon the size of a twelve story building. He flew right past them firing fire balls at them as Sparda kept killing and destroying demons.

"Where is he going?"Will thought until the answer came to her as the sky grew dark. A whirlwind started as three glowing eyes started forming and glared furiously at Sparda before shooting dozen energy spears at Sparda. Sparda evaded a few before getting hit by three in his chest. Sparda ripped them out and glared furiously at the eyes. He then lifted out his hands and a circle of fire appeared. Out of it came a giant fire dragon that charged at the three eyes as they shot lighting before everything became white.

"Ahh."Will screamed as the light blinded. She shielded herself before it started to disappear. She opened her eyes to find herself in water. More like water she's standing on like she's god or something. There were gravestones everywhere as far as the eye could see. Will heard clanking and turned to see another army of demons walking towards her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see four humans:three males and one female.

One male had silver hair, dark blue jacket with Red queen and a D.B. as his right hand. The other one had a lighter blue jacket with his hair slick back, and Yamato at his side. The last male had silver hair with a red trench coat and a awakened Rebellion on his back. The female had long black hair tide up in the top in a red ribbon, she had a black tight suit with a golden medallion at her side, and she had two red identical pistols. The four glared at the army of demons.

"Those must be Zero's father and mother."Will said looking at the man in red and the woman."And those must be his uncle's."Will said looking at the dark blue and lighter blue men. The four took out their weapons and charged at the army as the demons roared and charged. When the four humans ran past Will she saw the woman's mouth move. It was hard to hear as the four clashed against the army as Will's vision became blurry. The words were repeating and repeating as it became easier to hear and became harder to see.

Those last words before she became unconscious:"Tell him alway's be there with him."

**(Later)**

Will woke up to find herself on the floor of the museum. She stared at the statue of Sparda. She was confused on how Sparda saw her when it was a mere memory. She was also confused on how Zero's mother could talk to her.

"Don't you know this exhibit is closed."

Will turned to see a man. He was bald but wearing a hat, had a black top hat, a black suit with a book in his left hand, his left side of his face was covered by the shadow of his hat, and a monocle in his left eye. Will could see the blue eyes like Zero's. But Zero's eyes were warm and cheerful while this man's seemed evil and creepy. He walked right up to her and held out his hand, motioning her to grab it. Will was hesitant at first.

"Don't be shy, I just helping. I'm sure you don't want to sit there all day."The man said as Will just looked at him and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up.

"Thanks."Will said, the man chuckled, creeping Will out.

"No problem, what is a young lady like you doing in a place like this?"The man asked.

"I was just curious."Will said as the man nodded and stared at the statue of Sparda.

"People don't remember him."The man said, confusing Will.

"Who?"Will asked.

"Him, Sparda."The man said as Will turned towards the statue.

"The legends use to say that Sparda took up his sword and defeated the king of the Underworld and his armies."The man said.

"Really."Will said trying to act like she hasn't heard of it.

"Really, once Sparda defeated the demons. He used his powers and sacrificed a priestess to close the gates."The man said.

"Why?"Will asked, she remembered Zero telling her that a priestess sacrificed her blood. But not her life.

"Because it was the only way to close the gates of Temen-ni-Gru. She used her soul and Sparda powers to seal it off."The man said.

"How do you know all this stuff?"Will asked.

"Some people still remember the legends. But to most it's just a fairy tale for children."The man said. Will looked at the time and noticed it was almost closing time.

"Well, I better get out of here, my mom will be mad if I don't get home."Will said as she turned around and walked away. The man chuckled before turning to her.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to get in your guardian duty, or to stop you with your friend Zero."The man said as Will stopped in her track.

"What?"Will said/asked as she turned around to find the man gone. She looked around to find no trace. She started backing up before running out of the exhibit and towards her house. Unaware of the man watching her.

"Soon my master, soon."The man said before disappearing into the shadows.

**(Meridian)**

Zero, Kyrie, and Orube were walking through the halls of the castle. Kyrie

brought Zero to Meridian to show him around, Orube came along because she wanted to know more about Zero.

"So you're the descendent of a powerful demon?"Orube asked.

"Yes."Zero said.

"And this demon defeated his own kind? Sealed them away, turning himself to a human and fell in love with a human woman and she bore his seeds. One your father, and a witch that was your mother?"Orube said/asked as Zero nodded.

"That's pretty much it if you put it like that."Zero said.

"And you believed with this because?"Orube asked to Kyrie.

"At first I didn't believe in demons, but after I met Zero. I pretty much started believing in this sort of thing."Kyrie said. Soon Vathic came down the hallway.

"Lady Kyrie, Lady Orube, Sir Zero."Vathic said with a bow.

"No title's please, I'm flattered and all but just call me Zero."Zero said as Vathic nodded and turned to Orube.

"Queen Elyon wishes to see you."Vathic said as he left. Orube turned to the others.

"You guys are fine without me right?"Orube said.

"Yes, I'll just show Zero the castle more and we'll meet up with you."Kyrie said as Orube nodded and left to see Elyon. Kyrie turned to Zero.

"Now that were alone, why don't we get comfortable in my room."Kyrie said putting a hand on Zero's chest. Zero saw the bedroom eyes she had and smiled.

"That seem's like a good idea to me."Zero said as he kissed down her neck her to giggle.

"Come on then."Kyrie said as she pulled Zero towards her room. Once they were inside she closed and locked the door. She pushed Zero on the bed before she went on top of him her legs holding him as she smashed her lips into his.

They started kissing passionately, Kyrie moaned into the kiss as they started undressing each other. Zero took off her dress to play with her breast as Kyrie moaned as she felt Zero's hard chest.

"Mind if I join?"

Zero and Kyrie turned to see Orube leaning on the door looking at them.

"Turns out Elyon didn't want to see me. Vathic soon told me that someone he wouldn't say paid him to do it."Orube said as she glared at Kyrie. Kyrie laughed nervously.

"How did you unlock the door?"Kyrie asked as Orube played with the key between her hand.

"I have my ways. You know if you guys wanted some alone time you could have asked."Orube said.

"We know, we are sorry Orube."Kyrie said as Orube sighed and closed the door.

"It's fine, of course you owe me a favor."Orube said.

"And that is?"Zero asked as Orube looked at him and licked her lips.

"It's been a while since I had some stress relief, and your going to help me."Orube said as she untied her Kimono showing her pink bra and panties. Zero turned to Kyrie.

"You okay with this Kyrie?"Zero asked.

"Yep, a while ago Orube wanted to know what it is like to be with you. Now she finally gets to know."Kyrie said as Orube walked over to them.

"Yep, now lets rock this place."Orube said as she winked a sexy wink and turned to Kyrie and placed her hands on Kyrie's shoulders and lean in for a deep tongue probing kiss. Zero instantly felt his pants harden at the cupped Kyrie's face and dove her tongue deeper into Kyrie's mouth while Kyrie herself placed her hands on Orube firm breasts to rub in circles. Orube opened her eyes slowly and looked at Zero and his tented pants. She let go of

Kyrie's mouth with a thin trail of saliva dangling from it. "He's ready now, lets me show you how to make him turn into butter."Orube said as before crawling on the bed on her way to Zero, she stopped just before the top of his jeans and placed her hands at the zipper to pull it open and revealed his twelve-inch erect member standing ready.

Orube placed her smooth hands along the shaft to gently massage it causing Zero to breathe hard, she then took her left hand and grabbed his testicles with it so she can softly rub them all around with her other hand stroking her shaft.

"Your quite a natural."Zero said as Orube chuckled.

"I try my best."Orube said as she brought her lips to the tip and licked around it in circles while continuing her work with her hands, Zero was slightly clenching the sheets both in pleasure and eagerness to fuck her and Kyrie crazy, then she really surprised him when she suddenly took his entire length in her mouth.

"Oh Orube."He called out reeling his back as he felt the sudden suction of a very hot woman's mouth swallowing his length to the hilt. Kyrie looked in awe.

"I don't think I could do it that deep without practice, but she makes it look easy."Kyrie thought. Orube then firmly grabbed down on the sides of Zero's hips and raised her head up to the point where her mouth was barely at the tip and instantly went all the way down again.

"Oh wow...she wasn't kidding..!"Zero thought when Orube raised her head and dropped her head again and dropped it all the way down again, she swallowed his length entirely with each bounce down repeatedly at a slow pace until she picked up speed.

"Holy Shit!"

Orube's head was bobbing and slamming unbelievably fast making it look like reverse face humping. Zero's hands were clenching the sheets tighter and tighter while she was slamming her mouth down on him faster each time.

"I-I'm close! Orube!"Zero called out when she made her last drop and used her tongue to swirl around his flesh wildly, within seconds his hips undulated rapidly as he reached orgasm deep inside Orube's throat. Gobs of gooey semen gushed out if his meat and into the depths of Orube's mouth, she didn't remove her head or choke, she simply swallowed all of it gulp after gulp until some leaked out of the corners of her mouth.

Zero finished with one last jerk sending another spurt of cum onto her tongue. Finally Orube removed her head and made a satisfied taste sound with her mouth, Zero just emptied himself within her throat and she took it all so easily.

"That's some skill."Kyrie said in admiration and Orube looked back at her to say."It takes practice, I'll teach you soon."Orube said as she looked back to Zero was now sweaty with lust in his eyes.

"We're not done yet."Orube said getting up and undressing herself. Kyrie did the same, now both girls were totally nude causing Zero to get a hard on from looking at their crawled onto the bed with Orube following her, both women looked at him like hungry lionesses ready to pounce, Kyrie went first and attacked his mouth with hers and Orube pulled down the rest of his pants.

Kyrie's ravenous tongue swirled around the inside of his mouth the same way Orube did hers, Kyrie was a quick learner and picked up on it to use on Zero, his equally fervent return tonguing was sign of his his boxers slide off next, Zero opened an eye and looked over to Orube raising herself up over his gradually hardening cock.

"You ready handsome?"Orube asked as Zero let go of Kyrie's mouth.

"I can go all night."Zero said as Orube nodded as she positioned herself over it.

"Uuaah."She moaned at the feeling of Zero's hard manhood sliding into her with ease, yet somehow she still felt tight.

Kyrie didn't want to feel left out of the action and placed her flesh glistening womanhood over Zero's mouth, Zero immediately went to town on it with his tongue diving up and swirling around. Kyrie bucked her knees feeling weak to his ravaging tongue inside her, but before anything else, Orube began.

She heavily swayed her hips forward and backwards with great suction force, if Zero could say something it would be a loud strangled moan, then she placed her hands on his torso and continued swaying back and forth over and over again. Kyrie was feeling light-headed due to Zero giving her a good 'eating out', and Zero himself felt like he was about to burse any second with Orube swaying her hips forward and backwards on him. She picked up speed and swayed her hips harder and harder. The feel of a warm snatch swishing in one direction with his member inside was making him more sensitive to it all, she continued rocking her hips at a fast pace and leaned in to capturing Kyrie mouth with her own.

Two tongues of the girls were interlocking and slurping over each other with one female sucking in the tongue of the other with gusto. Zero licked the surface of Kyrie's lips and alternating with diving his tongue in to rotate it in swirls causing her thighs to tighten around his head. Orube was making him closer with each rocking sway of her hips and then she rotated her hips in a very slow flesh constricting way which caused Zero to yell his climax underneath Kyrie.

They couldn't hear him but it sounded like their name and shouting 'I love you'while his hips spasmed repeatedly. Orube ceased her rotation and came to her climax as well her pussy muscle to squeeze on Zero's already cumming member, her womb began filling up large amounts of semen and Zero's cock didn't stop spurting cum for another fifteen seconds. Needless to say Kyrie also came to her climax as well and squirted her juices onto his mouth, both girls slumped off and laid beside him in satisfied bliss, however he wasn't done yet.

"Shall we continue with our 'session', ladies?"Zero asked smirking as he got on top of Orube missionary style.

"I'm ready, bit I think it's Kyrie's turn, you can suck on these while you're doing her."Orube said grabbing her breast which made Zero hungry. He looked over to Kyrie who was laying spread eagled waiting for him with her legs wide open for invitation.

"Ready cutie?"Zero asked.

"Let's begin."Kyrie said as she beckoned with her right finger and he wasted no time in getting on top of her and sliding his still hard manhood into her wet snatch. Orube sat over Kyrie's face and placed her cum filled pussy over her mouth.

"Let's get started."Orube said as Zero began thrusting into Kyire while she dipped her tongue into Orube's cunt and licked out gobs of cum to swallow. Grunting hard and thrusting fast Zero pounded away at the redhead's pussy with her legs wrapping around his back, the sticky wet feeling he was getting from the repeating penetrating her was getting close, but the sight of Kyrie lapping at Orube's pussy with sperm covered lips was getting him even closer than that. He took the liberty of taking Orube's left tit into his mouth to suck and savor the nipple while rubbing and squeezing the other breast as Orube moaned in ectasy. So the three continued in unsion with each getting closer and closer to triple climax.

After eight more minutes of this Zero felt himself let loose another semen into Kyrie fleshly passage, his hips jerked back and forth spastically while cumming inside Kyrie once again. The ladies again reached their orgasms a second time with Orube squirting cum juices onto Kyrie's face. Zero retracted his member and laid down next to them, Zero in the middle with Kyrie on his right and Orube on his left. They kissed each other before falling asleep in peaceful bliss.

**(Heatherfield)**

The man who helped Will was staring at the statue of Sparda. He looked at its malevolence. A security man walked by to see the man.

"Sir, the museum is closed. You should leave."The guard said as the man turned to him and chuckled.

"Maybe you should leave, before he arrives."The man said confusing the guard.

"He?"

*** Slash ***

"Yes he."The man answered as the guard stuttered before a red line started forming from his forehead, it went all the way to his pelvis before his body became two and fell to the floor in a heap. Out of the shadows came the cloaked figure walked out wiping his bloody katana as he stood next to the man. They stared at the statue of Sparda.

**"Did you get it?"**The cloaked man asked.

"No."The man answered simply as he stared at the statue.

**"Then what have you been doing?"**The cloaked man asked.

"Staring at this beauty."The man said simply staring at the statue as the man sighed in irritation.

**"I have to do everything."**The cloaked man said as he walked up to the statue and swinged at the statue. As he sheathed his sword, the top of the statue slid off with a loud thud. The man sighed.

"Did you have to do that? Couldn't you have wait after I was done admiring it's beauty?"The man asked as the cloaked one put his hand inside the statue and took out a stone tablet that had a lion head on it.

**"No, we wasted enough time."**The cloaked man said as it gave the tablet to the man. They heard footsteps and turned to see several security guards pointing their guns at them.

"Freeze."One of them yelled. The cloaked man walked up to them.

"Don't move."Another one yelled as they put there finger's on their gun's trigger. The cloaked man stopped a few feet away from them, he put his hand on the butt of his sword.

"We will sh-"It was to late, the cloaked man took out his sword and slashed his sword a few times at the guards. He turned around as the guards were frozen on the spot. He then sheathed his katana and when he did that, all the guards fell to the ground in bloody pieces. The man chuckled as he walked through the bloody ground before walking towards the exit. The cloaked man followed as they walked out of the museum and into the dark night.

**(End chapter)**

* * *

**And done! I know the lemon was a bit graphic, but it did seem right at the moment. And sorry for the sword sound, I am horrible for making that sound, and I am disappointed in myself. Until next time!**


End file.
